Dos Lunas
by L. Salander
Summary: Un pasado donde todo nació por duplicado. Sólo tres personas conocen el secreto. Se tomaron las precauciones necesarias para que todo siguiera de acuerdo a la dinastía lunar y terrenal. Pero no todo lo que permanece oculto, puede permanecer así para siempre. Y más cuando hay dos almas rebeldes de por medio.
1. Dos Lunas

**Dos Lunas**

** Un pasado donde todo nació por duplicado. Sólo tres personas conocen el secreto. Se tomaron las precauciones necesarias para que todo siguiera de acuerdo a la dinastía lunar y terrenal. Pero no todo lo que permanece oculto, puede permanecer así para siempre. Y más cuando hay dos almas rebeldes de por medio. **

**Capítulo 1**

** Dos Lunas**

Helios, el guardián de los sueños rezaba en el bosque al lado de su lago favorito. Tenía que darle una solución a su rey. No era nada fácil. Jamás en la dinastía terrenal había sucedido algo semejante. Las reinas de la Tierra solamente tenían un hijo y era inconcebible que inmediatamente nueve meses después, hubieran concebido otro, tan parecido al primogénito, que pudieran parecer gemelos sin serlo. Eso era un gran problema. Los dos eran príncipes por derecho. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dividir la Tierra en dos partes? ¿Que el pueblo eligiera quién debía gobernarlos? Helios sabía que aquellos dos principitos de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules estaban destinados a enfrentarse de alguna u otra manera. Tenía que impedirlo pero no sabía cómo. Y de pronto, sintió la vibración de la Luna.

\- ¡No es posible! ¡La Reina Serenity está a punto de dar a luz!

En efecto, la reina del Milenio de Plata estaba acompañada de sus dos gatitos, Luna y Artemis y de su hermana Neherenia. Todos sus súbditos esperaban que diera a luz a la futura princesa para poder hacer tocar las campanas del palacio y Neherenia, con un halo de envidia, limpió el sudor de la frente de su hermana.

\- Sé fuerte… ya falta poco…

\- Lo sé… pronto tendré a mi niña en mis brazos…

\- ¿Ya sabes el nombre?

\- Serena… se llamará Serena…

\- ¡Ya nació, Reina Serenity! – exclamó Luna mientras Artemis sonreía y Neherenia se apresuró a envolver a la pequeña bebé rubia que lloraba.

\- Es preciosa hermana… - ¡Dámela! Quiero besarla… mi pequeña Serena… ¡Ay! ¡Ay! – la reina siguió quejándose de dolor y Neherenia no supo qué hacer.

\- ¡Reina Serenity! ¿Qué le sucede! – gritó Luna.

\- ¡Hermana! - ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Artemis que ahogó un grito. Neherenia se apresuró y se quedó sorprendida al ver que la reina estaba dando a luz a otra niña. Una bebé pelirroja. Atontada, la envolvió y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¡Serenity! ¡Acabas de dar a luz a dos niñas!

\- ¡No puede ser! – La reina instó a Neherenia a que se acercara con la otra bebé y al verla, colapsó. Jamás en toda la existencia del Milenio de Plata se habían concebido dos herederas al trono. Luna y Artemis se miraron.

\- Tenemos que convocar a… El aludido ya había llegado. Había aparecido en una nube de polvo dorado gracias al cristal dorado. Al ver la escena, sus ojos se abrieron aterrados. En la Tierra y en la Luna. Aquello ya no podía ser coincidencia.

\- Mi reina Serenity, Neherenia… - ¡Helios! ¿Puedes explicarnos…?

\- Trataré… pero primero… - el guardián del cristal dorado envolvió en una burbuja a los dos gatitos guardianes de la reina, borró sus memorias de todo lo ocurrido y los expulsó fuera del castillo.

\- ¿A dónde los enviaste? – preguntó Neherenia.

\- Volverán cuando arreglemos esto… no se acordarán jamás de este acontecimiento. Sólo nosotros tres sabemos esto ahora.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué? Tengo dos bebés ahora…

\- Y son hermosas majestad… Supongo que la primera se llamará igual que usted…

\- Serena…

\- ¿Y la hermosa pelirroja?

\- No contaba con esto…

\- Parece una flor… - dijo Neherenia con sinceridad. – ¿Por qué no la llamas Kakyuu?

\- Es hermoso… - apoyó Helios.

\- Serena y Kakyuu… mis hijas… ¿Pero quién será mi sucesora?

Helios se aclaró la garganta. Al parecer ya tenía la solución al problema en la Tierra y en la Luna.

\- Majestad… asumo que usted sabe que en la Tierra ha ocurrido algo parecido.

\- No sabemos nada de esos terrenales… - dijo Neherenia con desagrado.

\- Bueno… el rey… tuvo a su hijo Endymion… pero nueve meses después, para sorpresa de todos, le nació otro heredero… prácticamente idéntico… Seiya.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… - Así es, majestad… eso conlleva los mismos problemas que ahora tiene usted. Así que le propongo una solución.

\- ¿Cuál? - Que los primogénitos se queden como herederos. Y que el príncipe Seiya y la princesa Kakyuu reinen en el planeta de las flores. Seguirían siendo de la realeza. Se evitaría todo problema… pero tendrían que borrarse sus memorias…

\- Me parece buena idea… - apoyó Neherenia.

\- Pero… ¿podré ver a mi hija?

\- No… ese será el precio a pagar, majestad. Igual que el del rey de la tierra. La reina Serenity derramó abundantes lágrimas y finalmente, pensando que era lo mejor para su linda pelirroja, aceptó.

\- Está bien. Pero que sea la más hermosa princesa…

\- De acuerdo… Helios tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé y Serenity se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana quien sonrió maquiavélicamente.

_ "Apenas acaban de empezar mis planes… apenas…" _


	2. La Maldición de Zirconia y el Gran Sabio

**Chicas, cómo están? Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, en esta nueva locura que se me ocurrió y bueno, a ver que sale, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los leo sin falta y pues tienen razón en parte. Una parte será basada totalmente en la serie y otra será Universo Alterno porque siempre fue así como me imaginé que debió haber sido... En fin, a ver como nos va... ya saben, Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!**

**Capítulo 2 **

**La Maldición de Zirconia y el Gran Sabio**

\- !Zirconia! ¿Dónde estás? – Neherenia entró hecha una tromba a su habitación.

\- Aquí mi señora… - la vieja con bastón apareció sonriendo. - ¿Viene contenta, verdad? Le dije que todo saldría bien…

\- ¡Todos tenían que sufrir lo que yo padecí! ¡Quedarme de segundona de Serenity! ¡Pero no…! Todas las miradas eran para ella, los regalos, los privilegios, el maldito cristal de plata…

\- Por lo pronto ha debido renunciar a una de sus hijas…

\- Helios ya se la llevó… ¡cómo detesto a ese maldito albino!

\- Podemos arreglarlo mi señora…

\- ¡Primero lo primero! ¿No ha llegado nuestro invitado? El majestuoso cuarto se puso a oscuras. Neherenia y Zirconia temblaron de frío pero una bola de cristal alumbró todo y una capa de la cual salían unas manos tétricas hizo su aparición.

\- Yo aparezco cuando quiero y a la hora que quiero… Pero me conviene ahora… Es hora de hacer negocios, Neherenia…

\- ¡Gran Sabio! – Zirconia se arrodilló inmediatamente ante él pero Neherenia le dio una leve patada y la corrió.

\- ¡Lárgate y no dejes que nadie te vea! ¡Vuelve cuando te llame!

Zirconia obedeció. Meterse con el Gran Sabio no era cualquier cosa. Era el ente más poderoso del Universo hasta ahora conocido. Y Neherenia estaba haciendo negocios con él a escondidas de la Reina Serenity y después de haber hecho que los dos reyes, la lunar y el terrenal, tuvieran dos herederos.

\- Como ya sabrás, Gran Sabio, Zirconia hizo su hechizo bastante bien… Hay dos herederos en la Luna y en la Tierra… Helios no sospecha que yo tuve que ver. Ofreció llevarse a los menores al planeta de las flores, a Kinmoku. Ahí reinarán pero el precio es que Serenity no podrá ver a su hija Kakyuu.

\- ¿La pelirroja o la rubia?

\- La pelirroja.

\- ¡Estúpida! – el Gran Sabio tenía el don de ver el futuro una vez cambiado y sabía que se había cometido un error.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Necesitaba a la pelirroja como heredera del Milenio de Plata! ¡Su hija, la Pequeña Dama, de cabello rosado, será la que yo transforme en Black Lady! ¿De dónde demonios una rubia y un pelinegro van a dar a luz una hija de cabellos rosados y ojos rojos? ¡Serás estúpida! ¡Tenía que ser Kakyuu!

\- Tranquilízate… - Neherenia se sirvió una copa de vino.

– De todas maneras, el futuro ya lo hemos cambiado. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es eliminar la evidencia de la mente de Sailor Plut.

\- Afortunadamente para nosotros, en el castillo de su planeta, las noticias llegan con un poquito de atraso… y yo puedo arreglar eso. Sólo que tienes que ayudarme un poquito, Neherenia… - el Gran Sabio no paraba de mover sus manos sobre la bola de cristal. - ¿Cuál es el deseo más grande de Sailor Plut?

\- Como sabes, es la más vieja de las sailors… y no puede abandonar la puerta del tiempo… si no me equivoco, desearía tener una hija…

\- Bien… que le lleguen las noticias de la nueva princesa… pero para cuando yo actúe en el futuro, intensificaré a tal grado sus sentimientos por la Pequeña Dama que se sentirá responsable de ella como una madre… eso hará que no recuerde nada…

\- Me parece bien… Haz lo que quieras… yo sólo quiero que mi hermana sufra… Como yo… por ser la maldita segunda del Milenio…

\- Si quieres guerra, la tendrás… pero todo tiene un precio querida… para que todo esto llegue al fin que quieres y más allá, tengo que confinarte al lado oscuro de la luna…

\- ¿Despertaré para vengarme?

\- Te lo aseguro… y aún después de eso, todo seguirá siendo un caos… Pero tengo que arreglar tu idiotez… tenías que entregar a la rubia, a Serena a Kinmoku, no a Kakyuu… tengo que hacer que el príncipe Darien conciba a la Pequeña Dama con Kakyuu… fue una verdadera estupidez…

\- ¡Que sufran!

De pronto, detrás de la cortina, apareció Zirconia con su sonrisa desdentada.

\- Discúlpenme, pero no pude evitarlo… si lo que ambos desean, mis amos es que todo esto sea un caos y destrucción para la Tierra y la Luna, tengo el toque extra para aderezarlo…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – el Gran Sabio se interesó de repente.

\- Usted hará que la princesa Kakyuu conciba a la futura Pequeña Dama con el príncipe Endymion, ¿no es así?

\- Así tenía que ser desde un principio… tengo que corregirlo.

\- Bueno… y si… ¿se lo complicamos un poquito también al príncipe Seiya? Nos hemos olvidado de él…

Zirconia se rió e hizo que su báculo brillara.

\- ¿Qué tal si en vez de príncipe en Kinmoku, se convirtiera en sirviente?

\- Helios se daría cuenta… - Neherenia habló fastidiada.

\- No, mi señora… con esto mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro… Usted odia a Helios… Pues maldigámoslo. Convirtámoslo en un Pegaso. Así no recordará lo que le haremos al príncipe Seiya.

\- Habla claro… - exigió el Gran Sabio.

\- Bien… Helios habló de llevarse a reinar también al príncipe Seiya a Kinmoku. Pero ¿y si lo convertimos en sirviente de Kakyuu? ¿Si lo maldigo y lo convierto en una sailor scout?

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Apresado en su cuerpo. Hombre de toda la vida pero cuando Kinmoku lo requiera, tendrá que convertirse en una sailor scout para proteger a su princesa. ¿Qué ironía, no?

Neherenia estalló en carcajadas y aplausos.

\- ¡Perfección! ¡Perfección! Llévalo a cabo… Delante de nosotros ¡ahora mismo!

El Gran Sabio antes de que Zirconia llevara a cabo la maldición que convertiría en un futuro a Helios en un pegaso y a Seiya en una sailor scout, le puso la mano para detenerla.

\- Hazlo. Pero antes debo advertirte. Para que llevemos a cabo nuestra oportunidad de enfrentarnos, tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo. Estoy plenamente convencido de que podré hacer que Kakyuu y Endymion conciban a la Pequeña Dama que necesito para hacer a Black Lady y destronar a la princesa Serena. Si yo fallo, no te preocupes, yo volveré. Luego, tú saldrás de la cara oscura de la luna… pero de ninguna manera podrás revelar que la supuesta hija de Serena y Endymion no lo es. De todas maneras es tu sobrina. Y si llegaras a fallar, no te preocupes, el caos siempre nos devuelve… y entonces Seiya… el príncipe Seiya será el que vendrá a detonar el caos…

\- ¿Me lo juras?

\- ¡Te lo juro!


	3. El Milenio de Plata, Kinmoku y el Pegaso

**Capítulo 3 **

**E****l Milenio de Plata, Kinmoku y el Pegaso**

Helios arribó a la tierra con la pequeña Kakyuu. Sentía dolor en el corazón de recordar a la Reina Serenity hincada y llorando por su hija. Saber que no la vería más. Y ahora ese era el mismo precio que tendrían que pagar los reyes de la Tierra con su hijo Seiya. El niño, de tres años, lo esperaba junto a su hermano Endymion, de cinco, en el lago.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Hola, pequeño Seiya… ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos?

\- Mi hermano se empeñó en venir a buscarte… - Endymion, con el porte de un príncipe heredero, aún a su corta edad, habló educadamente. - ¿Quién es esa bebé tan bonita?

\- Ah… su nombre es Kakyuu…

\- ¿La puedo ver? – Seiya se inclinó y vio la carita durmiente de la niña y Endymion la miró con cariño.

\- ¿Es de la luna?

\- No puedo responder, alteza.

\- ¡Soy el heredero de la Tierra! – replicó el niño.

\- Lo serás a su tiempo… ¿Dónde están sus padres?

\- ¡En palacio! – casi gritó Seiya y Endymion le hizo una señal de silencio.

\- ¡Cállate! La vas a despertar…

\- Bien… debo hablar con ellos… Con permiso, pequeños…

S&amp;S

Los reyes, al igual que la reina del Milenio de Plata, lloraron amargamente, pero aceptaron que Seiya fuera llevado a reinar a Kinmoku al lado de Kakyuu. También acordaron que borrarían el recuerdo de su hermano de la mente de Endymion. Sin embargo, para que Seiya no se sintiera solo, acordaron que lo acompañarían dos de sus mejores amigos de la corte: Taiki, un serio y apacible castaño y Yaten, un platinado rebelde pero amistoso y decidido. Con los cuatro niños, Helios utilizó el cristal dorado y se transportó hasta el lejano planeta. Creó el castillo donde reinarían y les explicó a los que ahí habitaban que ahora ellos serían gobernados y protegidos por los representantes del Milenio de Plata y que su protección incluiría las de las inner y outer sailor scouts. Al momento de volver a su eterno lago, una luz lo cegó.

\- ¿Neherenia?

\- Así es, mi estimado Helios. ¿Ya depositaste a mi sobrina y al príncipe Seiya en Kinmoku, no es cierto?

\- De allá vengo…

\- Sí… de ahí viene… como venimos nosotras… - La vieja Zirconia salió detrás del fastuoso vestido de Neherenia y se reveló ante el guardián del cristal dorado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es ella?

\- Es mi más leal sirviente… y lo siento mucho Helios, pero teníamos que seguirte hasta aquí para terminar lo que empezamos en Kinmoku…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Helios comenzó a preocuparse.

\- Verás… no fue casualidad que hubiera dos herederos tanto en la Tierra como en la Luna… yo fui la que lo provocó.

\- Yo lancé el hechizo… - Zirconia sonreía satisfecha mientras Helios agrandaba los ojos llenos de terror.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Tú sabías todos los problemas que implicaría!

\- Pero nadie se puso a pensar cuando yo nací que yo también quería reinar en el Milenio de Plata… ser la segunda de Serenity… la hermana…

\- ¿Por eso lo hiciste?

Neherenia no contestó. Empezó a acariciar las ramas de los árboles mientras Zirconia, con su báculo, hacía que Helios retrocediera.

\- Helios, no me creerás tan tonta de revelarte mis planes… Acaban de empezar y no tienes ni idea de qué va a ocurrir ni los que estamos involucrados… Y para que no me fastidies… Tenemos que hacerte callar…

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Esto se acabará aquí y ahora! – Helios estaba a punto de usar el cristal dorado en contra de la hermana de la reina Serenity cuando Neherenia le gritó a Zirconia.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo!

Zirconia lanzó su hechizo con el báculo hacia Helios y en un instante, el guardián quedó convertido en un hermoso pegaso blanco. Su boca estaría sellada por años. Intentó hablar pero sólo relinchaba.

\- Así te ves más hermoso… un lindo pegaso… Y los pegasos no hablan. Nos volveremos a encontrar…

S&amp;S

Los años pasaron. Nadie se enteró que a final de cuentas, Helios había desaparecido en el bosque al ser convertido en un pegaso y que Kakyuu era una reina solitaria porque tanto el príncipe Seiya como sus amigos, Yaten y Taiki, habían sido maldecidos por Zirconia a convertirse en sailor scouts cuando el peligro acechara su planeta. Todo quedó en el olvido. El Gran Sabio hizo que la reina Serenity desterrara a su propia hermana al lado oscuro de la luna, tal y como se lo había dicho, para que ahí aguardara el futuro al igual que él. El príncipe Endymion fue traicionado por sus cuatro generales: Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicite y Malachyte cuando la Reina Beryl y Metalia le declararon la guerra al Milenio de Plata. Pero él estaba enamorado y guardaba en secreto sus amores con la heredera de la luna: la princesa Serena. La noche en que atacaron, la Reina Serenity se vio forzada a usar el cristal de plata para acabar con la negafuerza y para que todos pudieran tener una segunda oportunidad. Acostada, a punto de morir, al lado de Luna y Artemis, derramó sus últimas lágrimas. No podía decir a viva voz el nombre de su adorada Kakyuu. Al menos ella estaba segura.

\- En la tierra futura… espero que… vivan felices…

Y con un último suspiro, pensando en sus dos hijas, separadas al nacer, murió.


	4. La Conversación

**Capítulo 4 **

**La conversación**

Serena miraba en la soledad de su cuarto aquel anillo de brillantes en forma de corazón rosa que le obsequiara Darien como símbolo de su compromiso antes de que él partiera hacia Estados Unidos. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que ella se había enterado de tantas cosas. Ser una sailor scout, conocer su vida pasada como princesa de la Luna, haberse enfrentado a tantos enemigos, conocer a una futura hija de la que no tenía idea y ahora un diamante en su mano.

\- Bueno… esto era lo que querías ¿no? Una lágrima resbaló y Luna, su gata fiel, se acercó a ella.

\- Serena, ¿qué tienes? Ahora por fin podemos tomarnos un descanso. Rini ha vuelto al siglo XXX y el Pegaso ha vuelto a ser Helios… seguro que ya hueles a suegra. Te vas a casar… Basta ver ese diamante en tu mano…

\- ¡Cállate Luna! La gatita se extrañó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡Serena! Nunca me habías gritado…

\- Perdón… Lo siento… lo siento, en serio…

\- Te comprendo… Darien se ha ido y…

\- ¿Y si en el fondo todo este tiempo he querido que se fuera?

\- ¿Qué dices? – la gatita parecía estar viendo a una extraña.

\- Nada… no me hagas caso…

S&amp;S

Helios, al fin humano, había vuelto después de tantos años a su lugar. Con el cristal dorado entre sus manos, se sintió humano otra vez. Pero también se sintió tremendamente culpable. ¿Por qué no le había dicho a la Princesa Serenity que tenía una hermana? ¿Por qué no le había dicho al príncipe Endymion que tenía un hermano? Había pasado tanto tiempo siendo un pegaso que casi había olvidado como hablar. Pero la aparición de Rini en su vida lo había hecho olvidar aquella trágica historia de su pasado y concentrarse en su presente. Afortunadamente, Neherenia tendría una nueva oportunidad.

\- ¿Pero ahora qué hago yo con estas manos manchadas de secretos? Zirconia está muerta. Neherenia es una niña. Realmente no sé qué hicieron con el Príncipe Seiya y sus acompañantes en Kinmoku… Hablaron de alguien más…

Helios tomó su cristal dorado y se sumió en el fondo de la laguna. Hasta que no encontrara respuestas, no saldría de allí.

S&amp;S

\- Tenemos que encontrar a la princesa… Nos será fácil… el primer sencillo ya tiene muchísimo éxito…

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Estás ido! ¿En qué piensas?

Seiya no había hablado desde que se había topado con aquella rubia en el aeropuerto acompañada por aquel hombre. Ambos se le hacían conocidos. Ella le había atraído de sobremanera pero él le había provocado emociones ambivalentes. Querer conocerlo pero a la vez rechazarlo. Como si le hubiese arrebatado algo muy querido. De pronto regresó a su realidad.

\- Dirán que estoy loco pero tuve la sensación de haber sentido la misma energía de la princesa en el aeropuerto… en una rubia.

\- ¡Si hubiese sido ella nos habría reconocido! – alegó Yaten malhumorado.

\- O puede que no se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a nosotros por la multitud de fans… - dijo Taiki con dudas.

\- Lo único que sé es que vi a una princesa… la vi…

S&amp;S

El avión donde viajaba Darien ya volaba sobre el mar cuando de pronto, una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara los ojos y de pronto, ya no estaba en el avión. Portando el traje de Tuxedo Mask, estaba enfrente de una sailor scout que no conocía.

\- Así que tú eres el guardián de la Tierra… será fantástica tu semilla estelar.

\- ¡No me la quitarás! – amenazó Darien pero detrás de Sailor Galaxia, apareció un antiguo enemigo que creía que ya no existía más.

\- ¡Saludos, príncipe Endymion! Retírate Galaxia…

\- ¡Gran Sabio! Pero no puede ser… ¡tú fuiste derrotado!

\- Jamás podré ser derrotado… mi plan funcionó a las mil maravillas… ahora sólo tengo de marioneta a Sailor Galaxia… es la última parte del plan que ideé con Neherenia y Zirconia hace muchos años en el Milenio de plata cuando no eras más que un mocoso… Dime Endymion… ¿quién es el amor de tu vida?

\- Serena y Rini…

\- ¡Eres un vil y asqueroso mentiroso! – las palmas del gran sabio se unieron y comenzaron a aplaudir. – En el Milenio de Plata puede que amaras a la Princesa pero no la amas ahora… estás atado a ella por tu hija… por el deber… eres un hombre práctico… y ridículo…

\- ¡Cállate!

\- No, no me voy a callar… ¿no recuerdas esta escena de tu infancia hace años?

De pronto, de la bola de cristal reveló a Endymion aquel recuerdo en un bosque junto a un Pegaso, un niño de tres años parecido a él y una hermosa bebé pelirroja. Darien gritó aterrado.

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

\- Claro que puede ser… ¡Por supuesto que puede ser! ¡Tú no eras el único heredero! Y esa bebé pelirroja a quién se parece… Es a…

\- ¡Rini!

De la bola de cristal se revelaron escenas de Darien, en una noche, donde él pensó que soñaba, teniendo relaciones en un castillo rodeado de flores rojas y mariposas, apasionadamente con una hermosa pelirroja, muy parecida a Serena, pero con los mismos ojos rojos que tenía Rini.

\- Te amo… déjame estar dentro de ti…

\- Yo también… nací para amarte…

Darien se enloquecía cada vez más.

\- ¡Eso fue un sueño!

\- Lamento decirte que no… yo te llevé a ese planeta y concebiste con la que verdaderamente amas a tu hija… a la cual hice pasar por hija de la princesa de la Luna… ¡Piensa estúpido! ¿De dónde tu hija iba a sacar ojos rojos y pelo rosa? ¿Por qué sientes por ella un amor infinito y la prefieres a ella y olvidas a Serena?

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- Con tu hermano… pero ya te di demasiada información por ahora… - El Gran Sabio se carcajeó.

\- ¡Galaxia! ¡Sácale la semilla estelar!

\- Lo que usted diga, mi señor… Galaxia, haciendo uso de sus brazaletes, usó su poder para extirpar la semilla de Darien. Pero éste, en el último momento, recordó el nombre de la pelirroja que en verdad había amado desde pequeño y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Kakyuu!


	5. Serena y Seiya se Conocen

**Hola chicas, cómo están? Pues como ven, a partir de aquí será diferente como la trama se deshiló en Sailor Moon Stars. Será como yo imagino que debió haber sido y pues muchas gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les está gustando esta loquera y pues ya saben, Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!**

**Capítulo 5 **

**Serena y Seiya se conocen **

\- Como es lógico, para despistar, tenemos que asistir a una escuela… iremos a la Preparatoria Juuban… - anunció Taiki ante la cara de fastidio de Yaten.

\- ¡No nos van a dejar en paz! Extraño tanto Kinmoku…

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Taiki.

\- Bueno… reconozco que venir a la Tierra era obvio para la princesa…

\- ¡Por supuesto que era obvio! – intervino Seiya dejando de afinar la guitarra. – Los tres sabemos que el amante de la princesa era de aquí…

\- ¡Seiya! – Taiki y Yaten lo recriminaron.

\- ¿Para qué callar lo obvio? – Seiya se dejó caer en el sillón. – La princesa no está y podemos hablar sin reservas. Sabemos perfectamente que por un tiempo, un hombre de la tierra la visitaba por las noches y no precisamente para cobijarla y desearle buenas noches…

\- ¡Eso no nos incumbe, Seiya! – Taiki casi gritó.

\- ¡Discúlpame si difiero contigo pero nos incumbe desde el momento en que la princesa quedó embarazada y tuvimos que evitar a toda costa que el pueblo de Kinmoku se enterara! – Seiya gritó sin miramientos.

\- Es cierto… - Yaten murmuró con cierta tristeza. La princesa nunca volvió a ser la misma cuando la bebé murió.

\- Era idéntica a ella… Y el tipejo jamás volvió a Kinmoku. Si lo viera, lo mataría por cobarde… ¡por traidor! – Seiya golpeó la pared.

\- Lo único que sabíamos era que pertenecía a la tierra. Y de la niña, no sabemos nada. Sólo que murió pero no sabemos dónde está el cuerpo. Es como si Kakyuu lo hubiera olvidado.

\- Bueno, lo único que yo pretendo es encontrar a la princesa para podernos ir de aquí… - dijo Yaten. – Y si para eso tenemos que ir a esa prepa, pues iremos…

S&amp;S

Amy, Mina y Lita, esperaban a que Serena llegara. Las tres suponían que Serena se encontraba sumamente triste por la partida de Darien. Rei llegaría después de que las clases en su escuela terminaran.

\- ¿Crees que estará muy triste?

\- Seguro que se soltará a llorar a la menor provocación…

\- Mírala, ahí viene…

Serena, con la mirada fija y su mochila en la mano, las saludó.

\- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento?

\- Es que hoy vendrán a nuestra escuela unos chicos… uff – Mina suspiró pero Amy le dio un codazo.

\- Serena… la pregunta es ¿cómo te encuentras tú? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – la rubia arqueó la ceja.

\- Pues ya sabes… Darien se fue… y… - Lita habló con todo el tacto que pudo pero de pronto Serena hizo una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¿Saben qué? Si me van a hablar todo el día de que Darien se fue, mejor no me hablen. ¡Sí, se fue! ¿Y qué? ¡No me voy a morir! Rini también se fue ¿y? Llámenme mala madre futura pero me importa un comino… La vida sigue. De Darien nunca he obtenido más que frialdad por un futuro arreglado y Rini no me considera más que una rival.

\- ¡Serena! – gritaron las tres amigas al unísono.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¿Contentas?

Serena siguió su camino cuando en ese preciso momento, todas las chicas de la preparatoria gritaban histéricas. Un auto de lujo había llegado y de él estaba bajando el grupo más popular de todo Japón: Three Lights. Mina se olvidó de Serena y corrió al auto. Amy se sonrojó y Lita se quedó pensativa. Pero Serena, sin fijarse, se quedó frente a frente con el chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules: el llamado Seiya Kou.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres esa chica! – dijo reconociendo a la rubia del aeropuerto sintiendo la presencia de una princesa.

\- ¿Y tú eres? – Serena no reconocía al cantante.

\- No puedo creer que seas la única chica que tengas la fortuna de tenerme delante y no sepas quien soy…

\- Si supieras quien soy yo, no presumirías de tu fama…

Serena se hizo a un lado y se dirigió al salón. Taiki y Yaten lidiaban con las fans y Seiya se quedó atónito.

\- Hay algo en ti… hay algo en ti, lo sé.

S&amp;S

\- ¡Ya llegué! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – dijo Rei mientras trataba de tomar aire.

\- Serena está rarísima… - Amy fue la primera en hablar.

\- Ya mandé a Artemis a que hable con Luna para saber si sabe algo… Tal parece que no le importara que Darien se fue y que Rini regresó al siglo XXX… Si la vieras cómo nos habló…

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Y eso es malo? Al menos no se puso a llorar… ya está madurando…

Las chicas se miraron. Serena lloraba por todo y siempre dependía de Darien. ¿Y si Rei tenía razón? ¿Y si Serena al fin estaba madurando?

\- ¿Ya sabes que Three Lights está estudiando en nuestra escuela?

\- ¡Me voy a morir! ¿Por qué demonios no me cambié de preparatoria?

Mientras tanto, Serena, en la azotea de la prepa, seguía con sus pensamientos. Ahora ya sin enemigos ¿Qué le esperaba? Dos años de estar atada a esa leyenda del Milenio de Plata, de Tokio de Cristal y estar aferrada a alguien que había sido tan frío para darle un anillo justo antes de partir hacia Estados Unidos. ¿Qué enamorado hacía eso? Tanto llanto, tanto rogarle, para eso…

\- Siento que mi vida no ha tenido sentido… - habló en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que una figura masculina estaba detrás de ella. -

Reemplacémosla por otra que la tenga…

Serena se volvió y vio a aquel hombre. De pronto sintió como si ya lo conociera. Cabello negro, ojos azules. Pero no. No era Darien. Tenía una expresión más decidida, los ojos chispeantes y una cola de caballo con el lustroso pelo sujetado. Sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció.

\- No se puede reemplazar una vida…

\- Pero sí a un hombre… y tú estás cuestionando a uno ahora, ¿no es así bombón?

– Seiya se acercó y se situó al lado de la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Bombón… me fascina tu peinado… además eres tan linda como una princesa… no me extrañaría que lo fueras…

Serena de pronto sintió calor en su corazón y sintiéndose halagada, le sonrió.

\- Seiya Kou, vocalista de Three Lights.

\- Serena Tsukino, estudiante de la Preparatoria Juuban.

\- ¿Fanática?

\- No sabía ni quién eras… ¿Acosador?

\- Sólo contigo… ¿Soltera?

Serena se quedó pensando. Y después de meditarlo quince segundos, contestó.

\- Por ahora. ¿Interesado?

\- Increíblemente. ¿Mañana a las diez en el parque?

\- Acepto.


	6. El Espejo de Michiru

Hola chicas, bueno, esto está complicado en un inicio pero se los iré deshilando poco a poco... Serena tendrá un carácter un poco más maduro, no todo será de llorar y llorar y pues Seiya aquí sí recibirá más atención, se los puedo asegurar... Bueno, las dejo, Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!

Capítulo 6

El Espejo de Michiru

La tarde pasaba presurosa pero no en la cama de Haruka. Los dos cuerpos femeninos jugaban entre las sábanas mientras las cortinas se estremecían por el viento que se colaba a la elegante estancia. El cabello turquesa de Michiru caía sobre el hombro de Haruka mientras ésta le besaba la espalda con deseo y adoración.

\- Deberíamos vestirnos… Setsuna no tardará en llegar con Hotaru…

\- Pues le ponemos llave a nuestra habitación y no hay problema… - Haruka tomó entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de su amante y la besó en los labios.

\- No me tientes… pero de verdad… - Michiru posó su dedo índice en los labios de Haruka pero de pronto, la sailor del viento, la tomó de la muñeca.

\- El viento… el viento lo siento diferente…

\- Yo también… las aguas se están tornando violentas… Necesito mi espejo…

Michiru saltó de la cama sin importarle su desnudez y tomó su espejo. Lo vio por espacio de dos minutos y de pronto emitió un grito y lo dejó caer al suelo. Haruka la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

\- ¿Qué viste? Dime, Michiru… ¿qué viste?

En ese momento, se oyeron las risas de Setsuna y Hotaru que acababan de llegar.

\- ¡Vístete! – ordenó Michiru.

– Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente…

S&amp;S

\- ¿Por qué le dije que sí? – Serena se lamentaba de su impulso con Seiya en la azotea de la prepa mientras Luna la escuchaba en su monólogo.

\- ¿A quién le dijiste que sí, Serena?

\- Un chico me invitó a salir… ¿está mal?

\- Mientras no intentes besarlo y él a ti… Tú ya estás comprometida… ¿recuerdas?

\- Luna… cuando Darien rompió conmigo cuando la Familia Blackmoon nos atacó… él me dijo: "¿por qué tengo que estar atado a ti tan sólo por lo que sucedió en el pasado?"…

\- Pero lo hizo para protegerte…

\- Pero ahora no dejo de pensar que quizás lo dijo en serio… Sobre todo después de enterarnos que Rini era nuestra hija…

\- Bueno, es que es algo que…

\- ¡Que ya está predestinado! Realmente siempre me sentiré enamorada de Darien porque nunca he comparado lo que siento con otro hombre… y ahora este anillo me pesa tanto…

\- Serena… - Luna empezaba a comprender la rebeldía en la que se debatía su pupila.

\- Que tarde estoy empezando a comprender mi destino… - una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla.

S&amp;S

Aunque Hotaru había quedado en la forma de un bebé, ya había crecido velozmente a su edad adolescente. No había necesidad de dejarla afuera de las pláticas de las outer sailor scouts. Su inteligencia precoz era magnífica y necesaria a la hora de tomar decisiones. Estando en el comedor de la lujosa estancia en la que vivían, Michiru comenzó a hablar.

\- Bien… tenemos problemas. Y problemas serios.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hotaru.

\- Estábamos juntas y el viento se agitó y Michiru vio su espejo – explicó Haruka.

\- De hecho, nosotras llegamos porque yo sentí frío y Setsuna tenía la necesidad de volver a la puerta del tiempo.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? – Haruka miró a la sailor del tiempo que permanecía callada.

\- Sí. Pero sé que mi lugar está aquí ahora. No puedo ir a cada rato a la puerta del tiempo a verificar cómo se encuentra la Pequeña Dama.

\- Ella está bien. – afirmó Michiru ante el asombro de Setsuna y las demás.– Pero por lo que vi en el espejo… no es nuestra Pequeña Dama…

Tres pares de ojos clavaron la mirada en la sailor de las profundidades marinas.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – Setsuna se le dejó ir a Michiru pero Haruka la detuvo ante la expectación de Hotaru.

\- Setsuna… ¿Tú viste, presenciaste el nacimiento de la Pequeña Dama?

La sailor del tiempo se quedó callada. La verdad era que nunca había podido presenciar un nacimiento de la familia real. Tan sólo le llegaban las noticias con un mínimo de retraso para que hiciera acto de presencia. Pero no. Ni siquiera había presenciado el nacimiento de Serena.

\- No. Yo fui informada y requerida después.

\- ¿Viste a Serena embarazada?

\- Sabes que no puedo abandonar la puerta del tiempo…

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Michiru?

\- Acabo de presenciar en el espejo una escena… una mujer sumamente parecida a Serena, podría pasar por su gemela… pero pelirroja.

\- ¿Y? – apresuró Haruka.

\- Teniendo relaciones amorosas con el príncipe Endymion en un planeta que no conozco.

Hotaru, con aquella inteligencia precoz, empezó a atar cabos.

\- En el futuro, Setsuna no presenció el embarazo de Serena y no vio a Serena embarazada…

\- Pero no es lo único que vi…

\- ¿Qué más viste?

\- Antes de que pasara la catástrofe de Tokio de Cristal, una noche una sombra cubrió todo, incluyendo las mentes… y apareció una cuna con la pequeña dama que conocemos… y vi otra escena donde esta pelirroja está llorando la muerte de la misma bebé…

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Setsuna estalló.- La Pequeña Dama es como una hija para mí… eso es imposible…

\- El espejo de Michiru no miente mamá Setsuna… - Hotaru le tomó la mano.

\- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo… Saber dónde se encuentra ese planeta que vi, localizar a Darien en Estados Unidos y en última instancia, buscar al guardián de la Tierra.

\- ¡Ese es Darien!

\- Te equivocas…

\- Hay alguien más antiguo.

– Helios. El sí tuvo que estar presente en el nacimiento de Serena…

\- ¿Y si la Pequeña Dama no es hija de Serena?

\- Estamos en gravísimos problemas…- anunció Haruka.


	7. Robo de Semillas Estelares y Algo Más

**Capítulo 7**

**Robo de Semillas Estelares y algo más**

\- ¡Iron Mouse!

La sailor tragó saliva y temblaba como una hoja ante la poderosa voz de su ama. Bastaba ver sus brazaletes para saber que le debía su vida. Había estado fallando en conseguir semillas estelares y sus intentos estaban siendo frustrados por otras sailor scouts. Sabía que detrás de Galaxia estaban otras sailors que aguardaban por sustituirla.

\- ¡Señora Galaxia, le juro que no es mi culpa!

\- Si vuelves a fallar esta vez… ¡no dudes que voy a matarte!

\- ¡Por favor, no lo haga! – lloriqueó Iron Mouse. Le prometo que ahora sí le voy a conseguir una… hay un grupo musical muy famoso… planeo sacarle la semilla estelar a su vocalista.

Unas risillas se oyeron detrás del trono de Galaxia pero ésta con ojos de águila pareció penetrar el alma de Iron Mouse.

-Si me fallas, sabes a lo que te atienes…

S&amp;S

En el templo Hikawa, Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina discutían el ataque de una sailor para quitarle una semilla estelar a una persona. Afortunadamente, Rei había logrado llegar a impedir el ataque pero Serena, ni sus luces. Al contrario, la que había llegado era una sailor scout que no conocía, una tal Sailor Star Maker que con un Poder de Creación Estelar, había terminado en un santiamén con el ataque y santo remedio. Aquello era inconcebible. ¿Quién era esa sailor? Las cuatro estaban delante del fuego de Rei.

\- ¿Va a venir Serena?

\- Olvídalo Rei… no se va a parar por aquí en todo el día… - dijo Luna entrando mientras todos se quedaban asombrados. Artemis se quedó impactado.

\- ¡Pero la necesitamos aquí!

\- La verdad es que creo que debemos dejarla en paz… - Luna recordó su plática con ella y sabía que ya le había exigido demasiado. Tenía que dejarla ser una adolescente normal. – Hagámoslo nosotros… ¿Qué ves, Rei?

\- Pues… estoy tratando de ver si la sailor scout que acabó con la otra anoche está de nuestro lado y… esto es muy raro…

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Amy.

\- La sailor que nos atacó no pertenece ni siquiera a nuestro sistema solar. Pero la que acabó con ella…

\- Pues es obvio que tampoco es de aquí… - dijo Mina.

\- Es que el fuego me dice que su alma pertenece a la Tierra…

\- ¿Qué? – Lita, Artemis y Luna casi gritaron.

Amy se levantó y se puso sus lentes de inmediato. Sacó su computadora.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mina.

\- ¿Se te hace poco? Tengo que comunicarme con Haruka y las demás. Y ponerme a investigar este asunto.

S&amp;S

Serena se encontraba esperando a Seiya en el parque. Una parte le decía que se fuera y otra que lo esperaba. Lejos estaba de pensar que Amy ya se había comunicado con Haruka y que ella y Michiru ya iban rumbo al templo Hikawa junto con la información que habían recolectado del espejo. Pero el destino quiso que Haruka distinguiera a Serena en la banca del parque.

\- ¡Gatita! ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

\- En estos días, sólo las parejas y las palomas están en el parque… - dijo Michiru.

\- ¿Tienes una cita?

\- Pues… emmm… no exactamente… bueno, no sé. Me invitó a salir Seiya Kou.

\- ¿Seiya Kou? – Michiru empezó a reírse. - ¿No es del que te pusiste celoso porque me ayudó a cambiarme en el concierto que di con Three Lights?

\- No me hables de eso ¿quieres? – Haruka rodó los ojos en blanco. – Pues te recomendaría que te regresaras a tu casa ahora mismo.

\- No le hagas caso… Seiya es muy buena persona… y muy guapo…

\- Pues yo sólo te advierto una cosa gatita… no juegues con fuego porque después el lobo te comerá…

Haruka y Michiru se alejaron y Serena se quedó pensativa. ¿Cuándo Darien había jugado con fuego y había querido comérsela? Nunca. Ella también tenía necesidades. Un beso en el cuello, en la nuca, un apretón en la cintura… su imaginación voló y no se dio cuenta cuando la tomaron de la cintura tan fuerte que la hicieron girar.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Me tardé? Lo siento… mis hermanos andaban levemente histéricos… ¿nos vamos? – Seiya le tendió la mano para tomársela y Serena aturdida, se la dio entrelazando sus dedos entre los suyos.

S&amp;S

La mañana y la tarde se pasaron volando. Seiya y Serena pasaron parte del día en el zoológico comiendo algodones de azúcar, en la casa de los sustos donde Seiya a propósito gritaba para abrazar a Serena y después en la rueda de la fortuna. Seiya, totalmente embelesado, se atrevió a ir más allá.

\- ¿De verdad no tienes novio, bombón?

\- ¿Importa? – Serena tenía la vista perdida en el cielo.

\- Es que… ¿se te haría loco si te digo que me estoy enamorando de ti? Y te lo pregunto porque yo te vi en el aeropuerto por primera vez… e ibas acompañada de un hombre…

\- Sí… se llama Darien. Tienes el tipo de él. Cabello negro, ojos azules… pero un carácter totalmente diferente. Tú eres vivaz, chispeante, te dejas ir, nunca me corriges y me dejas ser yo misma… hoy lo comprobé…

\- ¿Y él no era así? – Seiya preguntó casi con dolor.

\- No… se molestaba si quería ir de la mano con él. Jamás me habría tomado de la cintura en público.

\- ¡Pues es un idiota! Yo que daría por estar siempre así… gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy contigo bombón… que eres una princesa… Me recuerdas a una…

\- ¿Y si lo fuera? – preguntó Serena coqueta.

\- Serías el paquete completo…

Una lágrima rebelde no se pudo contener de los ojos de Serena y rodó por su mejilla. Seiya recordó a Kakyuu y se hincó para limpiársela con sus dedos. No sabía que había detonado esa lágrima pero tenía que eliminarla.

\- ¡Vámonos!

S&amp;S

Serena y Seiya llegaron a un club nocturno súper exclusivo. Seiya sólo le hizo una seña al de seguridad y éste inmediatamente lo hizo pasar. Taiki y Yaten lo observaron desde el segundo piso cuando llegó acompañado de Serena.

\- ¿Por qué la trajo aquí? ¿Es la chica de la Prepa?

\- Sí… la que dijo que tenía la esencia de princesa… tal vez sea bueno que la haya traído…

\- La lleva al cuarto privado…

\- No nos metamos en lo que hace…

Seiya entró con Serena y tecleó los dígitos en la pared para que sólo se pudiera abrir el cuarto desde adentro. De pronto, Serena recordó las palabras de Haruka: "no juegues con fuego porque después el lobo te comerá…" y tragó saliva. ¿En qué se había metido? Sin darse cuenta, terminó de rodillas recordando que nunca había estado así en una situación con Darien. Dos largos años y nada de nada. Ni siquiera un beso que le hiciera humedecerse y ¿se suponía que tenía una hija? De pronto, Seiya se hincó junto a ella.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- No…

\- No te preocupes… te vas a sentir muy bien…

Serena de pronto se imaginó una escena donde Seiya la tomaba de la barbilla, la tomaba por la espalda para pegarla a su cuerpo y acorralarla en la pared y comenzar a besar su cuello, desgarrar su blusa y empezar a besarla por todo su torso y sin querer hizo una mueca de placer. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando y se rió nerviosamente.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- No, de nada…

\- ¿Es tu primera vez?

Serena sintió que el calor le invadía el cuello, las orejas, el cuello y allá abajo. Tenía ganas de decir una palabrota. ¿Darien quién? Su corazón, rebelde ahora, anhelaba contestar algo pero no podía. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los ojos azul zafiro de Seiya.

\- Hay algo en ti…

\- Eh…

Seiya no podía dejar de ver a Serena. Sabía que había algo especial en ella. Odiaba siquiera imaginarla con otro y era una locura, ni siquiera se conocían pero él sentía que estaba destinado que estuvieran juntos. Y sin pensarlo, apagó la luz.

\- Seiya… ¿Seiya? – Serena se sintió confundida.

\- Aún en la oscuridad… te encontraré… - y fundió sus labios con los de Serena de una manera tan anhelante que hubieran podido salir chispas. Serena tomó aire, olvidó todo, se abrazó a su cuello y se dejó llevar en el mejor beso que había dado en toda su vida mientras se perdía en las mieles del roce de aquellos labios.


	8. Sailor Star Fighter

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Los leo todos y gracias por su apoyo en esta loca aventura! Me disculpo por no haber actualizado pero es que había estado un poco ocupada... Espero que hayan sido pacientes y me disculpen... ya saben que Seiya nunca nos falla!**

**Capítulo 8**

**Sailor Star Fighter**

Serena suspiró cuando sus labios se separaron. Jamás pensó que Seiya la besaría y muchísimo menos que se dejaría besar. Se llevó la mano a la boca y contuvo un sollozo.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Seiya dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Seiya había enloquecido de amor desde que había visto a Serena. Pero ahora que la había besado, se había acercado lo suficiente para detectar en ella el olor de flores y mariposas de Kakyuu. Era exactamente igual. Idéntico. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas de diferentes galaxias olieran igual? A no ser que…

\- ¡Bombón! Dime un secreto… - Seiya la tomó todavía en la oscuridad entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. – Algo que se suponga que yo no deba saber de ti…

Serena suspiró. No estaban Luna, Rei ni Haruka para reprenderla. Y de sus labios salió una frase.

\- De verdad soy una princesa. Dime tú un secreto.

\- Tengo dos personalidades.

No sabían que los dos acababan de revelarse la clave del otro. Serena imaginó que probablemente se refería a su faceta de cantante. Pero Seiya inmediatamente, al detectar el olor de Kakyuu en Serena, ver el parecido tremendo, igual, las dos coletas, no cabía duda que era la princesa de Kinmoku de incógnito… ¡tenía que ser! ¡Y la había besado! ¡Al demonio! ¡Estaban en otro planeta y tenía que decírselo a Yaten y Taiki!

S&amp;S

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre? – Haruka siempre iba al grano. Las inner scouts estaban silenciosas mientras Amy manejaba la minicomputadora y Michiru se acercaba al fuego de Rei.

\- ¿Dónde están Setsuna y Hotaru? – preguntó Mina.

\- Por el momento no las queremos poner nerviosas… sobre todo a Setsuna… - explicó Michiru.

\- Ustedes primero… - Haruka insistió.

Rei tomó la palabra y Amy dejó de usar la computadora. Lita y Mina parecían estar en el limbo. Hablaron del robo de las semillas estelares y de la aparición de Sailor Star Maker.

\- ¿Qué? – Michiru se desconcertó.

\- ¡Es que tiene que ser lógico! – intervino Artemis. – Si hay más reinos parecidos al Milenio de Plata en las galaxias del Universo, es lógico que haya más sailor scouts.

\- ¡Pero lo que nos preocupa no es eso! – exclamó Lita.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- Que mi fuego me reveló que el alma de esa sailor que aparentemente no es de nuestra galaxia… pertenece a nuestro planeta…

\- ¡Eso no puede ser posible! – saltó Haruka.

\- ¡Ya lo sabemos! – Amy está en eso ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y ustedes? También deben tener información puesto que no trajeron a Setsuna por miedo… - intervino Mina.

Haruka entrecruzó miradas con Michiru. ¿Debían decirles lo que el espejo les había revelado?

\- De acuerdo. Después de todo, todas estamos de parte de la gatita… Tenemos fuertes sospechas para pensar que la Pequeña Dama… pues no es la Pequeña Dama…

\- ¿Qué? – Todas gritaron de asombro.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – preguntó Luna.

\- Mi espejo reveló a Darien teniendo relaciones en otra galaxia con una dama idéntica a Serena… idéntica… podría pasar por su gemela… sólo que su cabello es rojo. Y luego me mostró un manto que cubrió Tokio de Cristal. Y después de ese velo oscuro, la cuna de la pequeña.

\- ¿Ustedes vieron a la Neo Reina Serena embarazada?

Las scouts dudaron.

\- ¡Qué voy a saber! A duras penas me acuerdo de mi presente y quieres que me acuerde de mi futuro! - se quejó Mina.

\- Pues resulta que Setsuna nunca la vió. – sentenció Michiru.

\- Y… ¿si Serena es rubia y Darien moreno… no se supone que…? – Lita empezó a atar cabos.

\- ¡Exacto Jupiter! ¿De dónde sacaría la Pequeña Dama un cabello rosado si no es de una madre pelirroja?

S&amp;S

Seiya y Serena comenzaron a bailar en la pista. Serena de verdad se estaba divirtiendo. Taiki y Yaten los observaban desde el segundo piso. Habían notado la señal que les había hecho Seiya.

\- ¿Verdad que te sientes muy bien? – preguntó Seiya.

\- Sí, claro…

De pronto, un apagón. Todos empezaron a correr creando un caos. Yaten y Taiki, sintiendo la presencia de algo maligno, empezaron a sacar a la gente por las puertas de emergencia. Seiya apretó a Serena contra su pecho.

\- No te preocupes, bombón. Yo te protegeré…

Y cuando Serena se sintió tan pegada al pecho del hombre que poco antes había besado, se dio cuenta. Era muy parecida la sensación de estar con Darien. Como antes. Como se sentía cuando había viajado al Milenio de Plata y había un verdadero amor, una verdadera necesidad de protegerse el uno al otro. Y también había un aroma muy parecido entre los dos. Parecido, pero no igual. Los brazos de Seiya daban más calor aunque fuera más joven que Darien, sus ojos eran más azules que los de Darien… como si fuera…

\- ¡Ahora sí Seiya Kou! ¡Soy Sailor Iron Mouse y te voy a quitar tu semilla estelar! ¡Eres un cantante famoso, seguro tienes una semilla deslumbrante y mi señora Galaxia no me va a poder lastimar!

\- Serena… corre…

\- ¡Seiya!

\- ¡Corre! – ordenó el pelinegro.

Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que transformarse y de inmediato. Tenía que salvar a Seiya. No podía soportar la idea de que lastimaran uno sólo de sus cabellos. Mientras tanto, Seiya le sonrió a Iron Mouse.

\- ¡Tonta! ¡Poder de Lucha Estelar! ¡Transformación! – Seiya se transformó en su otra personalidad, Sailor Star Fighter y Iron Mouse sintió que ahora sí, Galaxia la mataría. No podría contra Fighter.

\- ¡Me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar!

\- ¡Dime dónde está Galaxia! – urgió Fighter a la desconsolada anima mate.

\- ¡Détente! ¡Soy Sailor Moon! ¡No permitiré que le quites su semilla estelar a Seiya Kou! ¿Dónde está? – Serena empezó a preocuparse cuando no veía a Seiya por ninguna parte. Sólo a aquellas dos sailor scouts desconocidas.

\- No te preocupes. Él está bien… - respondió Fighter mientras Sailor Moon respiraba con alivio.

\- Ahhhhhh…. ¿es que no lo sabes? – se empezó a reír Iron Mouse. -¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

\- ¿Decirme qué? – Sailor Moon no sabía que le hablaba sobre la verdadera identidad de Fighter.

Sailor Star Fighter ya estaba a punto de atacar para acabar con Iron Mouse pero una sombra apareció. Una carcajada macabra hizo que Fighter abrazara a Sailor Moon. Vieron como el terror se apoderó de Iron Mouse cuando la sombra le arrancaba los brazaletes de sus manos y de pronto se desvanecía perdiendo la vida. Después, una tranquilidad mortal.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Sailor Moon se acercó a Fighter.

\- Vengo de otra galaxia…

\- No… tu perteneces a este planeta… lo sé. Podría jurarlo…

\- ¡Estás loca!

\- ¡Puedo probarlo! – Sailor Moon se defendió.

\- ¡No, no puedes!

\- ¿Quieres ver que sí?


	9. La Visita a Helios

**Capítulo 9**

**La visita a Helios**

Setsuna y Hotaru habían hecho creer a Michiru y Haruka que se encontraban nerviosas. Pero no. La verdad es que se habían visto mucho más listas que sus compañeras. Convertidas en sailors, ambas con báculos en manos, habían usado la llave del tiempo que en algunas ocasiones fuera usada por la Pequeña Dama, para acceder a los territorios del bosque de Helios. Sólo él tenía la verdad en sus manos. Hotaru se acercó a Plut.

\- Pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea que nos revele Helios, tienes que ser fuerte…

\- Lo seré… pero tenemos que saber la verdad…

Llegaron hasta el lago que parecía un espejo, donde Helios se había hundido y quedado en el fondo después de haber acabado con Neherenia y el circo Death Moon. Setsuna comenzó a susurrar en voz bajita.

\- ¿Helios? ¿Helios?

\- Shhh… espera. Veo una sombra en el fondo del lago… - dijo Hotaru con admiración.

De pronto, envuelto en una luz dorada cegadora, Helios se elevó por los aires y se presentó delante de las sailor scouts con un saludo glacial.

\- Sailor Saturn, Sailor Plut… nunca habían visitado mi bosque… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

\- Sentimos mucho haberte sacado de tu sueño… - se disculpó Hotaru.

\- Venimos a… venimos a pedirte que nos hables del pasado y del futuro…

\- ¿Conmigo? – inquirió Helios.

\- Sí.

\- Esos son tus terrenos, Setsuna… - Helios se extrañó.

\- Lo sé, pero… bien sabes que yo nunca he podido estar presente en los nacimientos reales por estar vigilando la puerta del tiempo…

Helios de pronto palideció. Pero dejó que las scouts siguieran hablando.

\- Y sabemos que tú también tienes acceso al futuro. Y por lo tanto tuviste que tener acceso a presenciar el embarazo y nacimiento de la Pequeña Dama, no es así?

\- Espera un momento. Détente. Yo puedo presenciar nacimientos reales de la luna y de la tierra. Por supuesto. Pero no los embarazos.

\- Entonces tampoco viste a la Neo Reina Serena embarazada?

\- ¡No! – exclamó Helios. – Yo sólo vi a Rini recién nacida en su cuna.

Setsuna y Hotaru se miraron. En eso, Helios no las iba a ayudar.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué hay del nacimiento de Serena?

Helios palideció. Se puso blanco como la cera. Hotaru lo notó inmediatamente y sin medir su audacia, lo amenazó con su báculo.

\- Has palidecido. Sabes algo. No nos mientas o te juro que aquí no me va a importar herirte…

\- Quítame tu báculo de encima… se los voy a decir. Llevo años y años cargando este secreto y ahora que Neherenia es una niña, puedo revelarlo…

S&amp;S

Fighter se sintió atraído hacia la oferta de Serena pero vio en la oscuridad los ojos de Taiki y Yaten.

\- Después nos veremos… Sailor Moon…

\- ¡Espera!

Sailor Star Fighter desapareció y Sailor Moon se quedó frustrada. Su mente recordó a Seiya y deshizo su transformación para buscarlo cuando él llegó.

\- ¡Bombón! Estás bien?

\- Seiya! Me asusté tanto! – Serena se abrazó de él y Seiya la apretó contra su pecho. – Creí que no te volvería a ver…

\- ¿Quieres volverme a ver? – Seiya la miró y le robó un beso de aquellos sedosos labios que no lo rechazaron.

\- Sí…. Sí quiero… - Serena escondió su rostro en el cuello de Seiya sintiendo culpa por haber dicho que sí por lo que dirían las scouts cuando se enteraran… Si se enteraban…

\- Te veo en el balcón de tu casa a medianoche… ¿sí?

\- Ahí te veré… Pase lo que pase… ahí!

S&amp;S

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la Tierra antes que la Reina Serenity estuviera embarazada? – Helios, Hotaru y Setsuna se encontraban sentados en un claro del bosque.

\- Los reyes de la tierra esperaban al acostumbrado heredero. Y me presenté al nacimiento de Endymion. Pero sucedió algo extraño. Inaudito. La reina volvió a quedar embarazada.

\- ¿De verdad? Pero si solamente se permite un heredero…

\- El rey quiso que se detuviera el embarazo pero cuando se descubrió, ya estaba muy avanzado. Y me mandaron llamar otra vez para presentarme al segundo heredero a la corona terrenal. Con el mismo pelo negro, ojos intensamente zafiro, muy parecido a su hermano, el príncipe Seiya.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con él? Dónde está?

\- No te adelantes a mi relato Hotaru… Saben la verdadera identidad de Neherenia?

\- No…

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Setsuna. Era la hermana de la Neo Reina Serenity.

\- Qué? Pero mamá Setsuna, por qué nunca lo dijiste? – preguntó casi aterrada y asqueada Sailor Saturn.

\- No quería que Serena dudara. Si sabía que era su tía, probablemente hubiésemos perdido esa batalla…

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso… el sentimentalismo de Serena las hubiera llevado al fracaso.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Bueno… fue un caso parecido al de la Tierra en su momento. Pero la nombrada reina fue Serenity. Neherenia no tuvo ningún título en el Milenio de Plata lo cual hizo que su psique se empezara a descontrolar, sus ansias de poder a materializarse y pues…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se encargó de que su hermana tuviera dos hijas. Dos niñas. Una rubia… Serena. Una pelirroja… Kakyuu. Se acordó que para que ambas pudieran ser princesas, me llevaría a Kakyuu a un planeta llamado Kinmoku. Y pensé en el príncipe Seiya, a la sombra de su hermano mayor Endymion… y decidí también llevármelo para que pudiese reinar junto con dos acompañantes. La única condición es que no volverían a verlos nunca más.

\- No puede ser!

\- Helios, cómo pudiste? – Setsuna sentía la cara roja de indignación.

\- Era lo único que podíamos hacer… Por eso cuando tu llegaste, sólo viste a la princesa Serena. Yo ya me había llevado a Kakyuu…

\- Es decir que Kakyuu técnicamente por derecho de sangre donde quiera que esté es princesa del Milenio de Plata? – preguntó Hotaru.

\- Sí.

\- Y si ella se acostara con el Príncipe Endymion en un caso totalmente hipotético y tuviesen una hija, la niña sería Pequeña Dama?

\- En ese caso hipotético, sí, sería Pequeña Dama, pero no reconocida porque por decreto, aunque Kakyuu es princesa del Milenio de Plata, la reconocida por la Reina Serenity es Serena. Sería una Pequeña Dama en segunda línea.

\- Entonces en ese caso, no habría todavía sucesora al Milenio de Plata?

\- No. Sólo en el caso de que Serena renunciara al trono a favor de Kakyuu. Pero de qué estamos hablando? Esos son sólo casos hipotéticos, no van a suceder nunca!

Setsuna que se había mantenido callada, habló con voz susurrante.

\- Es que tenemos razones para creer que ya sucedieron.


	10. Empire

**Hola chicas! Ya sé que me querrán matar porque me tardé horrores pero les comparto que volví a ganar un premio literario! Wiiiiiiii! Entonces pues estoy feliz de que un cuento mío haya sido ganador por segundo año consecutivo. Gané con un cuento que se llama "Las Catrinas" en el Premio Sahuayo de Literatura 2014. Lo había ganado un año atrás en el 2013 con "La Boda". Así que fue por esa razón que me tardé. Sin embargo, para que no se me enojen, les subiré un One Shot que hice para una recopilación de cuentos. Se llama Atelofobia obviamente ya saben de quién estoy hablando. Saludos y éxito! Seiya nunca nos falla!**

**Capítulo 10**

**Empire**

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – Yaten detuvo con la mano a Seiya que ya se estaba escabullendo para ir a su encuentro a medianoche con Serena.

\- Si ya lo sabes… ¿para qué lo preguntas? Va a verse con esa niña rubia… - dijo Taiki prendiendo la luz. - ¿Sí sabes que estamos aquí para buscar a Kakyuu?

\- ¡Ya lo sé y si no fueras tan pretencioso te darías cuenta que Serena emana la misma energía que la princesa! – Seiya volvió a apagar las luces y retó con la mirada a Taiki.

\- ¡Por favor! – Yaten resopló pero Taiki lo silenció con una mirada.

\- En eso tiene razón… y sólo por eso vamos a dejarlo ir con esa niña…

\- ¿Tú también? – el platinado no podía creer aquello.

\- ¡Deja de hacerte el interesante, Yaten! – Taiki lo reprendió. – Bien sabes que nosotros podemos ver más allá de lo que es evidente. El olor de canela, alas en la espalda… eso también lo tiene Serena Tsukino… sin contar con que el peinado es muy similar al de Kakyuu…

Yaten guardó silencio. Él también se había dado cuenta pero no quería mezclar la Prepa con la búsqueda. Pensaba que solamente eran ideas de Seiya. Pero ahora Taiki también admitía todo.

\- ¿Ya me puedo ir? ¡Tengo una cita!

\- Con una condición. Cántale a Serena la nueva canción.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Yaten se ofendió.

\- Si notas un cambio en ella…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya veremos…

S&amp;S

\- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que…?

\- Tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que Serena no es la madre de Rini… pero sí del rey Endymion…

\- ¿Pero entonces… Kakyuu? – Helios temblaba mientras Sailor Saturn lo sostenía.

\- Yo también estoy devastada y me siento traicionada y… ¡no sé qué hacer! – Sailor Plut comenzó a llorar. He sido parte de crianza de Rini como si fuera la futura soberana… y ahora sé que no lo será… Serena piensa que es su hija y… ¡no lo es! Y no conozco a Kakyuu pero sé que lleva en las venas la sangre real…

\- ¿No recuerdas más nada, Helios?

\- Si pudiera recordar más cosas o si sé más, mis recuerdos se evaporaron cuando Neherenia me convirtió en Pegaso… y ahora, con su mente renovada y siendo niña, es como si hubiésemos borrado todo. No podríamos preguntarle nada porque nada sabría. Está empezando desde cero… Y Zirconia está muerta. Pero alguien tuvo que haberle ayudado… alguien tuvo que haber manipulado todo para que Endymion y Kakyuu se encontraran… pero… ¿quién?

S&amp;S

\- ¿Bombón? – Seiya comenzó a aventar piedritas al vidrio de Serena. Ésta ya se encontraba lista con jeans y blusa debajo de la pijama. Luna dormía profundamente y con cuidado, se deslizó hacia afuera.

\- Shhh…. No hagas ruido…

\- ¿Subo o bajas?

\- ¿Me puedes aguantar?

\- ¡Lánzate!

Serena sonrió como chiquilla. Nunca había tenido esos momentos de complicidad con Darien en tantos años. Se suponía que eso hacían las parejas. Pero ahora estaba lanzándose a los brazos de un extraño… ¿lo era? ¿quería que siguiera siéndolo? Seiya hizo una mueca como si estuviera demasiado pesada y Serena lo miró con mala cara.

\- Si peso tanto, me regreso…

\- ¡Cómo crees! No pesas nada… pero deja la pijama aquí y vámonos al parque. Te compré una malteada para ti y un refresco para mí… Vámonos.

Ambos corrieron como chiquillos por las calles desiertas hasta llegar al parque. Se sentaron en los columpios y comenzaron a ver las estrellas.

\- Oye bombón… ¿Tienes novio?

\- Ya no lo sé…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se fue… está en Estados Unidos. Pero cuando estaba aquí no era tampoco mucho mi novio que digamos…

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – Seiya dejó de beber su refresco y fijó su mirada en los ojos de Serena.

\- ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que amaste a alguien por primera vez y después fue por fuerza sobrenatural que estabas atado a esa persona?

\- Sí… ni me hables de eso. Circunstancias… razones… y te sientes…

\- ¡Atrapada!

\- ¡Exacto! Pero… ¿lo amas?

\- Quizás mi ayer lo ame…

\- Pero y ¿hoy?

\- Se supone que el destino está escrito en las estrellas…

Seiya recordó las palabras de Taiki y tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas.

\- Bombón… ¿te gustaría oír por primera vez la canción nueva que cantará el grupo? Habla del universo y las estrellas… y luego me dices si tienes la misma opinión…

\- De acuerdo…

Seiya la tomó de la mano, la hizo sentarse en las tazas rodantes y mientras empezaban a girar y a mirar el cielo, comenzó a cantar.

\- _Take off all of your skin/ Quítate toda la piel  
I'm brave when you are free / Soy más valiente cuando tú eres libre  
Shake off all of your sins / Sacúdete todos tus pecados  
And give them to me / y dámelos  
Close up, let me back in / Acércate, déjame entrar  
I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero / Quiero ser tuyo, quiero ser tu héroe  
And my heart beats / y mi corazón late_

_Like the empire of the world unite / Como el imperio del mundo se une  
We are alive / estamos vivos  
And the stars make love to the universe / y las estrellas le hacen el amor al universo  
You're my wildfire every single night / tú eres mi fuego salvaje cada noche  
We are alive / estamos vivos  
And the stars make love to the universe / y las estrellas le hacen el amor al universo_

Seiya tomó la mano de Serena que lo escuchaba embelesada y la puso en su pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón. La rubia sintió que se transportaba al Milenio de Plata pero no era a Endymion al que veía… era a otro chico… pero no podía ser posible.

\- _And you touch me / y me tocas  
And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like / y yo soy como, soy como, soy como…  
Ooh ooh  
And I'm like ooh ooh / soy como….  
And I'm like ooh ooh / soy como…  
And I'm like ooh / soy como…_

Serena se recargó en el pecho de Seiya. Latía igual que el Darien alguna vez. Aquellos ojos azules, aquel pelo negro.

\- _I will follow you down wherever you go / Te seguiré a dónde quiera que vayas  
I am, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know? / Yo soy bombón, estoy ligado a ti y ¿lo sabes?  
Closer, pull me in tight / Acércame, abrázame fuerte  
I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero / Quiero ser tuyo, quiero ser tu héroe  
And my heart beats / Y mi corazón late  
I'm just gonna raise my head / Sólo levantaré mi cabeza  
Welcome to the final edge / Bienvenida al límite final  
And I'm gonna fall / Me voy a caer  
(And the stars make love to the universe) / Y las estrellas le hacen el amor al universo  
I'm just gonna raise my head / Sólo levantaré mi cabeza  
And hold you close / Y te abrazaré fuerte_

\- ¡Abrázame! – Serena gritó mientras Seiya continuaba.

\- _Like the empire of the world unite / Como el imperio del mundo se une  
We are alive / estamos vivos  
And the stars make love to the universe / y las estrellas le hacen el amor al universo  
You're my wildfire every single night / tú eres mi fuego salvaje cada noche  
We are alive / estamos vivos  
And the stars make love to the universe / y las estrellas le hacen el amor al universo_

\- _And you touch me / y me tocas  
And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like / y yo soy como, soy como, soy como…  
Ooh ooh  
And I'm like ooh ooh / soy como….  
And I'm like ooh ooh / soy como…  
And I'm like ooh / soy como…_

Seiya terminó la canción pero Serena fijó su mirada perdida en la luna. Se habían removido sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos. Y súbitamente volteó a ver a Seiya y pronunció con voz lejana.

\- Eres como un príncipe… que le hace el amor a la luna.


	11. Kakyuu

**Capítulo 11**

**Kakyuu**

Helios se dejó caer en el pasto, preso de una angustia brutal. Ahora no nada más era saber que estaba enamorado de la Pequeña Dama, de Rini. Sino que probablemente estaba enamorado de la hija de los amoríos de dos herederos, uno legítimo y otro oculto. Setsuna contenía las ganas de llorar y Hotaru con voz madura, advirtió.

\- Debemos seguir hablando con las demás. Transportémonos al Templo Hikawa. Esto ya nos concierne a todos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Helios?

\- Sí…

Setsuna activó la esfera de su báculo y en pocos segundos, inner y outer scouts estaban alrededor del fuego del templo con Helios. Uranus se adelantó al ver al otrora Pegaso.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Será mejor que se sienten…

\- ¡Contesta de una buena vez!

\- De acuerdo… Están en lo correcto. Hay muchas posibilidades de que Rini no sea la Pequeña Dama…

\- ¿Entonces quién es su madre? – gritó Uranus mientras Mars y Venus se quedaban estáticas al igual que Neptune.

\- Una princesa llamada Kakyuu… de Kinmoku… pelirroja de heYo nrmosos ojos rojos…

\- Eso yo lo vi en mi espejo pero no sabía que se llamara Kakyuu…

\- ¿Y quién demonios es? – Uranus estaba fuera de control.

\- Por favor… siéntense… - pidió Setsuna.

Todas obedecieron. Setsuna y Helios permanecieron de pie.

\- Yo no lo sabía… Yo sólo sabía que Neherenia era hermana de la Reina Serenity…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué…?

\- Serena no habría podido con el sentimentalismo de vencer a su tía… eso es lo único que yo sabía pero yo no sabía que…

\- Kakyuu… la pelirroja que ustedes vieron en el espejo de Michiru… es la hermana gemela de Serena… hija de la Reina Serenity… princesa del Milenio de Plata no reconocida, princesa de Kinmoku y al parecer… la madre verdadera de Rini… y necesitamos encontrarla antes que Serena. Y hacerle saber de la mejor manera que…

\- Que alguien manipuló a Darien para trasladarlo a Kinmoku y engañarla con su propia hermana… - Venus se dejó caer derrotada. – Creo que después de esto no podré volver a defender el amor. – Esto es un asco…

\- Pero aún no terminamos… - dijo Hotaru.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Jupiter con fastidio casi.

\- Si Kakyuu está viva y pudo engendrar a Rini… También debe estarlo el hermano de Endymion… el otro príncipe de la Tierra… el heredero que también tuve que desterrar junto con Kakyuu…

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Mercury.

\- El príncipe Seiya. El menor. El sí debe tener recuerdos de su hermano… si tan sólo consiguiera encontrarlo y llevarlo al pasado. Debe tener recuerdos muy vagos de Endymion y de mi lago… si lo hago recordar el podría constatar que es de la Tierra y reconocería lo que digo… él también tenía derecho al trono… si Endymion alguna vez hubiese decidido abdicar…

\- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! – se aprestó Uranus pero Mercury ya estaba en su computadora especial y habló muy quedo.

\- Olvídalo… si quieres ir a Kinmoku… simplemente olvídalo…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntaron Jupiter y Neptune al mismo tiempo.

\- Kinmoku ya no existe. Está destruido. – Mercury les mostró la pantalla con una foto donde el planeta estaba destruyéndose sin remedio.

S&amp;S

\- ¡Aluminum Siren!

La nueva sailor se hincó ante Galaxia y ya tenía sus planes hechos para ofrecerle semillas estelares a su ama.

\- Dígame, mi señora.

\- Necesito semillas… terrícolas…

\- Desde luego… he detectado algunas… de este sistema… Ya tengo algo planeado… Será en un avión… no habrá manera en que escapen…

\- ¡Perfecto!

S&amp;S

Serena y Seiya estaban abrazados después de que él terminara la canción. Había notado la emoción en ella, el olor a canela, casi podía sentir al abrazarla, las alas a punto de desprenderse de sus omóplatos. Y ahí estaban tirados mirando las estrellas. No podía contener más la pregunta.

\- Serena… tú eres Kakyuu… ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? – la rubia volteó y se le quedó viendo intrigada.

\- ¡No finjas más! ¡Tú eres Kakyuu! Prácticamente me lo dijiste cuando me confesaste que eres princesa… Tus ojos, tu peinado, tu olor…

\- De manera que… - Serena empezó a llorar llena de dolor – tú amas a otra… a esa tal Kakyuu y yo te la recuerdo… y por eso… tú…

Serena se levantó e iba a echarse a correr cuando Seiya comprendió que Serena no era Kakyuu y que aquello le estaba costando el amor de su bombón.

\- ¡Bombón! ¡Espera, no es lo que tú crees!

\- ¡Déjame!

\- ¡No! ¡Te lo voy a explicar! ¡Porque te quiero!

Hizo que se sentara en los columpios y limpió las lágrimas de Serena con besos hasta que la rubia se calmó.

\- Empezaré por mí mismo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tengo dos personalidades?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, una de ellas está buscando a Kakyuu. Kakyuu es una princesa. Huele exactamente igual que tú, a canela. Se peina muy parecido a ti, con dos coletas, a excepción que en vez de hacerse dos chonguitos, dobla la coleta para que forme como una especie de luna. Tiene tu misma estatura, tu mismo porte, es idéntica a ti… la única diferencia que tienen es que tu cabello es como la miel y el de ella es como la paprika… tu eres rubia y ella es pelirroja.

\- ¿Y por qué la buscas?

\- Porque una parte de mí, cuando estoy cantando, le sirve a ella. Es como si yo junto con Yaten y Taiki fueramos sus… mmmm… como te lo explico…

\- ¿Protectores?

\- ¡Exacto! Pero ella está perdida aquí… por culpa de un hombre… casi como tú… triste…

\- ¿Qué le hizo?

\- La enamoró… ella se quedó embarazada y el nunca más volvió a verla…

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Debió haber sido horrible para ella…

\- Sí… fue horrible… lloraba desconsolada por amor… pero lo que vino fue más terrible… tuvo una niñita… pero murió y su cuerpo desapareció…

\- ¡No, por Dios! – Serena se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- Y Kakyuu huyó de sí misma y la estamos buscando… no sabemos en donde está… además que fuera de nosotros, no tiene familia…

\- ¡Ay Seiya, perdóname! ¡Y si encuentras a Kakyuu, dile que yo seré su familia! ¡Si me parezco a ella y me duele tanto esto que me cuentas, no podría soportar que siguiera sufriendo así! ¡Pobrecita! ¿Y cómo se llamaba ese mal hombre?

\- Nunca nos lo dijo… pero sí lo vimos de lejos varias veces… tenía el cabello negro, corto, alto, esbelto, de ojos azules y siempre vestía de negro… Se nos hacía raro que cuando la visitaba, lo hacía vestido de frac y siempre le llevaba una rosa roja… ¿por qué?

Serena sólo tragó saliva. Se paró inmediatamente y salió corriendo hasta su casa. Ignoró los gritos de Seiya. Una sola imagen se estaba formando en su cabeza. Seiya no acertó a detenerla. Había dicho demasiada información. Se quedó viendo flotar el cabello rubio con angustia. Serena se trepó a su balcón y se tapó completamente con la colcha. Se abrazó a sí misma, repasó la descripción que Seiya le había dado y lo único que pudo susurrar fue.

\- Tuxedo Mask… Darien.


	12. Primero Sueño

**Capítulo 12**

**Primero Sueño**

He estado aquí antes… es como la primera vez que vine al Milenio de Plata. Cuando me enteré que Beryl y Metalia nos habían matado a Endymion y a mí. Comienzo a recorrer el palacio con mi vestido flotando y mis aretes haciendo un sonido hermoso. Entro a la recámara de mi madre, de la Reina Serenity. Sobre su buró de mármol se encuentra el Santo Grial y el Cristal de Plata. No me atrevo a hacer ningún ruido pero ella está llorando amargamente. Cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia, se limpia sus lágrimas y casi corre hacia mí y me abraza fuertemente contra su pecho.

\- Mamita… ¿por qué lloras?

\- Por nada… por nada…

\- Yo sé que lloras por algo importante… y no me quieres decir…

\- Hoy tendremos un baile… y eso es lo único en lo que tienes que pensar…

\- Mamá… - la interrumpo – sé que no eres ajena a…

\- ¿Tus amores con Endymion? Lo sé hija…

\- ¿Lo sabes? – me quedo quieta y por un momento no sé si estoy hablando yo o es un recuerdo.

\- Sí. No me puedes ocultar nada, Serena…

\- Sin embargo yo siento que tú sí me ocultas algo… ¡y no sé que es!

Mi madre duda y las lágrimas cubren sus ojos. Inmediatamente pienso en el antifaz que usará Endymion para asistir al baile. Y sin más, toma el Santo Grial y me mira.

\- Que me perdonen todos… pero ¡no puedo más!

Una luz inmensa, de muchos colores surge del grial y de pronto, nos encontramos mi madre y yo en la misma habitación, pero con la reina Neherenia a un lado. Mi madre me está dando a luz y le está diciendo hermana a la reina del Death Circus.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Pero qué es esto?

\- Neherenia… es mi hermana… te presento a tu tía. Ella vive desterrada en el lado oscuro de la luna…

Mi madre parece no saber que yo vengo del futuro o yo no sé si esto es un sueño loco. Pero no parezco despertarme. Pero sé que yo ya enfrenté a la reina Neherenia pero no sabía que ella era mi tía.

\- Te preguntarás porque vive desterrada…

\- ¿Por qué es mala? – le pregunto con obviedad.

\- Mira lo que ocurrirá ahora…

Yo nazco pero inmediatamente después, mi madre grita de nuevo. Me quedo atónita al ver que otra niña nace. Es idéntica a mí pero es pelirroja. Contengo las ganas de gritar. Y recuerdo vagamente las palabras de Seiya en el parque. "¿Tú eres Kakyuu, verdad?"

\- ¿Madre?

\- Serena… ella es tu hermana. Tu gemela. Su nombre es Kakyuu. Y tuve que renunciar a ella. Técnicamente ella también es princesa del Milenio de Plata pero ahora ella reina en otro planeta llamado…

\- Kinmoku… - susurro muy bajito.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Nada. ¿Dónde?

\- En Kinmoku… en una galaxia cercana. Nunca la veremos, Serena. Pero tenía que mostrarte que una parte de nosotros nos hace falta aquí en el Milenio. Estoy rota desde ese día. Y mi hermana Neherenia fue desterrada porque ella manipuló todo para que mi niña fuera a parar allá junto con…

\- ¿Con quién? ¡Habla mamá!

\- Endymion no es hijo único, Serena.

\- ¿Qué?

Mi cabeza está girando a mil por hora. Casi estoy adivinando lo que mi madre me va a decir. Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello. Por eso me siento tan bien con él. ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Me negaría a creer semejante cosa!

\- Junto con Kakyuu, se fue el hermano menor de Endymion, aunque él, al igual que tú, no saben nada… el príncipe

\- ¡Seiya!

Mi madre y yo decimos su nombre al mismo tiempo y la reina Serenity se da cuenta que algo ha ocurrido. El pasado, el futuro, el sueño y la realidad se han alcanzado y súbitamente, cierra el Santo Grial, truena sus dedos y me susurra.

\- Pérdoname, hija…

Me despierto y estoy sudando. Veo el reloj. Acaba de pasar una hora desde que dejé a Seiya en el parque. Al príncipe Seiya… que me contó de mi hermana gemela que tiene un hijo con el hombre que amaba.


	13. El Vuelo

**Capítulo 13**

**El Vuelo**

Aluminum Siren ya tenía todo preparado. Ya había tomado el control desde temprano de todo el staff del avión de las diez de la noche donde se presentaría la premier del nuevo video de Three Lights, "Empire" y además, la firma de autógrafos, sin contar con que anunciarían el nuevo video que le seguiría y la probabilidad de hacer una entrevista exclusiva para MTV y Vh1. Muchísima gente había pagado miles de yenes y dólares. Pero sabía que había algo raro en esa rubia que Seiya Kou no dejaba de frecuentar.

\- No estará de más que le mande una invitación… Si Iron Mouse perdió la vida tratando de quitarle la semilla a Kou y esa chiquilla estaba ahí… tengo que tener todo cubierto…

S&amp;S

Mientras tanto, en el templo Hikawa, nadie había podido dormir. Si Kinmoku estaba destruido, era imposible ir a investigar sobre el paradero del hermano de Endymion. Helios se sentía totalmente destrozado al igual que Setsuna. Mina estaba ya dormida en las piernas de Amy mientras que Lita no podía evitar abrir la boca mientras roncaba sobre el hombro de Rei que dormía sobre las cenizas del fuego. Haruka y Michiru se habían retirado a la parte trasera del templo, donde se encontraba el cordón para emitir el sonido a la hora de orar. Pero no oraban.

\- ¿Ni siquiera puedes controlarte en estos momentos, Haruka?

\- ¿Después de una hora de estarte acariciando es que te quejas? – Haruka dejó de besarla y sólo la apretó más contra sí. – Lo siento, no puedo manejar el coche y de alguna manera tengo que sacar la adrenalina de toda esta situación.

Michiru se apretó a ella.

\- Lo sé. Perdón. Yo también te necesitaba pero es que…

\- Tú eres más razonable… yo soy la práctica…

\- ¿Qué hará Serena cuando sepa todo esto?

\- La gatita para empezar tendrá que obedecerme… y si le digo que se vaya para nuestra casa para mayor protección, ¡se irá y punto!

\- Como si no la conocieras…

De pronto, una luz rosa intenso, comenzó a bajar desde el cielo. Michiru fue la primera que la vio. Inmediatamente, Helios, como si lo hubiesen llamado a gritos junto con Setsuna y Hotaru, llegaron corriendo a ver que era la luz que se aproximaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

\- Huele a canela… - dijo Hotaru.

\- No… huele a Serena… - dijo Setsuna.

\- Es el color de la gatita pero no tiene poder de convertirse en estrella… ¿o sí?

Michiru revisó inmediatamente su espejo y se quedó atónita.

\- No lo van a creer.

S&amp;S

Serena intentaba marcar al celular de Seiya pero sonaba ocupado. Fue a buscarlo a todos los lugares que pudo y no lo encontró. No se atrevió a ir al departamento porque no le gustaban las miradas que Yaten y Taiki a veces le dirigían. Regresó a casa cuando encontró una invitación VIP.

_Serena Tsukino:_

_Me complace invitarte a la presentación del sencillo "Empire" de Three Lights. Sé que no faltarás porque si no vas, te arriesgas a que Seiya Kou sea lastimado como la última vez que fue atacado estando a tu lado. Sé que no te arrepentirás de ir._

_Alguien interesado en tu felicidad._

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Tengo que decirle que es el hermano de Endymion! ¡Y tengo que decirle que quiero conocer a mi hermana!

S&amp;S

\- Es una niñita…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es una niñita… a menos de 200 metros…

Helios extendió los brazos para recibir a una hermosa niñita de pelo fucsia y ojos azules que planeaba aterrizar con una hermosa sombrillita. Para cuando la recibió en sus brazos, todas ya estaban despiertas.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – dijo Mina con la voz pastosa todavía.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Setsuna la tomó entre sus brazos y la pequeña contestó.

\- ¡Chibi Chibi!

Todas se miraron. Sabían que querían preguntar pero nadie quería tomar la palabra hasta que fue Amy la que lo hizo.

\- Helios… ¿hay probabilidades de que está niña tenga sangre real?

\- Hazle una prueba de ADN… me sorprende Mercury…

\- Sí… hazla… ya no quiero más especulaciones…

Haruka la tomó mientras Amy, con su pluma transformadora, le picaba un dedito a la pequeña que inmediatamente lloró. Con sus aplicaciones de la pluma y su computadora, en quince minutos tuvieron la respuesta.

\- ¿Y bien? – Haruka ya estaba harta de la espera. – ¿Esta niña tiene sangre real del Milenio de Plata?

Amy suspiró profundo antes de dar a conocer la noticia.

\- Definitivamente… sí.

S&amp;S

Taiki y Yaten se alistaban para subirse a la limusina que los llevaría al aeropuerto pero Seiya todavía no se ponía su traje rojo. Ninguno de los dos le había preguntado que había ocurrido con Serena hasta que el platinado ya no lo soportó.

\- ¡Ok! ¡Me rindo! ¡No lo soporto más! ¿Qué pasó con Serena Tsukino?

\- ¿Cómo respondió a "Empire"?

Seiya de verdad no quería decirles. Pero no podía guardarse el secreto.

\- Captó "Empire".

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Yaten se puso histérico.

\- Sí…. La captó. No me cabe duda que es una princesa…

\- ¿Es Kakyuu? – Taiki se puso pálido.

\- Eso es lo que no entiendo. Le pregunté y me dijo que no.

\- Tal vez lo haya negado porque no te reconoció…

\- No… no es nuestra princesa pero es una princesa…

\- ¡No puede ser! En fin, seguiremos la plática en el avión… ¡Deprisa!

Seiya tampoco había dormido. Y sólo quería ver a Serena.

S&amp;S

Entre las chicas, decidieron que las outer y Helios se quedarían con la pequeña Chibi Chibi y que Mina, Rei, Amy y Lita subirían al avión de la premier de "Empire". Desde que habían atacado a Seiya Kou, necesitaban saber qué eran las anima mates. Ya estaban listas, en coach, cuando anunciaron que el avión no podía aún despegar. Faltaba que llegara una persona más.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Nosotras salvando al mundo y tenemos que esperar a una persona que llega tarde! – se quejó Rei.

De pronto, vieron como Serena entró. Intentaron hacerle señas, gritarle pero tuvo caso. Las azafatas la condujeron a primera clase, donde ya se hallaban Three Lights. Seiya fue el primero que se sorprendió.

\- ¿Bombón? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Seiya, por favor, tienes que bajarte del avión! – gritó Serena desesperada.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Mira, me llegó esta invitación… - Serena mostró la amenaza y Taiki se rió.

\- Serena Tsukino, si supieras cuantas amenazas tenemos al día, no tendríamos carrera musical. ¡Que despegue el avión!

\- ¡No por favor!

\- Te sugiero que te sientes… el avión ya está despegando… - Yaten sentenció.

S&amp;S

\- Seiya… de verdad, necesito hablar contigo… - Serena se sentó al lado de él sabiendo que contaba con pocos minutos antes que se realizara la firma de autógrafos y las preguntas de las fans.

\- Yo también.

\- Lo mío es más serio… Ya sé quién es Kakyuu…

\- Si yo te lo conté…

\- ¡No! ¡Ya sé que es…!

En ese momento las luces se apagaron. En la clase turista, había gas durmiendo a la gente. Y delante de Serena y Three Lights, apareció Sailor Aluminum Siren con tres escoltas.

\- ¡Me alegra encontrarme con ustedes tres! ¡Seguramente aquí encontraré tres semillas estelares para ofrecérselas a mi señora Galaxia! Pero antes, tengo que deshacerme de esta maldita chiquilla metiche… ¡Sailor estuardes! ¡A ella!

Taiki y Yaten no se movieron. Serena dudó un momento en convertirse pero sabía que tenía que cambiarse a Sailor Moon. Pero entonces, fue cuando se oyó un grito.

\- ¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación!

\- ¡No seas estúpido!

\- Demasiado tarde…

Serena se quedó impresionada cuando vio la transformación de Seiya Kou, el hombre que comenzaba a amar con toda su alma, muchísimo más de lo que había amado a Darien Chiba, en Sailor Star Fighter. Sailor Aluminum Siren no lo podía creer. Ahí había una semilla estelar sin duda. Y entonces, Fighter rozó los labios de Serena y le dijo con convicción.

\- Te dije que te protegería… pasara lo que pasara… y esto es sólo una parte de mí.

** Hermosas! Queridas lectoras y amigas mías, disculpen que me haya tardado pero ya saben como es la vida de una chica! En fin, espero que hayan pasado buena repetición del día de halloween, es decir, Valentín, que anden por ahí arrancando suspiros, que ya se hayan topado con nuestro Seiya Kou y que anden al cien. Espero ya andar más seguido y que les guste el capi porque sin ustedes, pues no podría yo escribir, por eso les dedico este cap. Las quiero, ya saben que Sei nunca nos falla, saludos y éxito!


	14. Serena se revela

**Capítulo 14**

**Serena se revela**

Yaten maldijo mil veces mientras Taiki se resignaba. Ambos se levantaron y se transformaron al unísono.

\- ¡Poder de creación estelar!

\- ¡Poder de curación estelar!

Serena se quedó atónita. Ahora no sólo Seiya era una Sailor Starlight. Ahora eran tres. Todo estaba cuadrando. Una lágrima rebelde resbaló de sus mejillas. Las sailor estuardes se dejaron ir contra de ella pero Sailor Star Fighter se interpuso.

\- No te muevas. Nos haremos cargo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Tú? ¿Eres una mujer?

\- Al ser protectores de Kakyuu estamos condenados a transformarnos en mujeres. No pueden existir Sailor Scouts hombres. Pero mi alma y mi ser original es la de Seiya Kou igual que mis hermanos – explicó Fighter mientras Healer y Maker se encargaban de las estuardes. Sin embargo, en la parte baja del avión, Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy habían sentido las transformaciones.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando allá arriba?

\- Tres estrellas se han transformado… ¡Serena!

Aluminum Siren, al verse sola, se llenó de ira. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- ¡Tú, maldita! ¡Tú eres la responsable! ¡Estoy segura que mi señora Galaxia es a ti a quien sigue!

\- ¿A quién más seguiría? – preguntó Healer.

\- No seas estúpida. Sabes que todas las semillas estelares son de gran valor… incluso la tuya que pienso llevarme. Pero esta maldita rubia es mi trofeo del día de hoy.

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – gritó Fighter mientras tomaba posición de ataque. Pero en ese momento, Venus, Mercury, Mars y Jupiter ya habían tomado a Aluminum Siren por la retaguardia.

\- ¡No te vas a llevar ninguna semilla estelar! ¡Ahora, Serena! – la urgió Mars.

Serena se quedó inmóvil. Todas voltearon a mirarla. Fue como si de pronto el tiempo se detuviera. No quería convertirse. No quería revelarse ante Fighter, Maker y Healer. Sintió que su cabeza era un caos. A su lado estaba el hermano de Endymion, de Darien. Y por alguna extraña razón, ya no le importaba Darien pero sí Seiya. Y le dolía en el alma verlo condenado a pelear con esa terrible carga de transformarse en mujer por defender a su hermana Kakyuu. Una hermana que se había embarazado y perdido a una hija de su antiguo gran amor. ¿En qué gran desastre se había venido a meter? ¿Qué le importaba ahora la lucha si sentía que no tenía cabida ahí? Vio a Maker y Healer y también sintió un dolor infinito. Amaba a sus amigas, a sus scouts protectoras, pero de cierta manera, las Starlights también eran parte del Milenio de Plata y Seiya estaba ahí, en alguna parte dentro de Fighter, degradado como príncipe heredero de la Tierra, salvándola, mientras Darien estaba desaparecido. Y de pronto…

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – Venus se quedó atónita. - ¡Transfórmate!

\- Dije que no.

\- No hay problema. – Maker de pronto se concentró. - ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker! – Dirigió su ataque contra Aluminum Siren y las inner se alejaron para no recibir el impacto. Aluminum gritó al ser eliminada dejando caer los brazaletes de Galaxia.

\- ¡Listo!

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Mars se fue directamente contra Serena tratando de sujetarla del brazo pero fue Maker y Healer quienes se interpusieron entre ellas.

\- No la toques.

\- ¡Quítate!

\- Que ella diga que quiere…

\- ¡Serena! – gritaron Venus, Jupiter y Mercury atónitas.

\- Chicas… lo siento… hay cosas que ustedes no saben…

\- ¡Es que sí las sabemos!

\- ¿Qué? – De pronto Serena se soltó de Fighter y se abrió paso entre Maker y Healer.

\- No voy a hablar con ellas aquí. – dijo Mercury.

\- No es conveniente. – apoyó Jupiter.

\- ¿Ah no? – De pronto Serena sintió que las cadenas del pasado que la ataban se liberaban y comenzó la luna creciente a aparecer en su frente. Cerró los ojos y en un segundo después, la princesa Serena había aparecido en su lugar.

Todas se quedaron pasmadas. Las inner no podían creer que Serena se hubiese negado a transformarse en Sailor Moon y ahora diera paso a revelarse como la Princesa Serena. Y de pronto con el cetro lunar en su mano, señaló a las Starlights que se transformaron inmediatamente. Taiki y Yaten tomaron la forma de súbditos terrenales y Seiya adquirió la misma armadura de príncipe de la Tierra que siempre portara Endymion.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Bombón?

\- ¡Serena!

\- ¿Esto es lo que saben? – preguntó desafiante Serena a sus scouts que no pudieron evitar inclinarse ante el símbolo de doble realeza: terrenal y lunar. Se quedaron atónitas igual que Seiya al verlo vestido igual que Endymion.

\- ¿Serena, qué está pasando?

\- ¿Qué hacemos vestidos así?

\- Definitivamente es la princesa Kakyuu… - susurró Taiki…

\- No… no lo soy…

\- Pero es su olor… su majestad…

Taiki, Seiya y Yaten se inclinaron todavía confundidos ante Serena mientras las inner seguían en shock.

\- Levántate, Seiya…

\- Pero, mi princesa…

\- En dado caso… - Serena se hincó ante él. – mi príncipe…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puede ser… - Mercury comenzó a atar cabos por sí misma.

\- Permíteme revelarte la razón por la que vine a buscarte al avión. Yo soy la hermana de Kakyuu… por eso tengo su olor. Es mi gemela. He descubierto a través de mi madre la verdad en un sueño…

\- ¿La reina Serenity? – preguntó Venus

\- Así es. Y por favor, hínquense ante la realeza oculta. El príncipe que…

\- Helios entregó…. – Jupiter también empezó a comprender.

\- Seiya… tú eres príncipe de la Tierra. El hermano menor de Darien o Endymion, es lo mismo. Mi tía Neherenia se encargó de maldecirnos a todos…

\- ¿Death Circus? – Mars no sabía si reír o llorar.

\- Así es. Del lado oscuro de la luna.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo?

\- Sí, Seiya. Tú. Tú también eres heredero del trono de la Tierra. Y si te fue arrancado el derecho en parte fue por mi familia… perdóname… pero espero que ahora comprendas que por una extraña razón, no quiero separarme de ti… ni de ustedes… Taiki, Yaten… tengo que encontrar a mi hermana…

\- ¿Nos estás abandonando? – preguntó Venus atónita.

\- Sí. Por un tiempo. Toda mi vida he vivido de acuerdo a lo predicho por Plut. Es momento de investigar por mí misma. Y quiero hacerlo con Seiya a mi lado.

S&amp;S

El avión aterrizó. No se habló más. Entre el gentío, Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina, vieron con tristeza como se alejaban hacia las puertas de salida Yaten, Taiki, Serena y Seiya con los halos de luz de los carros y luces nocturnas atravesando sus cuerpos sin volver la mirada atrás.


	15. La Sombrilla de Chibi Chibi

**Capítulo 15**

**La sombrilla de Chibi Chibi**

Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina llegaron derrotadas al templo Hikawa. Aun estaban en shock por la decisión de Serena y por saber que le debían también lealtad a Seiya Kou, ni más ni menos que el hermano menor de Darien Chiba, y por lo tanto, miembro de la familia terrenal y por asociación, de la familia del Milenio de Plata. No sabían cómo iban a explicar aquello y menos el hecho de que Serena las hubiera abandonado y se hubiera ido con… ¿con quién exactamente? ¿Sailor Starlights? ¿Súbditos de la Tierra? ¿Súbditos de Kinmoku? Fue Haruka la que rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está la gatita?

\- Se ven como si las hubieran atropellado… - dijo inocentemente Hotaru.

\- Fue peor que eso… - dijo Mina mientras se dejaba caer al lado del fuego tratando de calentarse. Rei rehuía las miradas de todos y Setsuna y Helios se hacían cargo de la pequeña Chibi Chibi que trataba de no dormirse. La pequeña era adorable.

\- ¿Dónde está la gatita? ¡No han respondido a mi pregunta! – Haruka levantó la voz. Fue Lita la que habló con toda la calma de la que fue capaz.

\- Si quieres ver a Serena tendrás que ir a buscar a Three Lights que de paso son las tres Sailor Starlights.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Haruka tensó el puño y Michiru la sujetó.

\- A ver… ¿qué dijiste Lita?

\- Lo que escuchaste. Si quieres confirmarlo, puedes ver toda la escena en tu espejo. Porque honestamente, todavía no lo creo…

\- ¿Es cierto eso? – Plut, con Chibi Chibi en sus brazos se acercó preocupada.

\- Sí… - respondió Amy con profundo dolor. – Y no solamente eso…

\- ¿Qué más? – reclamó Haruka, roja de ira.

\- Bueno… - Mina se dirigió a Helios – Mi ex pegaso, debo decirte, que ya encontramos al hermano de Endymion.

\- ¿Dónde? – Helios se quedó atónito.

\- En el avión. Ha estado cerca de Serena todo el tiempo. De hecho, Serena se fue con él.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Seiya Kou es el hermano menor de Endymion, el príncipe menor, heredero al trono de la tierra… y Serena se fue con él y con sus dos súbditos terrenales… Taiki y Yaten… que de paso son Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer… - dijo con voz firme, por primera vez, Rei.

S&amp;S

Serena y los Three Lights llegaron al departamento anexo a la discoteca donde Seiya tuviera su primera cita con Serena. No hablaron durante el trayecto hasta que, en la sala, Taiki ofreció algo de beber.

\- ¿Quiere algo de tomar… su majestad?

\- Llámenme Serena…

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo hasta que me explique usted que es lo que ocurrió allá arriba en el avión y en lo que nos convirtió y hasta que me diga que no es nuestra princesa!

Seiya no hablaba. Seguía atónito. Sólo quería saber.

\- Bueno… Seiya me contó de su princesa… de Kakyuu. Mi madre, la reina Serenity, que gobernó el Milenio de Plata al tiempo que aquí en la tierra los padres de Endymion, la persona de quien se supone que yo estaría para siempre enamorada, me reveló su secreto. Sólo podía haber en la Luna y en la Tierra una heredera y un heredero. Antes de que ustedes llegaran aquí, mis scouts y yo derrotamos al Death Circus, un enemigo muy poderoso que era dirigido por Zirconia y por la reina Neherenia. Nunca supe, hasta que tuve el sueño con mi madre, que la reina Neherenia era mi tía y había sido confinada al lado oscuro de la luna.

\- ¿Pero por qué confinaron a su tía al lado oscuro?

\- Porque mi madre heredó el trono del Milenio de Plata y ella no tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Así que conjuró de alguna manera que hubiera dos herederas. Dos niñas. Dos gemelas. Sólo la primera en nacer heredaría el Milenio. La segunda, nada. Porque después de todo, no podían existir dos lunas.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Les parece que yo soy su princesa, que yo soy Kakyuu, pero no lo soy. Yo soy la primera, la heredera del Milenio de Plata. Kakyuu es mi gemela. Su princesa. La que no podía heredar.

Seiya no pudo más y cuestionó.

\- ¿Y de dónde sacas, bombón que yo soy un príncipe de la Tierra y cómo terminamos en Kinmoku?

\- De acuerdo a lo que mi madre me reveló, lo mismo pasó en la tierra unos pocos años antes. Endymion sería el único heredero pero después naciste tú. A pesar de todo, tú también tenías derecho al trono si a Endymion le sucedía algo. Pero Helios, el guardián de los sueños, presenció el nacimiento de Kakyuu y mío. Para que ella pudiera tener la oportunidad de reinar, se acordó que te llevarían a ti y a ella a otro lugar… Eso es todo lo que sé. No sé porqué tienen que transformarse en scouts. No sé porqué Endymion y Kakyuu se conocieron. Eso no lo sé…

\- Serena… - no puedo creer que yo sea el hermano de ese hombre que te abandonó…

\- ¡Dejen sus idilios amorosos para otro momento! – Yaten estaba atormentado por todo aquello.

\- ¡Yaten! Estamos frente a la hermana de nuestra princesa… de hecho Serena también es nuestra princesa… y ahora estamos frente a nuestro príncipe…

\- ¡No digan eso! – replicó Seiya.

\- ¡Es la verdad! – dijo Serena. – Ahora he dejado a mis scouts para venir con ustedes. Tienen que ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermana. Quiero saber todo sobre Kinmoku. Toda mi vida he estado atada a la profecía de Tokio de Cristal donde se supone que estoy casada con Endymion y tengo una hija…

\- ¿Qué? – exclamaron.

\- Sólo dependo de ustedes para que no me obliguen a seguir esa maldita profecía que estos días he llegado a odiar. No quiero un futuro con el hombre que engañó a mi hermana y la dejó con una hija…

\- No te preocupes Serena… te contaremos lo que sabemos…

S&amp;S

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Helios observaron toda la escena del avión mientras las inner lograban dormir a Chibi Chibi en la recámara de Rei. Supieron que habían terminado cuando Haruka gritó.

\- ¡Está loca! ¡Pero me va a oír! ¡Transfórmense que vamos por ella!

\- ¡Haruka, tranquilízate!

\- ¡Y un demonio! ¿Cómo fueron tan estúpidas de dejarla ir con esos fuereños? – Haruka acusó a Rei y a Mina.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? – Rei se defendió. Es la princesa. Obedecemos órdenes. Te guste o no te guste. Además, ante la doble realeza no se puede hacer nada.

\- En eso tienen razón, Haruka. – terció Helios. – Seiya Kou es el hermano de Endymion. El cetro lunar lo reveló y así lo recuerdo. Ante la realeza lunar y terrenal no se puede hacer nada. Hubiera sido como rebelarse frente al rey Endymion y la neo reina Serena.

\- ¡Yo solamente les debo lealtad a ellos! ¡No le debo lealtad a ningún otro hermano o hermana!

De pronto, la recámara se iluminó. La pequeña Chibi Chibi salió de la recámara seguida de Amy y Lita.

\- ¡No puedo dormir a esta niña!

\- ¡Duérmela, demonios!

De pronto, Chibi Chibi se le quedó viendo a Haruka. Graciosamente, tomó su sombrillita y apuntó a sus pies. Una hermosa caja dorada apareció y la pequeña se regresó a su habitación sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Hotaru tomó la caja y de pronto, un montón de mariposas con olor de canela, salieron de la caja y una figura esbelta y estilizada, con dos coletas, apareció frente a ellos y una voz, dulce, se dirigió a Haruka.

\- ¿De verdad no me deberías lealtad?


	16. Los Recuerdos de Kakyuu

**Capítulo 16**

**Los recuerdos de Kakyuu**

Helios fue el primero en hincarse ante la segunda heredera del Milenio de Plata y la princesa regente del ya destruido planeta Kinmoku. Para todas las demás, fue casi mecánico el hincarse ante la hermana de Serena pero Haruka se mantuvo levantada.

\- Tú no eres mi princesa… serás hija de la Reina Serenity pero tu planeta no es este.

\- ¡Haruka! – Michiru la reprendió mientras Kakyuu le sonreía.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Pero por el sólo hecho de ser la hija de tu reina y la hermana de tu soberana, me debes lealtad – Kakyuu dijo con calma. – Te pareces en carácter a mi Sailor Star Healer… siempre cuestionando todo… pero eso no está mal. Si yo hubiese cuestionado que hacia un hombre de otra galaxia en la mía seduciéndome… yo no habría… - de pronto sus ojos rojizos se llenaron de lágrimas. – No te hinques ante mí si no te nace. Pero sé que ustedes son sailor scouts de mi hermana. Que soy hija de la Reina Serenity… y que tengo cabida aquí…

\- Alteza… - Helios interrumpió. - ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- ¿Tú eres Helios? ¿A ti te debo la idea de mandarme a Kinmoku?

Helios se sonrojó pero asintió.

\- Sí, alteza. Pensé que era lo mejor. Pero después tengo una gran laguna mental que no he conseguido rellenar del todo. Usted se fue con el príncipe Seiya.

\- Sailor Star Fighter… ahora lo sé.

\- Lo sabemos… - interrumpió Rei mientras las inner estaban anonadadas del parecido físico entre Kakyuu y Serena.

\- ¿Pero cómo se enteró de esto?

\- Tuve un sueño. Mi madre vino a mí. En sueños vi a mi hermana Serena nacer primero y mi madre me pidió perdón por enviarme a otro planeta. Sin embargo, hay algo que vi.

\- Dígame, alteza… - Helios era el único capaz de interactuar con Kakyuu. Todas estaban atónitas y se habían olvidado de Chibi Chibi que ahora sí dormía a sus anchas en los brazos de Setsuna.

\- Vi al príncipe de la Tierra del que está enamorada mi hermana Serena. O del que se enamoró cuando cayó el Milenio de Plata. El que viene a ser el hermano mayor de Seiya. Un tal Endymion.

\- ¿Y?

\- Vengo a reclamarlo.

S&amp;S

\- ¿Qué saben de mi hermana? – urgió Serena a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

\- En realidad, nunca nos metimos en sus cosas. – Taiki fue el primero en hablar. Nosotros siempre fuimos sus defensores, sirvientes, protectores, desde que tenemos uso de razón. Si requería de nuestra compañía o consejo, se lo dábamos.

\- En realidad, desempeñábamos nuestro puesto de acuerdo a nuestras personalidades – apoyó Yaten. Como hombres, Seiya era el más jovial pero también a la hora de dar una opinión sobre las reglas de Kinmoku, le salía lo justo y lo equitativo…

\- No exageres…

\- ¡Es cierto! Kakyuu por eso te tenía como mano derecha. Eras práctico. Por otro lado, en el área sentimental, su consejero era Taiki.

\- Así es. Si alguien podía conocer su corazón o sus dudas, acudía a mí. Por eso me reservaré para el final.

\- Y pues yo, yo era la ira descontrolada y el sarcasmo hecho uno.

\- ¿Dónde he visto yo eso? ¿Acaso no eres familiar de Haruka? – se rió Serena.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Sailor Uranus. Es como tú de hecho. Es la que siempre trata de hacerme entrar en razón.

\- Pues haga de cuenta que así éramos.

\- Háblame de tú. Ya pasamos muchas cosas…

\- Ok… bueno. Llego el momento en que nos preguntamos porqué demonios teníamos que convertirnos en mujeres para poder pelear. O sea, a mi manera de ver ¿qué demonios tenía que lucháramos como hombres?

\- Kakyuu nos dijo alguna vez – siguió Taiki – que ella había oído rumores que en otras galaxias había otras protectoras pero siempre mujeres, jamás hombres. Entonces que quizás, por ello, nuestro destino era estar condenados a pelear como mujeres solamente cuando protegiéramos el planeta. Por lo demás, nuestra esencia era la misma.

\- Me suena a una maldición… - dijo Serena triste.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo Yaten con sarcasmo.

\- Ahora sí, Taiki. Dijiste que te reservarías para el final. Dime lo que sabes del corazón de mi hermana.

S&amp;S

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con reclamarlo, alteza? – preguntó Hotaru, atreviéndose a pesar de la mirada que le dirigía Haruka.

\- Él vino a mí. Él me dijo que me amaba. Él fue a Kinmoku y me enamoró. Nos enamoramos. Nos entregamos el uno al otro. – Kakyuu comenzó a sollozar y Amy la sostuvo para que no cayese. Mina también la sostuvo y la sentaron junto al fuego y ambas se percataron que la pelirroja olía exactamente igual que a Serena. – Tuvimos una hija… mi niña… mi bebé… mi pétalo de rosa…

Todas se vieron y conectaron miradas. Sabían que "pétalo de rosa" tenía que ser Rini.

\- Mi pobre bebé… sólo la pude ver tres días hasta que murió en su cunita… Kakyuu se miró las manos, llena de dolor. Y no pude darle siquiera sepultura para cubrirla de pétalos porque se la llevaron… ¡Estoy segura que él se la llevó para que yo no sufriera más viendo el cuerpecito de nuestra hija! Y después… ya no volvió… ¡Me dejó sumida en mi dolor! Sin mi petalito de rosa, sin sus besos, sin sus noches… Y yo me pregunto ahora que sé que mi hermana lo amaba en el Milenio de Plata… ¿También ella tenía que quedarse con la única cosa que yo quería?

\- Alteza… - Helios le tomó las manos a Kakyuu. Las cosas no son así. Pareciera que su hermana es la villana y no lo es. Créame.

\- De hecho… - Rei se adelantó con lágrimas en los ojos por el relato de Kakyuu. Venimos del aeropuerto. Serena, su hermana, ahora mismo se encuentra con sus Sailor Starlights. O más bien, debería decirles Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Nos dejó para irse con ellos y buscarla a usted.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Kakyuu se limpió los ojos y una esperanza se cruzó en ellos.

\- Así es, alteza. Serena sabe. Y quiere reparar que las hayan separado.

De pronto, Setsuna dejó a Chibi Chibi en brazos de Hotaru.

\- Alteza… no me cabe duda que tiene la misma sangre real. Yo debí haber estado presente en su nacimiento pero me avisaron después. Soy la Sailor del Tiempo. Sailor Plut. Me duele su dolor pero creo que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente… Necesito que vea algo… Neptune… pásame tu espejo…

Haruka y Michiru se quedaron calladas y Neptune lo puso en manos de la princesa mientras Setsuna lo tocaba también.

\- Vea alteza… - de pronto, la cuna de Tokio de Cristal, las imágenes del Rey Endymion con Rini y finalmente Rini corriendo a los brazos de la Neo Reina Serena con las Sailor Scouts detrás de ella. Kakyuu se llevó la mano a la boca y soltó el espejo mientras Setsuna lo atrapaba con las manos.

\- ¡No! ¡no puede ser! ¡no me pudo haber hecho esto!

\- ¡Contrólese! – Haruka la detuvo para que no se cayera al piso.

\- Alteza – Setsuna, casi adivinando la respuesta, preguntó tranquila – El hombre que vio… ¿es Endymion?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Con el mismo antifaz con el que llegaba a mi alcoba por las noches! ¡sólo le faltaba la rosa roja! - gritó con dolor.

\- ¿La niña?

\- ¡Esa niña es mi petalito de rosa! ¡Es niña es mi hija! ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué me la quitó? ¿Por qué abraza a mi hermana y por qué está con ustedes? ¡Quiero a mi hija! ¡Quiero a mi pétalo ahora!

\- Alteza…

\- ¡Quiero a mi hija! ¡Que Endymion me la regrese!

\- ¡Contrólate Kakyuu! – la sacudió Haruka. – Ese Endymion y esa niña no están en este siglo. Están en el siglo XXX… ¿lo comprendes? Están a años de este momento…. Tu hija todavía no existe…. ¡no existe!


	17. Endymion y el Gran Sabio

**Capítulo 17**

**Endymion y el Gran Sabio**

\- Bueno… es claro que ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí mi querido príncipe… - el Gran Sabio entró a la cueva donde tenía confinado a Endymion. Estaban tan cerca de la Tierra como de la Luna pero al mismo tiempo, ocultos por los demás planetas del sistema solar. El Gran Sabio se detuvo en la orilla del precipicio que impedía a Endymion intentar cualquier modo de escape.

\- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que irme!

\- ¿A hacer qué precisamente? – el Gran Sabio se rió. – Has deshecho la vida de dos princesas del Milenio de Plata y como rey del Siglo XXX no eres más que un fantasma. Por eso fue tan sencillo utilizar a Rini para transformarla en Black Lady…

\- ¡Cállate! – Endymion tensó los puños, sabedor de que así había sido. No había podido evitar que su hija cayera en en la tentación del poder maligno.

\- Por el contrario… charlemos. A eso vine… pero hagámoslo de una manera más informal… tu nombre de pila… Darien… me gusta… te llamaré así… Sabemos que te tengo aquí porque dejaste a tu novia, a Serena Tsukino, que dicho sea de paso, es la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity, porque pretendías irte a Estados Unidos… hasta que yo y mi aliada te raptamos y te hice recordar a…

\- Kakyuu… ¡lo sé! – Darien se llevó las manos a la cabeza de desesperación. - ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Serena?

\- ¡Por favor! Lo sabes muy bien…

\- Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Amo a Kakyuu! No sé cómo nos conocimos, no logro recordarlo, sólo puedo recordar los momentos con ella, su cabello, sus ojos, las noches que pasamos juntos, donde podía ser yo mismo…

\- ¡Vaya, cuánta pasión, Darien! Y por eso nunca le dijiste nada a Serena…

\- ¿Cómo iba a decirle que por las noches, no sabía cómo, veía a la mujer de mi vida? Después de todo, Serena iba a ser mi reina… y el futuro…

\- El futuro mi querido Darien, ya ha sido cambiado – repuso el Gran Sabio con calma.

Darien tragó saliva y se sintió un cobarde. Si el futuro cambiaba, eso significaba que no habría Tokio de Cristal, no se casaría con Serena y por ende, no existiría Rini, su Pequeña Dama. Aquello le lastimó el corazón de sobremanera.

\- ¿Qué pasará con mi hija? – preguntó con voz apenas perceptible.

\- ¿Con la Pequeña Dama? ¿Con tu adorada Rini? Nada… Ella sigue viva en tu futuro.

\- Entonces me casaré con Serena…

\- No… ¡por supuesto que no! Serena ya te ha olvidado…

\- No entiendo…

\- Mi querido príncipe… Rini sigue viva en el futuro porque nunca fue hija de Serena…

\- ¿Qué?

\- La engendraste… con tu amadísima Kakyuu. Y Serena ahora está felizmente enamorada de otro hombre. Muchísimo más de lo que te amó a ti.

\- ¿De quién? – Darien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- De tu hermano menor.

S&amp;S

\- ¡Cálmate Haruka, no seas bárbara! Perdone majestad, sí existe su hija pero está en el siglo XXX. O sea, como en otra dimensión. – Mina volteó a ver a Haruka con ojos fuertes mientras Kakyuu respiraba aliviada.

\- Majestad… yo soy la única que tiene acceso a las puertas del Tiempo. Yo podría llevarla al Siglo XXX a ver a Rini. Pero ella ahora no es una bebé. Ha crecido, tiene cinco años y para ella sus padres son Endymion y Serenity.

\- ¡Pero está viva y eso es lo importante! ¡Mi hija está viva!

\- Sí, sí lo está.

Kakyuu se dejó caer en los futones que había cerca del fuego. El alma le había vuelto al cuerpo.

\- Si Serena ahora está con Seiya… no habría impedimento para que yo me quedara con Endymion… ¿cierto?

\- En teoría… sí. Es cierto. – dijo Michiru mientras Mina y Rei cuchicheaban.

\- Por lo tanto, podría recuperar a mi hija.

\- En teoría…

\- Necesito hablar con mi hermana.

\- Creo que antes que empiecen con reconciliaciones familiares – Haruka retomó el asunto en sus manos – lo que deberíamos hacer es investigar en dónde demonios está Darien y quiénes son las scouts que han estado atacando por todo Tokio.

\- Eso es fácil, Uranus… son las scouts de Sailor Galaxia… - suspiró Kakyuu profundamente.

\- ¿Y ella quién es? – inquirió Amy.

\- La iniciadora de las Star Wars. Ella fue la culpable de que Kinmoku se destruyera y yo saliera de ahí antes que mis Starlights.

\- ¿Y cuántas scouts han sido derrotadas? – preguntó Lita.

\- Muchísimas. Sólo quedan con vida las Starlights, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, las sailors de esta Galaxia y Sailor Cosmos junto con Sailor Galaxia.

\- Aluminum Siren está ya fuera de combate.

\- Entonces los cuervos comenzarán a batir sus alas sobre las siguientes muertes… - Helios habló por primera vez durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Me temo majestad, que los cuervos de Lead Crow harán que muera un cuerpo, dos amores, una relación y comerán la carroña que de ahí se desprenda…

S&amp;S

\- ¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano! – negó Darien con energía.

\- Oh… yo creo que sí. Y muy parecido a ti, por cierto pero mejorado. Es más joven que tú. Comparten el mismo pelo negro azabache y los ojos azules. Pero él lleva el pelo largo en una coleta. Lo que tú tienes de serio, él lo tiene de carismático. No le gusta ver a la gente triste a diferencia tuya. Hubiera sido un soberano mucho más exitoso que tú en la Tierra si tus padres y el Pegaso, Helios, tu subordinado, no hubieran insistido en llevárselo junto con la hermana gemela de Serena a otro planeta para que ambos tuvieran la capacidad de reinar… ¡Idiotas! ¿Para qué enviarlos a otro planeta? La razón por la que habían nacido dos herederos y dos herederas no fue por magia… fue por la aparición de la segunda luna. Hay dos lunas en la Tierra. Una era para Serenity y el que ella eligiera, que ahora es tu hermano… y la otra para ti y tu amada Kakyuu junto con Rini, tu hija…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dos Lunas?

\- Sí… y ya te he revelado bastante. Pero no fue magia, sólo fue el acceso que me permitió continuar con mi venganza. Pero es momento de dejarte… Nos vemos pronto…

\- ¡Al menos contéstame 3 preguntas!

\- Está bien… me siento generoso… adelante…

Darien respiró muy profundo y formuló la primera.

\- ¿Cuál es la relación entre Serena y Kakyuu?

\- Kakyuu es la hermana gemela de tu exprometida. ¿Curioso, no? Andar con hermanas no deja nada bueno.

Darien se mordió el interior de los labios para no gritar.

\- ¿Quién es mi hermano menor?

\- Su nombre es Seiya Kou. Tal vez lo recuerdes porque es el cantante del grupo Three Lights que tanto gustaba en Japón antes de irte.

Darien cerró los ojos. El nombre le sonaba y de pronto lo ubicó. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta del parecido que ese hombre tenía con él? Hasta la rosa roja en la solapa.

\- ¿Y la tercera?

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En la segunda luna de la tierra. Hasta luego, Darien.


	18. When I was your man

**Capítulo 18**

**When I was your man**

¿Dos lunas? Aquello era imposible. Darien se llevó las manos al pelo de desesperación. Su mundo estaba colapsado, terminado, destruido. Si bien desde que había recordado a Kakyuu, anhelaba volver a verla, ahora que sabía que tenía un hermano menor y que éste se encontraba con Serena, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había dejado ir. Amaba a Kakyuu. Eso era un hecho. Pero ¿cuántas veces había hecho sufrir a Serena? Recordó con dolor cuando la había terminado por aquellas pesadillas que él mismo se mandara para enfrentar a Blackmoon. Cuando la ignoraba para pasar más tiempo con Rini. Realmente había sido sumamente cruel con ella y Serena no había hecho otra cosa que apoyarlo y pedirle un poco de amor. Y todo ese amor que no le daba se lo otorgaba sin reservas a su hermana. ¡A su hermana! Se sintió un miserable. Y ahora el karma venía a cobrárselo. Su propio hermano estaba consolando a la Princesa de la Luna. El increíblemente apuesto y único heredero de la Tierra no existía. Había un heredero más. Más apuesto que él, más joven que él, más cariñoso que él… muchísimo más famoso que él. Una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Aislado en ese precipicio había podido entender muchas cosas. Le debía demasiadas disculpas a Serena Tsukino. Y en medio de su soledad, comenzó a tararear una canción mientras el frío le calaba los huesos y el corazón.

_Same bed but it feels just / La misma cama pero ahora se siente_  
_A little bit bigger now / un poco más grande_  
_Our song on the radio / Nuestra canción en la radio_  
_But it don't sound the same / ya no suena igual_  
_When our friends talk about you / Cuando nuestros amigos hablan sobre ti_  
_All it does is just tear me down / sólo provocan que me quiebre_  
_Cause my heart breaks a little / porque mi corazón se rompe cada vez_  
_When I hear your name / que oigo tu nombre_  
_It all just sounds like (oooooh) / y todo se oye como (ooooooh)_  
_Mmm too young too dumb to realize / Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta_  
_That I / que yo_

_Should've bought you flowers / Debí haberte comprado flores_  
_And held your hand / y sostenido tu mano_  
_Should've gave you all my hours / Debí haberte dado todas mis horas_  
_When I had the chance / cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo_  
_Take you to every party / Llevarte a cada fiesta_  
_Cause all you wanted to do was dance / porque todo lo que querías era bailar_  
_Now my baby is dancing / Ahora mi amor está bailando_  
_But she's dancing with another man / pero está bailando con otro hombre_

\- ¡Salgamos, Darien! Las chicas dicen que habrá un…

\- ¡No puedo, Serena! Soy mayor que tú, entiende… ¡no me interesan esas cosas!

\- Pero…

\- No en balde, Rini prefiere estar conmigo… sigues siendo la misma cabeza de chorlito…

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways / Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades y mis maneras egoístas_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life / ocasionaron que una mujer buena y fuerte como tú se fuera de mi vida_  
_Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made / Ahora nunca, nunca podré limpiar este desastre que hice_  
_Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes / y me perseguirá cada vez que cierre los ojos_  
_It all just sounds like (oooooh) / y todo suena como (oooooh)_  
_Mmm too young too dumb to realize /demasiado joven, demasiado estúpido_  
_That I / que yo_

_Should've bought you flowers / debí haberte comprado flores_  
_And held your hand / y sostenido tu mano_  
_Should've gave you all my hours / debí haberte dado todas mis horas_  
_When I had the chance / cuando tuve la oportunidad_  
_Take you to every party / Llevarte a cada fiesta_  
_Cause all you wanted to do was dance / porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar_  
_Now my baby is dancing / Ahora mi amor está bailando_  
_But she's dancing with another man / Pero está bailando con otro hombre_

\- ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme atado a ti, tan sólo por lo que sucedió en el pasado?

\- Darien, no olvides que tú fuiste el príncipe Endymion y que yo fui la Princesa Serena… somos novios desde antes de nacer.

\- ¡Pues ya estoy harto de todo eso!

\- ¿Rini está aquí verdad? ¿No será que prefieres estar más tiempo con ella que conmigo?

\- No digas tonterías…

\- No te preocupes Darien… te prometo que no volveré a molestarte con mis tonterías…

_Although it hurts / A pesar de que duele_  
_I'll be the first to say / seré el primero en decir_  
_That I was wrooooong / que estaba equivocado_  
_Oooh I know i'm probably much too late / Sé que probablemente es demasiado tarde_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes / para tratar y disculparme por mis errores_  
_But I just want you to know / pero sólo quiero que sepas_

_I hope he buys you flowers / Espero que te compre flores_  
_I hope he holds your hand / Espero que sostenga tu mano_  
_Give you all his hours / Que te de todas sus horas_  
_When he has the chance / cuando tenga la oportunidad_  
_Take you to every party / Que te lleve a cada fiesta_  
_Cause I remember how much / porque recuerdo lo mucho_  
_You loved to dance / que amabas bailar_  
_Do all the things I should've done / Que haga todas las cosas que debí hacer_  
_When I was your man / cuando yo era tu hombre_  
_Do all the things I should've done / Que haga todas las cosas que debí hacer_  
_When I was your man / cuando yo era tu hombre_

\- Serena… perdóname…

S&amp;S

\- ¡Sailor Lead Crow!

\- A sus órdenes, mi señora.

\- Eres la única que me queda. Necesito que inflinjas el mayor número de bajas. O de dolor.

\- De acuerdo mi señora.

\- Otra cosa. Sé que Kakyuu de Kinmoku está aquí.

\- ¿Logró salvarse?

\- ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Si te digo que está aquí es porque obviamente se salvó! Necesito que me la traigas… ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Haré lo que me pide. – Lead Crow se inclinó ante ella. Pero la sombra del Gran Sabio apareció y hasta la Sailor evitó mirarlo mientras su señora y el aparecido mantenían una rápida conversación.

\- ¿Puedo retirarme?

\- Lo harás por la mañana. Cuando nos acerquemos a la Tierra. Y cuando te desaparezcas, no olvides darles el nombre de la Luna en la que estamos.

\- Así lo haré, mi señora.

S&amp;S

\- Ok, de acuerdo, ya te contamos cómo es Kakyuu… ahora te toca decirnos lo que sabes sobre que Seiya es hermano de tu prometido o ahora ex o yo…

\- ¡Yaten! – lo reprendió Taiki.

\- Mi madre vino en sueños… me mostró que Seiya es el hermano menor de Darien o Endymion. Pero si como estoy pensando y el cetro lunar los transformó a ustedes también, lo único que puedo pensar es que ustedes también formaban parte de la corte real.

\- ¿O sea que no está en nuestra naturaleza convertirnos en mujeres al igual que Seiya?

\- Exacto. – Serena suspiró. – Verán… ya estoy cansada, estoy harta de todo lo que he tenido que afrontar sola estos años por ser la "princesa de la luna" – Serena fingió la voz – cuando mi supuesto futuro marido no tenía para mí más que migajas de un amor que iba a quedar en una niña y un Tokio de Crystal. Pensarán que soy mala madre pero Rini y sus malditas coletas rosas…. – Serena hizo un gesto de fastidio.

\- Hey, hey, hey… Bombón, espera un segundo… ¿Coletas rosas? ¿Tu futura hija tiene coletas rosas?

\- ¿Sí, por qué? Y además, ojos rojos… como el demonio cuando me decía que prefería estar con Darien que conmigo. Realmente, aunque suene mal, pero ahora que me siento libre y que estoy con ustedes, nunca tuve una conexión con Rini… excepto cuando la salvaba. Sabía que tenía que salvarla porque algo en mi corazón me lo gritaba pero fuera de ahí, ni siquiera nos parecemos…

De pronto, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se miraban tensos los unos a los otros. Serena se dio cuenta y los sacó del trance.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Me están poniendo atención?

\- A ver… Serena… - Taiki le tomó de la mano. – Majestad, trataré de hacérselo ver por la vía de la ciencia…

\- Suerte con eso – dijo Seiya en broma.

\- Usted tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

\- Sí… ¿y?

\- Y el hermano de Seiya, Darien, tiene, al igual que Seiya, cabello negro y ojos azules.

\- Ajá.

\- Bueno… ¿dígame de dónde una hija suya, de su sangre, podría sacar ojos rojos y pelo rosa?

\- ¡Ay yo que sé, tal vez lo heredó de algunos de mis antepasados! – Serena se fastidió.

\- Majestad, piense… ¿de qué color tenía el pelo su madre?

\- Violeta.

\- ¿De qué color tenía el pelo su tía Neherenia?

\- Negro.

\- Bien. Por ahí, no lo heredó.

Yaten de pronto se puso impaciente, quitó a Taiki de frente a Serena y le dijo con salvaje sinceridad.

\- Serena ¿no lo ves? Tu hermana Kakyuu tiene el cabello rojo y los ojos rojos. Tu dizque hija tiene cabello rosa y ojos rojos. Y nosotros que conocimos a la bebé de tu hermana antes de que "dizque muriera" te podemos decir esto: la bebé de tu hermana, la que tuvo con el hombre del antifaz y del smoking, tenía cabello rosa y sus ojitos eran rojos. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

Serena abrió los ojos como platos. Y de pronto, antes de admitir lo que no quería, se giró hacia Seiya.

\- ¿Recuerdas que me contaste la historia del hombre del antifaz y del smoking? Bueno, tu hermano mayor peleaba con nosotras pero no como Endymion… ¿quieren saber su nombre de pelea? Tuxedo Mask.

Taiki fue el único que no se dejó caer en los sillones de la sala.

S&amp;S

Los cuervos de Rei empezaron a hacer demasiado ruido. Aquello no era normal. Kakyuu dormía profundamente y Amy no paraba de hacer investigaciones.

\- La tierra comienza a temblar. – susurró Haruka. – Más vale que te escondas Pegaso.

\- Hasta que no sepamos bien nuestra situación, tenemos que esconder a Helios, Kakyuu y Chibi Chibi. – opinó Mina.

\- ¡Háganlo! ¡Rápido! – ordenó Hotaru.

Las inner corrieron a transformarse mientras las outer decidían.

\- Sospecho que se trata de la última. De Lead Crow. Rei tendrá que poder con ella.

\- ¿No nos veremos mal si nos vamos y dejamos a las inner con todo el paquete? – opinó Hotaru.

\- Phobos y Deimos son los protectores de Marte. Esta pelea le corresponde a Rei y a las inner. En cuanto salgan transformadas nos llevaremos a Helios, Kakyuu, Chibi Chibi y a los gatos. – dijo Haruka.

\- ¿Para qué demonios quieres a Luna y Artemis? – preguntó Michiru.

\- Por una vez háganme caso y no pregunten. ¿Lista para transportarnos, Setsuna? – preguntó Haruka cuando vio venir a las inner en el momento que miles de cuervos se posaban sobre el Templo.

\- Lista.

Un resplandor brillante las cubrió y se evaporaron. Y en ese mismo momento, cubierta por cuervos violetas, apareció Sailor Lead Crow ante Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus.

\- Vaya, vaya… venía por más de 8… y tendré que conformarme con 4… si no se ponen violentas, me llevaré sus semillas estelares y me dirán en dónde puedo encontrar a la Princesa Kakyuu.

\- ¡Ni muertas! – escupió Rei.

\- Ay… ternurita. ¿Te sientes mucho porque tu planeta regente es Marte?

Rei no se tomó muy bien la broma y con todo el poder que tenía, gritó.

\- ¡Phobos! ¡Deimos!

Sus dos principales cuervos se transformaron en dos hermosas chicas que se pusieron en actitud defensiva delante de ella y de las scouts. Lead Crow se burló.

\- ¿De verdad vas a sacrificar a tus guardianas?

\- Yo que tú no sacrificaría tu mísera persona.

\- Bueno… ya que la pelea es inevitable… tengo que decirte algo. La carroña es nuestra especialidad ¿no es así? Y qué mejor que con testigos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Venus.

\- Bueno… mi señora Galaxia y su aliado quieren que sepan unas cositas antes de enfrascarnos en una pelea.

\- ¡Habla de una vez! – gritó Jupiter.

Lead Crow se aclaró la voz y dijo.

\- Bueno, es claro que ustedes son las defensoras de la luna…

\- Del Milenio de Plata… - corrigió Amy.

\- Si así lo prefieres. Yo diría, defensoras de la Luna. Pues bien, mi señora y su aliado quieren que sepan que su príncipe de la Tierra, Endymion, por el momento está bien. Y más cerca de lo que ustedes creen.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Dónde más podría estar sino en el otro sitio en el cual desde que nació la Princesa gobernante, ustedes también están obligadas a proteger?

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Rei se desesperó mientras Phobos y Deimos seguían en su posición de defensa.

\- En Artemis. En la segunda luna de este sistema solar.


	19. Odio por Amor

**Capítulo 19**

**Odio por Amor**

\- Ok… oficialmente estamos a bordo del tren del incesto y de las calenturas amorosas entre hermanos… ¡asco que me dan! – Yaten hizo una mueca de desagrado. Taiki lo controló con sólo una mirada.

\- Al menos deberías alegrarte de que siempre hemos sido hombres y de que alguien por ahí nos echó un algo para convertirnos en mujeres… que es de lo que siempre te has quejado…

\- ¡Eso sí! Maldita sea, cuando me empezó a gustar Mi… - Yaten se frenó cuando todos se le quedaron viendo.

\- Yaten… - Serena lo miró. – Podré ser muy tonta en otras cosas pero todos sabíamos y sentíamos que tú y Mina…

\- ¿Se notaba? ¿En serio?

\- ¡Ay por dios! Si hasta cuando Luna se hizo humana por un tiempo, Artemis a cada rato estaba acosándola que si no lo iba a dejar por ti…

\- ¿Cuándo Luna se hizo humana? – preguntó Yaten atónito.

\- Ay mira, la verdad eso es parte de otra historia y me tardaría horas en contártela. Mejor si veo a Luna después le digo que se transforme en humana para ti. Pero eso sí te digo. Te conviene Mina. Luna ya tiene una hija con Artemis y se llama Diana.

\- Bueno Bombón, ¿de qué otra cosa más tenemos que enterarnos? – Seiya se sentía agotado mentalmente con tanta información.

\- No lo sé… ha sido tanto tiempo que ya no lo sé. Sólo sé que me urge ver a Kakyuu, a mi hermana, cuanto antes. Tiene que saber que he estado criando a su hija.

\- Majestad… - Taiki no pudo evitar la pregunta. - ¿Usted no se lleva con ella verdad? ¿Con la que llama Rini?

\- Quizás ella misma dentro de sí no me reconoció nunca como su madre Taiki. Sólo ama a su padre. Siempre me vio como su rival. En el pasado, tuvimos un enemigo llamado el Gran Sabio. Usó eso para transformarla en una esplendorosa mujer llamada Black Lady. Por como me imagino a mi hermana, sólo la diferencia hubiera sido el pelo rosado.

\- Debe ser duro para usted…

\- No. – Serena contestó tajante. – Enterarme que Rini no es mi hija conlleva para mí un alivio. Era lo único que me ataba a Darien o Endymion y mi triste destino de ser reina de Tokio de Crystal. Ser su tía me llena de alegría. Hasta ahí nadamás. Saber que tiene a su madre en mi hermana me hace más feliz.

\- ¿Por qué? – Yaten cuestionó.

\- Porque por fin puedo decirle a Seiya lo que no me atreví a decirle tantas veces.

\- ¿Qué bombón? – Seiya la sujetó de las manos.

\- Que te amo.

S&amp;S

\- ¡Me vas a decir en este mismo instante donde queda Artemis! – gritó con furia Rei mientras las demás se preparaban para el ataque excepto Mercury que se concentraba con su computadora en buscar datos fidedignos que confirmaran la existencia de la segunda luna.

\- No, querida… eso es problema tuyo. Yo vine aquí a destruirlos. Y también a mandarles saludos de mi señora Galaxia y su aliado.

\- Dijiste que nos dirías unas cuantas cosas. Sólo has dicho una.

\- ¡Ah, cierto! Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas antes de mandarlas al cadalso. Necesitamos al príncipe Seiya también. ¿Dónde está?

\- Ni yo lo sé estúpida y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría.

\- Que moditos tan molestos tienes… y yo que te iba a decir que todo esto empezó desde tiempos milenarios con la hermana de la Reina Serenity. ¿Qué mala es la envidia verdad? Si hubiésemos sabido en ese entonces que había dos lunas, la pobre hubiese ido a Artemis y no hubiera hecho que su pobre hermana tuvieras gemelas para vengarse e irse al lado oscuro? ¡Qué mala es la gente!

\- ¿Qué? – Venus se quedó aturdida. - ¡Sigue hablando! ¿Estas hablando de la reina Neherenia del Death Circus y que ahora es una niña?

\- ¿Acaso hay otra? Claro, mi señora Galaxia y su aliado tuvieron que darle una oportunidad pero tu adorada Sailor Moon la salvó. Ahora es una mocosa que no sabe nada de lo que hizo.

Se hizo un silencio y de pronto Mercury gritó.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡No nos está engañando! La segunda luna de la tierra, Artemis, existe! Tiene una órbita como de riñón, se comporta extraño y no orbita en torno al sol sino que interacciona con la Tierra. Dura 364 días en dar la vuelta… ¡Por eso dijiste que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos!

\- Ya les di demasiadas pistas… ¡A pelear!

S&amp;S

Taiki y Yaten se retiraron y Seiya y Serena se quedaron a solas. Seiya la llevó a la puerta donde Serena había temblado pensando, en su primera cita, que tendrían sexo y no que terminarían bailando en la disco que estaba del otro lado.

\- ¿Te acuerdas lo nerviosa que te pusiste cuando estábamos parados aquí?

\- ¡Cómo no recordarlo!

\- Repite lo que me dijiste…

\- Como no recordarlo.

\- No… no eso… lo que dijiste frente a Taiki y Yaten…

\- Ah… Te amo.

-Seiya la tomó de la cintura, la apretó y acercó su nariz a la de ella.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me lo juras?

\- Te lo juro. Te amo, Seiya Kou.

Seiya la soltó y entraron a la disco que estaba vacía. Prendió las luces como si la disco estuviera a reventar y fuera la cita que nunca completaron. Se sentaron en la barra y le preguntó.

\- ¿Malteada?

\- Prefieron un cosmo…

\- Vaya… bombón, ahora sí que me estás asombrando.

\- Estoy descubriendo nuevas facetas de mí misma… contigo.

Seiya con la habilidad de un barman le sirvió el cosmo a Serena y el optó por una copa de vino tinto.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? Porque he de confesarte bombón que cuando me mandaste a la friendzone en la azotea cuando nos despedimos me hiciste un hara kiri.

\- Todo estuvo en los detalles. ¿Recuerdas cuando me abrazaste con fuerzas el día que me pediste que te dejara reemplazar a Darien. Traías ese perfume que me encanta y que tiene un fijador impresionante. No le dije a nadie en ese entonces porque estaba confundida. Pero no lavé ese uniforme.

\- Bombón, ¿no lo lavaste porque no sabes o porque…?

\- ¡Cállate! No lo lavé porque cuando me abrazaste y me dijiste "déjame reemplazarlo", estaba tan confundida que al otro día Rei me visitó y me recordó que ya tenía a quien amar…

\- A mi hermano… - Seiya hizo una mueca de fastidio.

\- Sí. Y guardé mi uniforme. Lo volví a sacar y me aferré a él y a su aroma cuando Haruka me obligó a despedirme de ti en tu último concierto y me dijiste "Cuando terminé el concierto te secuestraré" y estuviste a punto de besarme.

\- Sin embargo te moviste… - dijo Seiya con cierto dolor.

\- De poder volver atrás el tiempo no me hubiera movido. Ahora que lo veo todo con claridad, habían muchas cosas que no checaban. Haruka y Michiru me forzaban a ser la princesa que ellas deseaban. Rei es mi mejor amiga y me dice las cosas muy fuerte pero de cierta manera también me sentía obligada no a tomar su consejo y hacer lo que yo quería sino a obedecerla. En la última pelea ustedes, tú, siempre estuviste al lado mío. Cuando Darien apareció por supuesto que me dio gusto verlo pero después de que te fuiste nada fue igual.

\- Tampoco para mí. ¿Pero entonces?

\- Me di cuenta que te amaba cuando todas las noches, después de que salía con Darien, cuando le decía que lo quería, en realidad no lo sentía. Veía tu rostro en el suyo. Me sentía atada a un futuro que no quería que me alcanzara. Y cuando llegaba a casa, abrazaba mi uniforme porque ahí estaba impregnado tu aroma. Hasta que un día, ya no olía a nada. El aroma se había esfumado. Y comprendí que te había perdido para siempre. Que había sido una tonta. Que me había dejado guiar por lo que otras personas querían. Y que me había enamorado de una estrella fugaz.

\- Bombón… - Seiya tomó la mano de Serena y la besó. – Esto es lo más bonito que me has dicho en toda tu vida. – Yo siempre te amé y te amaré. Desde que te vi en el aeropuerto. Y perdóname por haberte confundido con Kakyuu… pero a veces me gustaba verla. Porque se parecía tanto a ti que una parte tonta de mi ser pretendía que tu reinabas en Kinmoku y que yo te servía y era tu esclavo. Y cuando Tuxedo Mask o mi hermano o lo que sea, la engañó y yo vi eso, me puse como loco. No era posible que hasta en lo más parecido a ti, apareciera otro tipo. ¿Es que yo no podía ser lo suficientemente bueno?

\- Para mí tu eres el único desde hace tiempo Seiya… y… ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

\- Lo que tú quieras.

\- Odio en lo que me convertí. Odio lo que nos pasó. Así que pretendamos que echamos atrás el tiempo… - Serena tomó la mano de Seiya y se dirigieron de vuelta a la puerta, aquella donde Serena había imaginado lo peor por culpa de Haruka. - ¿Recuerdas que aquí, en nuestra primera cita me preguntaste porque estaba nerviosa?

\- Sí…¡cómo olvidarlo!

\- Bueno… pregúntamelo de nuevo.

Seiya se aclaró la garganta, hizo como si tomara el teléfono y se giró hacia la rubia.

\- Oye bombón, ¿estás nerviosa?

Serena se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su blusa, apagó la luz y con voz coqueta, tomó el rostro de Seiya entre sus manos y lo besó.

\- No y te prometo que la vamos a pasar muy bien.

S&amp;S

Michiru estaba viendo lo que sucedía con las inner y Sailor Lead Crow en su espejo. Haruka no podía disimular su molestia.

\- ¡Demonios! Espero que las inner puedan con esa idiota.

\- Si estás tan molesta, ¿por qué no vas tú y terminas todo? – Hotaru se aventuró a decir.

\- Mira niña, cállate que…

\- ¡Silencio!- Setsuna tomó el control de la situación. ¿Podríamos ponernos un poco en los zapatos de su majestad Kakyuu?

\- Lo siento tanto que se haya enterado así de su tía Neherenia… - Helios, hincado, trataba de darle consuelo a la pelirroja.

\- Lo importante es que sabemos dónde está Darien – prosiguió Setsuna. Y que hay dos Lunas. Kakyuu podrá gobernar en el Milenio de Plata cuando termine esto y Serena seguirá en la Luna.

\- Por cierto… ¿dónde está la chiquilla?

Chibi Chibi no aparecía. Todos se pusieron a buscarla. Tampoco aparecían Luna y Artemis.

\- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Quién se hizo cargo de la mocosa y de los gatos?

\- Ten cuidado Sailor Uranus… tu boca te ha metido en más de un problema con mi madre… y eso tú lo sabes. Y no me llames mocosa.

Todos voltearon y delante de ellos vieron a una hermosísima jovencita de pelo rosado con puntas violetas y ojos intensamente azules. A su lado, Luna y Artemis en forma humana la custodiaban.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Llegué con mi tía.

\- ¿Chibi Chibi? – preguntó Kakyuu anodadada.

\- Lo siento tía, no podía decirte que yo era tu sobrina, sólo podía guiarte.

\- Es decir que… ¿tú eres? – Setsuna ya adivinaba pero no quería afirmar.

Luna y Artemis en sus formas humanas se hincaron ante Chibi Chibi y la presentaron.

\- Ahora que el gran secreto de la segunda luna ha sido revelado, podemos decir la verdad. Luna es la guardiana de la primera luna. ¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué había dos gatos protectores en el Milenio de Plata? Porque cuando llegara el momento de la profecía en que la segunda luna se revelara, aparecerían Dos Princesas, Dos Príncipes y Dos Pequeñas Damas. Y tendría que haber un guardián de la segunda luna. Ese guardían soy yo. Artemis. El que lleva el mismo nombre de la segunda luna.

\- Como ambos guardianes tenemos el poder de convertirnos en humanos, es nuestro deber presentar a la Primera Pequeña Dama. La Segunda Pequeña Dama ya la conocen. Es Rini o Serena o el nombre que quiera darle su verdadera madre, Kakyuu, segunda heredera del Milenio de Plata y de Artemis y su padre, Endymion, primer heredero de la Tierra.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Así es… Mi nombre es Kousagi. Soy hija de Serena, primera heredera del Milenio de Plata y de Luna y de Seiya, segundo heredero de la Tierra. Yo soy la verdadera Pequeña Dama.


	20. Lo Imposible

**Capítulo 20**

**Lo Imposible**

Helios se adelantó hacia Kousagi. Todos estaban callados ante la muchachita de 16 años. Pero Helios sabía que había visto esos ojos, ese cabello rosado con puntas violetas en otro traje. Lo había visto grabado en el templo de la Tierra. De pronto su memoria lo llevó a un flashback.

\- Así que ustedes cuatro serán los generales del heredero que nazca… - Helios sonreía a los pequeños elegidos que entrenarían para proteger al hijo de los reyes de la Tierra que estaba pronto a nacer.

\- ¡Sí! – los cuatro chiquillo estaban felices. Les habían dado un uniforme especial y se sentían como si ya fuesen adultos.

\- Ahora tenemos acceso a la sala de los generales. – Neflyte dijo con orgullo.

\- Y también podemos hablar contigo. – dijo Zoycite. – Siempre quise hablar contigo…

\- Pues ahora puedes…

\- ¿Y podemos ver el cristal dorado que custodias? – preguntó Jedite.

\- Bueno, eso sólo lo podrán hacer al lado del príncipe.

\- ¡Qué mala suerte! – se quejó Malachyte.

\- Pero lo importante es que ustedes son los protectores del heredero de la Tierra. Serán sus confidentes. Lo protegerán de todo mal.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno, mi caso es especial. Yo debo proteger el cristal dorado. Y de cierta manera, protegeré al príncipe y a ustedes también.

\- ¿Y la Luna?

Helios se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta.

\- ¿La luna qué?

\- ¿Podemos ser amigos con las sailors de la luna?

\- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

\- Que sí, pero a veces siento que al rey no le parece.

\- Pero ustedes son ustedes…

\- ¿Es cierto que en la luna hay un cristal más poderoso que el dorado? – interrumpió Malachyte.

\- Estás muy pequeño todavía para ocuparte de eso. Cuando seas grande sabrás ese tipo de información.

Helios ya iba a marcharse cuando Neflyte y Zoycite lo detuvieron.

\- ¡Espérate Helios! Ahora que nos dejaron entrar a las salas de los generales, descubrimos una puerta secreta que da al pabellón de la que es la habitación de los reyes y hay un cuadro de plata con la imagen de una joven muy bonita… ¿Nos podrías decir quién es?

\- En primera debería de regañarlos porque no deberían andar metiéndose donde no… de por sí lograron una gran hazaña en llegar al salón de generales…

\- ¡Ándale Helios! Seguro tú la conoces… ¡es muy bonita!

\- ¡Dinos quién es!

Helios suspiró y se dejó arrastrar por los niños hasta las cámaras privadas del rey. Cuando estuvo delante de la imagen se asombró. Nunca había visto a aquella mujer. Sin duda era muy bella y joven. Pero el cuadro estaba cubierto por una pesada cortina. Oyeron pasos y Helios apresuró a los niños a salir pero él se quedó. El rey lo vio y palideció al ver al albino frente a la imagen.

\- Helios… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Majestad… venía a preguntar cuánto falta para celebrar el nacimiento de su primogénito.

El rey volvió a tapar la imagen con la cortina. Sabía que Helios la había visto y empezó a hablar.

\- Te preguntarás cómo tengo yo esa imagen.

\- En efecto. Es plata… Pertenece a la luna. Pero al mismo tiempo es muy vieja…

\- Lleva conmigo desde la última vez que visité a la Reina Serenity y que rompí relaciones diplomáticas con ella. Ningún hijo mío va a fijarse en nadie del Milenio de Plata. La robé.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- ¿Has visto lo hermosa que es Serenity? Le hubiera dado todo pero estoy atado a una terrenal. Se negó a ser mi amante. Y lo más parecido a ella fue este cuadro. Lo traje conmigo. Lo veo todos los días pero sé que no es ella. Quizá sea su abuela, su madre… ¡no sé! Es lo único que me la puede recordar… No me juzgues, ¿quieres? Después de todo, ya viene un heredero en camino.

\- De acuerdo majestad…

El flashback de Helios volvió y lo supo. La que estaba en ese cuadro estaba en ese momento frente a él. Era Kousagi.

S&amp;S

\- Serena… bombón… ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo ahora? – Seiya ya estaba semidesnudo y había despojado a la rubia de su pantalón. Llevaban jugando a quererse por lo menos veinte minutos sin pasar a lo verdaderamente relevante. Serena había empezado por apagar la luz e introducir su lengua en la de Seiya que la recibió y la apretó por la cintura para terminar rodando por el piso. Despúes de eso, siguió una sesión de calma, de susurros, de caricias por el rostro y cuello, con apretones tiernos en aquellas zonas erógenas que Seiya había soñado con tocar y que Serena no podía ocultar. Los susurros y los gemidos se convirtieron después en necesidad, en anhelo, los besos se convirtieron en casi gritos placenteros pero cuando Seiya estuvo a punto de desvestirla por completo para seguir ese instinto animal que los estaba enloqueciendo, Serena se levantó. – Si no quieres hacerlo ahora está bien…

\- Perdóname… ¿tienes un cigarro? – Serena preguntó en un susurro.

\- Ahora ¿también fumas?

\- Aunque Darien tu hermano, pretendiera negarlo, sabía muy bien que fumaba. El pretendido y estudiado, el futuro doctor, te aseguro que fumaba cigarros mentolados. Haruka lo hace también. Me parece que cree que le da un aire de superioridad ante las demás. Le da un aire tan andrógino… ¿Te conté alguna vez que me besó?

\- No. ¿Y te gustó?

\- Me dejó confundida. Haruka ama ser quien es y la mejor forma de tenerme controlada era siendo la masculina Haruka y la femenina marimacha de Sailor Uranus.

Seiya se movió hacia ella con la sutileza de una pantera y le apretó su trasero mientras le ponía un cigarrillo en la boca.

\- Pues yo también tengo mis secretos. Yaten ama fumar los mentolados. Yo prefiero los Camel. Sólo espero que no te vayas a ahogar en el intento.

\- ¿No te molesta que no terminemos de hacer el amor ahora?

\- No te voy a mentir, bombón. Estoy ardiendo. Y quizás después te pida alguna ayuda pero te he esperado tanto tiempo, que francamente, tenerte entre mis brazos es suficiente. Sobre todo porque es decisión tuya.

\- Además…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se me olvidó preguntarte…

\- ¿Qué? – Seiya insistió.

\- ¿Traes protección?

\- Obvio… - Seiya comenzó a carcajearse y Serena también mientras encendía su cigarro. - ¿Por qué?

\- La verdad… no quisiera vérmelas con un bebé en plena juventud… ya tuve suficiente criando a la hija de mi hermana…

\- No te preocupes por eso… ¿Quieres que te pase el humo de boca a boca?

\- ¿Eso es un pretexto para besarme?

\- Obvio.

S&amp;S

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres…!

\- Ok, primero lo primero. Necesito eliminar a Sailor Lead Crow porque si tardamos más esto, Galaxia y su aliado pensarán que yo soy la luz de la esperanza lo cual es una estupidez y después ustedes terminarán dándole un ultimátum a las Starlights para ver a mi mamá y van a hacer un atolladero, todas van a morir y van a convecer a mi mamá que se quede con mi tío Darien, les van a lavar el coco y nadie va saber nada y todos infelices en Tokio de Crystal. Así que si no les importa…

Kousagi desapareció y se plantó enfrente de Sailor Lead Crow. Las inner estaban atónitas. Lead Crow también.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- No te importa. ¡Poder de estrella milenaria lunar! – Sin problemas, Kousagi encerró en una estrella de cinco puntas a Lead Crow y de sus manos, el cristal de plata lanzó un chorro plateado que la hizo derretirse y desaparecer en medio de un remolino de estrellas infinitas. Para cuando había terminado, inners y outers estaban juntas. Rei despidió a Phobos y Deimos y Kousagi, segura de sí misma se volteó.

\- ¿Y ésta quién es? – preguntó Rei llena de ira.

\- ¿No la ves? Salió al padre… - respondió Haruka.

Lita y Mina se vieron una a la otra.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡En serio! ¿Eres hija de Serena y de…?

\- Sí. Mi padre es Seiya Kou. ¿Cuántas veces lo voy a tener que decir. Y sí, llegué como Chibi Chibi. Tengo el poder de venir de un futuro aún más lejano del que ustedes conocen. Sé lo que pasa en el futuro donde yo supuestamente no existo.

\- ¿Cómo que supuestamente no existes? – preguntó Setsuna.

\- Ay Sailor Plut. Es que… bueno. Tu amas a la Segunda Dama y no te culpo por eso. Pero en el futuro que todas conocen, mi madre sigue casada con mi tío, mi prima Rini sigue siendo la heredera, de hecho, Helios aquí presente está enamorado de ella…

Helios se aclaró la garganta.

\- Vamos, por favor, como si no lo supiera nadie aquí… - comentó Kousagi. – El hecho es que de todas maneras, si no hubiera ocurrido que mi tía abuela Neherenia hubiese provocado todo esto y existiera un aliado con Galaxia y las dos lunas, igualmente, mi tía Kakyuu y mi padre Seiya habrían venido aquí y mi madre se habría enamorado de él…

\- ¿Y? – todas la urgían a hablar.

\- Bueno… pues… de todas maneras en el futuro que ustedes conocen, yo existiría… sería la segunda hija de la Neo Reina Serena y del Rey Endymion.

\- Pero Endymion sería tu padre… - dijo Michiru.

\- "Mi presunto padre".

\- No me digas que… - Mina se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- Sí. Sí te digo. Me seguiría llamando Kousagi. Porque mi verdadero padre seguiría siendo Seiya Kou. Porque mi madre tendría una aventura y de esa aventura nacería yo. En cualquier panorama, mi padre Seiya está en la historia. Y yo también. Y eso tú lo sabes, Setsuna.

\- Setsuna guardó silencio.

\- ¿Nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? – preguntó Rei.

\- ¿Lo que dice la mocosa es cierto? – bramó Haruka.

\- Te vuelvo a repetir que no me digas mocosa, marimacha. – habló Kousagi tranquilamente mientras se veía las uñas.

\- Está bien. Lo admito. No he mentido en todo. Pero sí en el hecho de que no sé cual sea el futuro que nos está deparando ahora y con las dos lunas. De eso no sé absolutamente nada. Pero lo que dice Kousagi es cierto. En Tokio de Crystal me veo obligada a atender un segundo parto de la Neo Reina. Y es de una segunda bebé. Y la reina me exigió guardar silencio porque yo bien sabía que no podía ser del rey. El ya estaba muy enfermo. Salía constantemente. La Neo Reina también. Y cuando la nombró Kousagi supe inmediatamente quién era el verdadero padre de la niña.

\- Así que…

\- Sí. En Tokio de Crystal al menos, hay una hija de Seiya Kou en la familia real. Pero ahora, que todo está cambiando y que la pequeña dama no lo es, Kousagi…

\- Kousagi es Sailor Cosmos… - interrumpió Helios. -¿No es así?

La jovencita cerró los ojos. Sabía que venía de muy lejos a impedir todo lo que ella ya sabía. Conocía todas las probabilidades. Pero nunca había pensado en la idea de plantarse ante su madre y su padre y decirles que ella sería el último estadío de sailor. La sailor más poderosa. La que tendría bajo su control absolutamente todo. Cuando había aparecido su prima, sabía que le había hecho un gran mal a su madre y ahora ella lo pagaba caro. No quería que si en algún momento se desenamoraba de su padre, se sintiera culpable. Así que ahí iba su parte del trato.

\- Sí. Yo soy Sailor Cosmos. Pero aquí está el trato. Yo las ayudo como ayudé a mi tía a llegar hasta aquí. Las ayudaré en todo para que aniquilen a Sailor Galaxia y liberen a mi tío Darien Pero eso sí. Ahora que saben que soy hija de Serena y de Seiya, que soy la verdadera Pequeña Dama, que soy la heredera del Milenio de Plata y que soy Sailor Cosmos, no le pueden decir nada de esto a mi mamá y a mi papá. Ese es mi precio por ayudarlos. ¿Lo toman o lo dejan?


	21. Confrontación

**Capítulo 21**

**Confrontación**

Seiya se acercó para pasarle el humo a Serena. Y cuando ésta le dio el golpe al cigarro, Seiya la aventó de forma brutal al otro extremo del cuarto, poniéndose inmediatamente sus pantalones y limpiándose la boca con asco.

\- Seiya… ¿qué te pasa, qué tienes? – Serena, a punto de llorar, intentó acercarse a abrazar las rodillas de Seiya quién la rechazó y la levantó de los codos con brutalidad.

\- ¡En este preciso momento se acabaron las actuaciones! ¡Dime! ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Serena? – gritó Seiya.

\- ¿De qué me hablas? – la rubia intentaba abrazar al pelinegro que la esquivaba con repulsión. - ¡Yo soy tu Serena, tu bombón!

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir esas palabras! ¡Jamás en tu vida! ¡Tú, quien quiera que seas, no podrías jamás ser Serena! Serena estuvo conmigo, con Taiki y con Yaten. Pero desde que estamos solos, Serena no ha estado aquí. ¡Tú la suplantaste!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Seiya, te sientes bien? Sólo hemos estado hablando de nosotros, de cómo me enamoré de ti, he estado a punto de entregarme a ti ¿cómo puedes dudar que yo no sea…?

Seiya derribó de coraje lo que había sobre la mesa y tomó una de las prendas de Serena.

\- Deja de querer seguir engañándome. Nadie puede suplantar a Serena, a la mujer que amo. Serena estuvo aquí con mis hermanos. Ella huele exactamente a su gemela. Y esta prenda tuya con la que pretendiste seducirme… - Seiya se la aventó en la cara a la rubia – no huele a ella.

\- Eso no prueba que yo…

\- ¡Cállate! Tan no eres mi bombón que cuando te pregunté cuando te habías enamorado de mí, me pediste un cosmo en lugar de una malteada. Serena jamás cambiaría una malteada. Y me hablaste de un lugar, de una azotea donde había llovido y le había pedido que me dejara reemplazar a Darien. La única vez que yo he estado con Serena en la azotea fue cuando le pedí una cita.

La rubia se quedó muda y Seiya siguió hablando.

\- Me dejaste encantando con tu palabrería, no te lo niego. La historia del perfume en el uniforme fue muy original. Casi me la trago. Pero eso jamás pasó. Y luego intentas venir a tener sexo conmigo. Te dejé para ver que tan atrevida eras. Sabía que no ibas a llegar hasta el final. Bombón sí lo hubiera hecho porque me ama. Y luego te traicionaste cuando me pediste un cigarro y hablaste de las manías de Haruka y que te había besado. Bombón jamás me hubiera herido con eso aunque hubiese pasado. Y Serena, primero me hubiera pedido que le enseñara a fumar, no de la nada me habría pedido un cigarro y tú le acabas de dar el golpe.

La rubia por fin se echó a reír y aplaudió.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Bien hecho príncipe Seiya! De verdad que por un momento creí que te tenía en la bolsa. Maldito Gran Sabio… sabía que con todos los futuros posibles, al contármelos, me iba a confundir y te conté el que iba a pasar si Serena seguía enamorada de tu hermanito… oye, pero lo hiciste bien, me seguiste la corriente…

\- Si no te la seguía no podía saber hasta dónde ibas a llegar…

\- Eso de "cuando me dejaste en la friendzone sentí que me hacías el hara kiri" fue muy convincente – la rubia empezó a aplaudir. - ¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo!

\- No tuve otra opción que seguirte el juego.

\- ¡Ah! Pero lo que no sabes es que en un futuro alterno, Serena no te ama. Ella se queda con Darien. Y en una azotea ella te dice que siempre serán buenos amigos. – Seiya apretó los puños y la quijada. – A decir verdad, tú sales sobrando en esta historia…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Dime quién eres! ¡Taiki,Yaten! – Seiya gritó para que sus compañeros pudiera venir a ayudarlo con esa impostora.

Los dos aludidos llegaron y al ver cosas rotas y a Seiya hecho una furia, supieron que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Taiki.

\- No detecto el olor de la princesa… - dijo Yaten.

\- Porque esta Serena es una impostora… ¡y ahora mismo me vas a decir a dónde te la llevaste!

La rubia prendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca. Fumaba a la perfección. Sabía que había cometido el error de revelar lo que pasaba en el futuro alterno. Y Seiya la había descubierto. Demasiado pronto. Su tarea era pasarse por Serena y mantener a la Princesa de la Luna cautiva. Pero Seiya conocía demasiado a la mujer que amaba. Demasiados errores. Análisis de consecuencias. El Gran Sabio se enojaría pero pues ya todo estaba hecho.

\- Ok… tranquilícense… primero me pondré cómoda…

Diciendo esto, de su cuerpo emanó un resplandor dorado, deshaciendo los rasgos de Serena y ante ellos, apareció una mujer conocida, temida. Sailor Galaxia.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Me extrañaron?

S&amp;S

\- Déjame ver si te entendí – Mina se acercó a Kousagi. – Tú eres Sailor Cosmos y eres hija de Serena y Seiya.

\- Sí, tía Mina.

\- ¡Ay me dijiste tía, te amo! Eres lindísima…

\- Te dije tía porque eres mi tía. Tu eres la esposa del tío Yaten.

Mina se le quedó viendo a Kousagi y y volteó a ver a Lita y Amy.

\- Ok, ahora sí, agárrenme porque me caigo y me voy a morir…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Y la tía Amy está casada con el tío Taiki.

Amy solamente se dejó caer en el futón con los ojos como hipnotizados. Rei le pasaba la mano delante de la cara pero Amy no respondía.

\- Bueno, en realidad para mí todas son mis tías. A todas les digo tías menos a Sailor Uranus.

\- Ah… ya salió el peine… - ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- En primera, porque te la pasas llamándome mocosa. Y en segunda, porque mi mamá no fue feliz en el futuro alterno donde yo tengo que ser la presunta hija de Darien porque "técnicamente" tú la obligaste.

\- ¿De qué me hablas?

\- Vamos Haruka… tú en tu mundo de marimacha de todo lo puedo si no cambias, obligarás a mi mamá a ocultar sus sentimientos por mi padre y le impondrás a mi padre y la obligación de Tokio de Crystal. ¿O acaso se te olvida como recibiste a mi tía Kakyuu? "No le debo mi lealtad a nadie más que a la Princesa Serenity"…

Kakyuu permaneció callada. De hecho todos callaron. Era verdad. Haruka se imponía la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Y de ti tía Rei, mejor ni hablamos. Lo bueno es que reaccionas a tiempo pero tú también eras bastante partidaria de que mi madre no le hiciera caso a mi papá. De hecho, si quieren saberlo, en el futuro alterno donde no aparecen las dos lunas, todas ustedes se empeñan en que mi madre no haga caso de sus sentimientos por mi papá y se quede con el tío Darien. ¿Acaso no veían su infelicidad? ¿No veían que el tío Darien no le hacía caso? ¿Acaso querían eso para ustedes mismas? ¿Alguien que las ignorara?

\- El futuro está hecho niña y yo… - Haruka quiso defenderse pero Kousagi se puso frente a ella.

\- Ve por un momento al pasado Haruka… si Michiru hubiera muerto en verdad cuando enfrentaron a los Death Busters… ¡niégame que no la hubieras seguido en la muerte!

Haruka dio un paso para atrás. Kousagi le había dado en su punto débil. De hecho casi había conseguido matarse cuando Michiru estaba muriéndose al sacar su talismán. Si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Setsuna, hubieran muerto. Imaginar un mundo sin Michiru era imposible. Si ella se iba, ella la seguiría para encontrarse. Recordó la pregunta eterna de Michiru: ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Por qué te encierras en tu propio mundo? La respuesta era simple. Porque ella era su mundo y sin ella nada tenía sentido.

\- Está bien. Has conseguido callarme la boca. No volveré a decirte mocosa.

\- Eso es lo que menos me importa. Si quieres que te ayude es que no le digan a mis padres que yo soy su hija.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- Hotaru se acercó. – Le darías una gran felicidad a Serena y Seiya.

\- ¿Cómo la felicidad que tuvieron cuando mi prima se anunció como su hija? – Kousagi preguntó y todas se agacharon. La jovencita se refugió en los brazos de Kakyuu. – Perdóname tía pero por esa acción ahora tu hija cree que su madre es la mía y tu no puedes acercarte tan fácil a decirle la verdad…

\- Lo sé…

\- Y eso no es justo… no lo era y nunca lo será. Si yo llego a decirle a mis padres que yo soy su hija será cuando de ellos salga que quieran tener un hijo. Nunca antes. A veces es mejor no conocer el futuro.

\- Pero… tengo una duda Kousagi… - Helios se acercó. - ¿Por qué tu imagen estaba en el cuadro del rey de la Tierra?

\- ¡Ah! Esa imagen… Verán… como Sailor Cosmos, tengo los poderes del último estadío de Sailor. Comparto los poderes de todas las Sailor que existen. Incluyendo el de la Sailor del Tiempo y el de la Sailor de la Muerte. Por eso, como Hotaru, puedo hacerme pasar como una bebé o crecer según mis deseos. Y como Setsuna, puedo conocer los planos del tiempo y sus consecuencias. La imagen que tú viste, siempre estuvo en el Milenio de Plata antes de que el rey de la Tierra la robara. El artista que la realizó imaginó que así luciría la última reina de la Luna.

\- ¿Y tú…?

\- Lo soy. No se equivocó. Yo seré la última reina del Milenio de Plata. Soy Sailor Cosmos. Y de lo que pase ahora, veré mi futuro brillante o lo veré hecho un desastre.

S&amp;S

\- ¿Serena? – Darien volteó al darse cuenta que a su lado en otro precipicio, estaba la princesa de la luna.

\- ¿Darien? – Serena lo vio con asco. – Eres la última persona a la que quisiera ver…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que está pasando mientras tu has estado aquí?

\- Podrías decirme…

\- Sí, tu todo estoico ante todo… ¡me tienes harta! ¿Alguna vez te dije que odio la manera en que me tratas? ¿Qué eres un verdadero estúpido y que no tengo la maldita idea de porque sigo contigo?

\- ¡Serena!

\- ¿Qué? – la rubia lo retó con los ojos. - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a lanzar una rosa desde tu precipicio hasta el mío? ¿O me vas a decir que "es que ya no puedo seguir con esto, ¿por qué tengo que seguir atado a ti tan sólo por lo que sucedió en el pasado?" Bueno, no te preocupes, no quiero estar contigo y lástima que no traigo el anillo que me diste porque desde este momento tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

\- ¿En este preciso momento se te ocurre terminar conmigo? – preguntó Darien incrédulo.

\- ¡Cualquier momento es bueno! ¡Además esto ya estaba más que terminado! – gritó Serena. - ¡Y además te voy a exigir que en cuanto salgamos de aquí, no sé como, pero salgamos de esta, me expliques y arregles todo con mi hermana Kakyuu…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a Kakyuu?

\- Todavía no he podido verla pero a la que sí he visto y por mucho tiempo es a su hija… ¡y a la tuya!

Un ventarrón los hizo a ambos pegarse a la roca de sus precipicios y el Gran Sabio apareció ante ellos.

\- Vaya, parece que van a tener mucho de qué conversar ahora que están aquí reunidos en Artemis.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- En la segunda luna, mi apreciada princesa. Tus sailor scouts tarde o temprano vendrán. Sailor Lead Crow se encargó de decirles. ¿No sabías que había una segunda luna en la Tierra? Bueno, eso es pura cuestión informativa. Me alegra que ahora estén juntos. Ahora sí se pueden reclamar todo lo que quieran. De hecho, yo fui el que mandó a Darien con tu hermanita.

\- ¡Desgraciado!

\- ¿Duele criar a una niña que no te quiere verdad?

\- Serena, perdóname…

\- ¡Tú cállate! ¿Cómo me trajeron aquí? Estaba con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

\- Como bien lo dijiste… estabas. Fuiste al baño y mi socia fue que tomó tu lugar. Ahora ella se está haciendo pasar por ti con tu amado Seiya… y puede que vaya lejos… muy guapo muchacho.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué esta crueldad?

El Gran Sabio se situó delante de Serena y susurró en su oído.

\- Ese dolor lo sintió tu tía Neherenia. Lo sintió tu madre al renunciar a una de sus hijas. Es parte de tu herencia… Disfrútalo.


	22. El Sacrificio de Seiya

**Capítulo 22**

**El Sacrificio de Seiya**

\- Tú… ¡Tú maldita! ¡Tú destruiste nuestro planeta! – gritó Yaten que ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Galaxia si no es que Seiya y Taiki lo detienen.

\- Relájate… y no me amenaces. De todas maneras este planeta también se va a hacer añicos. Pero ahora mismo me van a decir dónde tienen a Kakyuu… o les robaré sus semillas estelares…

Seiya dudó en transformarse y vio a sus hermanos. No quería que tampoco ellos lo hicieran. Galaxia era capaz que en plena transformación tomara sus semillas. Les hizo una mirada de advertencia y el habló.

\- Si buscas que nos transformemos no lo haremos. No hemos encontrado a Kakyuu aún y si te llevaste a Serena para suplantarla lo puedes confirmar. A cambio, te hago una oferta.

\- No creo que estés en posición de hacer ofertas, príncipe… - dudó Galaxia que entrecerró los ojos.

\- Regresa a Serena…

\- ¿Para qué querría yo regresar a tu adorada Serena? – se rió la sailor.

\- Para llevarme a mí contigo.

S&amp;S

Cuando el Gran Sabio se retiró, Darien intentó por varios minutos llamar la atención de Serena que permaneció callada largo tiempo. Después de rato, Serena fue quién lo confrontó.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te estuviste viendo con mi gemela?

\- Serena, yo no sabía que Kakyuu era tu gemela…

\- Aha… y por eso está peinada casi igual, tiene mi misma cara y sólo tenemos el pelo de color diferente… Deja de hacerte el idiota por una vez en tu vida. Al cabo que lo nuestro está más que terminado. Sé un hombre y dime cuándo empezó todo esto.

Darien se sintió humillado. Serena jamás le había hablado así. Pero él a ella sí. Parecía que finalmente todo estaba cayendo por su propio peso y al fin, habló.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando apareció Rini? Y nos enfrentamos a la familia Blackmoon?

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Serena hizo una mueca. – Fue cuando terminaste conmigo pero te enteraste que teníamos una hija que nunca me quiso.

\- Rini te quiere…

\- ¿Me quiere qué, Darien? ¡Me quiere tres metros bajo tierra! Solamente soy su madre cuando necesita que la salven. – Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno… yo sí te quería. De verdad, eso no lo dudes. Pero al mismo tiempo que tenía pesadillas de que desaparecías, tenía sueños placenteros y hermosos donde iba a un lugar lleno de hermosas flores donde estaba ella… Primero no sabía quién era porque yo traía mi antifaz y decidí que ella me diera sus teorías sobre mí… pero siempre pensé que era un sueño… y en sueños eran paseos, verme en sus hermosos ojos escarlata…

\- Ve al punto ¿quieres? – apuró Serena.

\- Me enamoré de Kakyuu y ella de mí. – se sinceró Darien. – Lo siento, pero en mis sueños, nunca sentí por ti lo que sentí por ella. Eran noches de ensueño en su cuarto cubierto de flores doradas. Hasta que ella me informó que iba a darme un hijo.

\- Mira, qué bien… claro que supongo que estos sueños nunca me los ibas a decir…

\- Eran sueños míos, Serena… - se defendió Darien.

\- Pero sí decidiste utilizar los sueños donde yo terminaba muerta y destruida para alejarte de mí… ok… prosigue…

\- Fui el más feliz de enterarme que ella, mi pelirroja me daría un hijo… Pero de pronto, ya no pude volver a soñar con ella. No la volví a soñar jamás. Como doctor supuse que esos sueños ya habían terminado porque habían cumplido un propósito… y ahora…

Serena cambió su postura, hizo que su mano fuera un micrófono y estiró la mano lo más que pudo hacia su ex novio y prometido.

\- ¿Qué se siente saber que yo no soy la madre de Rini sino que Kakyuu en verdad existe y ella es la madre de tu adorada Pequeña Dama?

\- Serena… no me atormentes más. Lo que hice no tiene perdón.

\- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa más que pedir perdón?

\- Mejor contéstame tú a mí… ¿cómo es mi hermano?

\- Ah… ¿ya te enteraron de Seiya?

\- Sólo sé que es mi hermano menor y también heredero al trono de la tierra.

\- Pues… son tan parecidos y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo. – Serena suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Los dos tienen el cabello negro azabache azulado y los ojos azules. Casi la misma altura, blancos. Altivos. Pero Seiya lleva su cabello largo atado en una coleta y en sus ojos no hay tristeza. Es arrojado, no le importa nada, busca mi felicidad, me hace reír, siempre sabe qué quiero y me dice "bombón". Jamás me ha hecho sentir que no soy lo suficientemente buena o que soy una tonta como tú lo hiciste tantas veces. De hecho me parece increíble que sean hermanos. Sus personalidades son totalmente opuestas.

\- ¿Ya lo amas? – Darien preguntó.

\- Sí. Lo amo.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Es que Darien… lo nuestro ya estaba acabado hacía mucho tiempo. Estábamos sosteniendo algo por una niña… y esa niña no era mía. Y la quiero, no me lo tomes a mal. Es hija de mi hermana y la querré por eso toda la vida. Pero estábamos atados a un futuro que yo ya no quería y que tú sólo anhelabas por Rini… ¿o me equivoco?

\- No. No te equivocas. – se sinceró Darien.

\- Y sí. Lo amo. Lo amo porque me hace sentir yo y porque él me hace querer ser suya y…

De pronto, un ventarrón espantoso que hizo que Serena y Darien cerraran los ojos y se refugiaran en el centro de sus respectivos precipicios para no correr el riesgo de caer al vacío. Parecía que duraba un eternidad. Y cuando terminó, Darien gritó.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¿Estás bien?

\- No soy Serena. Ella ya está bien. Soy Seiya y creo que a los dos ya nos han hablado uno del otro. ¿Cómo te llamo? ¿Darien, Endymion, hermano mayor o idiota?

S&amp;S

\- El viento sopla fuerte…

\- Acaba de pasar algo… - Kousagi se quedó inmóvil por un momento. – Bien, es lo que esperaba. De acuerdo, es momento que vayan a casa de Three Lights. No encontrarán a mi papá. Pero es el momento de que mi mamá y mi tía se conozcan.

\- ¿Voy a ver a mi hermana?

\- Sí, tía. Mi papá acaba de hacer un sacrificio. Pero antes de eso, yo también quiero verla. Me convertiré en niña.

\- ¿Chibi Chibi?

\- Es mi apodo de bebé. Pero por favor. Les suplico a todas que no hablen de quien soy yo. Nadie sabe nada de Sailor Cosmos, que las ayudaré y que soy la hija de Seiya y Serena. Sólo soy la pequeña que guió a mi tía a la Tierra.

\- ¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo Kousagi! ¡Yo sí le diré a Serena que tú eres su hija! – amenazó Mina.

\- ¿Ah sí, tía? Pues entonces no te diré nada de cómo conquistas al tío Yaten ni de tu boda, ¿cómo ves?

\- ¡Diablos! Es buena… - Mina se quejó y Kousagi rió.

\- En cuanto a ustedes, outers, necesito que acompañen a Setsuna. Deben traer aquí a Rini. Ya es hora de que vaya sabiendo qué pasa y bajo mis términos.

\- ¿Le dirás la verdad?

\- Tenemos qué decírsela pero Rini siempre ha estado muy malcriada. Y si alguien necesita meterle frenos, se los pondré. Así que Hotaru, acompaña a Setsuna por si se niega a venir.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Nos vemos en dos horas.

S&amp;S

\- ¿Por qué demonios dejaron que Galaxia se llevara a Seiya y lo intercambiara por mí?

\- Seiya te ama… lo hubiera hecho aun sin nuestro consentimiento. – Taiki tomó la mano de Serena.

\- ¿A dónde te llevó Galaxia? – preguntó Yaten.

\- A Artemis. Hay Dos Lunas… y estuve con Darien. Ahora más que nunca necesito ver a mi hermana.

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! – la dulce voz de una niñita con su sombrillita cargada por Kakyuu hizo que tanto Yaten como Taiki se hincaran.

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Al fin!

\- ¿Serena? – Kakyuu dejó en el piso a Chibi Chibi y la estudió. Eran idénticas.

\- ¿Kakyuu? ¿Hermana? ¡Dios mío! – Serena se arrojó en brazos de la pelirroja y comenzó a llorar. - ¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname! ¡No sabía que existías! ¡Te juro que si por mí fuera nunca te hubieras ido a otro planeta! ¡Eres tan bonita! ¡Tu cabello es tan bonito! ¡Lo siento si alguna vez le grité a tu hija pero a veces es insoportable pero te juro que sí la quiero pero de veras Darien es para ti solita, nunca te lo quitaré ni a tu hija y buscaremos la manera! ¿No me odias, verdad?

Kakyuu soltó una risita.

\- ¿Siempre es así?

Serena se dio cuenta que detrás de ella venían Lita, Amy, Mina y Rei.

\- Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo. – dijeron todas a coro.

\- Serena… - Kakyuu sonrió. – No tengo nada que perdonarte… al contrario… tú has cuidado a mi hija… ojalá hubiésemos crecido juntas…

\- ¡Eres tan bonita! ¡Tenía planeado decirte miles de cosas pero ahora no sé que decirte, sólo que… - Serena se quedó callada y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Kakyuu pasó saliva y también empezó a sollozar.

\- Te quiero hermana…

\- Y yo a ti…

Todos presenciaron el abrazo interminable de las gemelas que al mismo tiempo, reían, sollozaban, se despeinaban y volvían a abrazarse. Hasta que Mina dijo.

\- Ahora comprendo. No podían existir dos hermanas, dos hermanos y dos gatos… Estamos presenciando la unión de las Dos Lunas…

S&amp;S

Setsuna y Hotaru prefirieron dejar a Michiru y Haruka en la Tierra, en la residencia Tenoh. Ambas usaron la llave del tiempo y encontraron Tokio de Crystal en una frialdad tal y como Kousagi les había dicho. La Neo Reina Serena estaba de viaje, el rey Endymion también y las Sailor Scouts jugaban con Rini que ya parecía enfadada. Setsuna la llamó.

\- ¿Qué quieres Setsuna? – Rini, altiva y sintiéndose la princesa heredera tomó un gesto de desagrado al ver a Plut. – Ni se te ocurra venirme con la idea de ir al futuro porque no pienso volver.

\- Es que tienes que ir al futuro porque ahora no es por diversión que volverás.

\- ¿Hay batallas?

\- No.

\- Entonces no voy a ir. – sentenció Rini mientras ya se iba a dar media vuelta pero Hotaru la detuvo como Sailor Saturn con báculo en mano.

\- Lo siento Rini… te quiero como hermana pero vas a ir porque vas a ir.

\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¡No pueden obligarme!

\- Sí podemos. Y si te pones en este plan, pregúntale a mi báculo. No están ni tu padre ni tu madre y sabes perfectamente que la regente es Plut. Y si no la obedeces, mi báculo le ayudará.

\- No te atreverías… - dudó Rini.

\- No me tientes… - Saturn casi clavó el báculo en el cuello de Rini.

\- ¡Está bien! Voy con ustedes pero mis padres sabrán esto. Así no se trata a la Pequeña Dama. No sé que les pasa.

\- En poco tiempo lo sabrás… y ojalá que no te caigas tan fuerte de la nube en la que te subiste… porque la caída te va a doler…

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya lo sabrás Rini… si es que te sigues llamando Rini…


	23. Creep

**Capítulo 23**

**Creep**

\- ¿Cómo es mi hija? ¡Dime! – Todos se hicieron a un lado y Rei cargó a Chibi Chibi pero ésta consiguió soltarse y se acercó a Serena que se deshizo de ternura.

\- ¿Y esta hermosura quién es? – Todas temblaron pero Yaten y Taiki veían con agrado a la niña.

\- Me guió hasta la Tierra. Con ustedes. Es todo lo que sé.

\- ¿Buscaron más información? – Serena se dirigió a sus inner.

\- Es todo lo que sabemos Serena…

\- Es muy tierna… - la rubia la cargó y le acarició el rostro y las manitas.

\- ¡Chibi Chibi!

\- Serena… mi hija…

\- ¡Ah, sí, perdón! Bueno… La verdad no sé en el futuro quién eligió el nombre de Serena. Seguramente fue Darien. Pero cuando yo la conocí, no lo hice de bebé. La conocí de unos cuatro años cuando vino del futuro. Tiene tus mismos ojos. Los heredó de ti. A decir verdad, de mí no tiene nada. Su pelo es rosa…

\- Sí… los breves días antes de suponerla muerta, la apodaba mi petalito de rosa.

\- Seiya me contó. Debió ser horrible. Y ahora que estuve con Darien en Artemis, él dice que no pudo volver a "soñar" contigo.

\- ¿Y por eso fue que no volvió?

\- Tal vez. Seguramente. Ahora la gran pregunta es porque tú crees que tu hija murió y ahora está como mi hija y la de Darien cuando no es así. Esa es una respuesta que nos deben. Ahora lo que yo quiero que entiendas hermana es que sí por mí fuera, yo hubiera preferido que tú nacieras primero y que yo me hubiera ido a Kinmoku. Tal parece que nuestras vidas están girando en torno a ese error. Pero volviendo a tu hija…

\- ¿Sí?

\- No sé cómo decirte esto sin sonar que la estoy atacando. Pero cuando vino por primera vez… nunca me quiso. De hecho me atacó con una pistola. Se encargaba de que yo no pasara tiempo con Darien, que en ese entonces lo quería pero me tronó de la manera más horrible que te puedas imaginar y también por su misma boca, me acabo de enterar que él ya tenía esos sueños contigo… ¿Cuánto duró su relación?

\- Como año y medio…

\- Vaya… todo coincide – apuntó Lita.

\- Sin embargo, cuando Rini llegó, cayó en manos de nuestro enemigo de ese entonces y se convirtió en…

\- ¿Lo que nos contaba antes que se quedara sola con Seiya? – preguntó Taiki.

\- Mas bien antes que la secuestrara Galaxia y la suplantara.

\- Bueno… chicas, ayúdenme aquí un poquito por favor… - Serena suplicó.

\- Majestad… - Amy entró con toda la cordura que era capaz. – Digamos que Rini tenía un complejo de Elektra muy grande.

\- ¡Dile que estaba hasta las chanclas por Darien! – dijo Mina y todas voltearon los ojos.

\- Bueno, el enemigo aprovechó eso. Rini quería crecer. Dejar de ser una niña.

\- Y ahora que la conocemos a usted, pues la verdad el parecido sí es grande. – Rei intervino. – Su hija tomó la forma maligna de una adulta llamada Black Lady. Igual que usted, los mismos ojos, pero con un modo de andar felino, las coletas rosadas y una maldad y odio hacia Serena que…

\- Con decirle que besó a Darien en la boca…

\- ¡Mina! – todas la recriminaron mientras Kakyuu no sabía si quedarse inmóvil o alterarse.

\- La recuperamos, por supuesto que la recuperamos. Sólo esa vez me llamó mamá. Pero nunca más lo hizo. Ella no me quiere. Tal vez en el fondo de su corazón sabe que yo no soy su madre.

Kakyuu se levantó y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Ella sólo quería ver a su hija pero con toda aquella información se daba cuenta que su petalito de rosa era una caprichosa, una altanera que no era agradecida con sus congéneres y que lo más probable es que ni siquiera le fuera a dar una oportunidad. Pero Chibi Chibi le jaló el vestido. Ya habían pasado dos horas.

\- Chibi Chibi…

\- Perdóname hermana, pero tengo que irme. Lo más seguro para ti es que te quedes con Yaten y Taiki. Ahora he tomado prestadas a tus sailor scouts.

\- Son tuyas también. Y sí. Necesito quedarme con Yaten y Taiki para saber que haré para rescatar a Seiya de Galaxia. Sólo una cosa chicas. Necesito el espejo de Michiru. ¿Me lo pueden hacer llegar?

\- Por supuesto.

S&amp;S

\- Así que tú eres mi famoso hermano menor… - Darien quiso por un momento darse sus ínfulas pero Seiya, sin pensárselo, cogió una piedra y se la aventó directamente en la frente a su hermano mayor. La frente de Darien empezó a sangrar. -No sé si para bien o para mal pero ¡Hola! ¿Te agrado como vecino? Porque tú a mí no.

\- ¡Idiota! Me lastimaste… - Darien trataba de limpiarse la sangre que le corría por la frente y Seiya ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Ese es tu problema. Que sólo piensas en cuánto te lastiman y tú no piensas en cuánto lastimas tú a las personas. Desde que te vi en Kinmoku lo supe…

\- No pudiste haberme visto en Kinmoku. Kakyuu sólo tenía guardianas.

\- ¿Te suena el nombre de Sailor Star Fighter?

\- Sí.

\- Ahora mírame bien a los ojos hermanito…

Darien estudió cuidadosamente el rostro de su hermano menor. Y de pronto, al toparse con esos ojos azul zafiro, la coleta de pelo negro azulado de la que le había hablado Serena, sus ojos se abrieron del impacto.

\- No… ¡no! ¡Es imposible! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Tú no puedes ser también ella!

\- ¿Qué caro es saber que por ser un solo heredero y quedarse con dos princesas y olvidar que tuviste un hermano, no saber lo que le suceda, verdad?

-No puedes culparme de eso… ¡Yo no sabía!

-Sí… escúdate con eso… ¿Y por eso encontré a Serena despedazada por un hombre que la hacía infeliz?

Darien se quedó callado.

\- Es que hay un futuro…

\- ¡Un futuro que ya no existe por si no te has dado cuenta hermanito! ¡Estamos en una luna que supuestamente no existía! ¡Estás hablando con tu hermano menor que supuestamente no existía, te acostaste y tuviste una hija con la gemela de tu prometida que supuestamente no existía y me estás hablando de un futuro?

Darien se volteó para que Seiya no le viera la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Seiya por su parte, miraba las estrellas desde Artemis y lo lento que daba la vuelta a la Tierra. Al parecer iban a estar los dos solos. Al rato, se oyó una voz quebrada, rota, hecha un hilo y miró a Darien abrazándose a sí mismo, completamente derrotado. A pesar de su rabia, sintió pena cuando lo oyó susurrar.

_When you were here before / cuando estabas aquí antes_  
_I couldn't look you in the eye / no podría haberte visto a los ojos_  
_You're just like an angel / eres como un ángel_  
_Your skin makes me cry / tu piel me hace llorar_

_You float like a feather / flotas como una pluma_  
_In a beautiful world / en un mundo hermoso_  
_I wish I was special / desearía ser especial_  
_You're so fucking special /tú eres tan jodidamente especial_

_But I'm a creep / pero soy repulsivo_  
_I'm a weirdo / soy un bicho raro_  
_What the hell am I doing here?/ ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?_  
_I don't belong here / no pertenezco aquí_

Seiya conocía la canción. Cuando estaba en Kinmoku se la había dedicado a Serena miles de veces. Pero ahora, que su hermano la cantara era diferente. De verdad se sentía repulsivo y asqueroso. Pero era hora de que cargara con sus culpas. Él no había visto a Serena llorar. No había visto a Kakyuu sufrir por su hija muerta ni las había visto salir de Kinmoku destruido por Sailor Galaxia. Él no sabía lo que se sentía tener dos personalidades, tener que convertirse en mujer sin explicación alguna. Tampoco sabía lo que era saber que todo el tiempo había tenido el derecho sagrado de pretender a la mujer que amaba sin sentirse lo suficientemente bueno porque él también era un príncipe de esa Tierra que ahora estaban tratando de defender. A él le había tocado todo lo bueno. No siempre se podía tener todo y ahora su hermano mayor lo sabía. Bajarse, literalmente, de la luna, le estaba doliendo. Pero a pesar de eso, era su sangre. Así que empezó a entonar junto con él.

_I don't care if it hurts / No me importa si duele_  
_I wanna have control / quiero tener el control_  
_I want a perfect body / quiero un cuerpo perfecto_  
_I want a perfect soul / quiero un alma perfecta_

Darien se quedó estupefacto al oír a Seiya. Limpió sus lágrimas al ver que Seiya se encogía de hombros y siguieron.

_I want you to notice / Quiero que te des cuenta_  
_When I'm not around / cuando no estoy alrededor_  
_You're so fucking special / eres jodidamente especial_  
_I wish I was special / desearía ser especial_

_But I'm a creep / pero soy repulsivo_  
_I'm a weirdo / soy un bicho raro_  
_What the hell am I doing here? / ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?_  
_I don't belong here, oh, oh / No pertenezco aquí_

Seiya de pronto gritó.

\- Esta parte es mía y fue por tu culpa así que ni te atrevas a cantarla… - se llevó la mano al pecho y cerró los ojos, pensando en Serena.

_She's running out the door / ella está huyendo hacia la puerta_  
_She's running out / está huyendo_  
_Run, run, run, run! / huye, huye, huye, huye_  
_Run! / corre!_

Darien retomó la canción.

_Whatever makes you happy / lo que sea que te haga feliz_  
_Whatever you want / lo que quieras_  
_You're so fucking special / eres tan jodidamente especial_  
_I wish I was special / desearía ser especial_

Seiya terminó modificando la canción

_But you're a creep / Pero eres repulsivo_  
_You're a weirdo / eres un bicho raro_  
_What the hell are we doing here? / ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?_  
_We don't belong here / nosotros no pertenecemos aquí_

_I don't belong here /yo no pertenezco aquí._

Darien tragó saliva.

\- Lo sé. Tú no mereces estar aquí. Y buscaré la manera de sacarte a cualquier precio


	24. Las Herederas

**Capítulo 24**

**Las herederas**

Helios se había quedado solo mientras todas obedecían las órdenes de Kousagi. Era cierto. Él sentía algo por Rini. Pero la manera en que Kousagi había hablado sobre ella en el futuro lo había hecho preocuparse. ¿Y si todo este tiempo él había estado enamorado de una ilusión? ¿De un sueño? Algo le decía que debía estar presente cuando Rini volviera para enfrentarse a su realidad. Si a Rini no le importaba que su verdadera madre fuera Kakyuu y que ella no fuera la sucesora directa de la Luna, su amor no cambiaría. Pero si rechazaba a su verdadera madre y culpaba a Serena y veía en ella lo poco que había oído de Black Lady, él tendría que tomar también una importante decisión. Estaba tan sumido en su pensamiento que no sintió cuando Michiru y Haruka se le acercaron.

\- Será mejor que te ocultes. Yo sí quiero que escuches todo lo que tengan que hablar las princesitas – dijo Haruka.

\- Yo también apoyo a Haruka. – dijo Michiru.

\- Seguramente Setsuna tendrá la posibilidad de estar presente pero por si a ti no te dejan, escóndete. Quiero que lo presencies todo.

-No se preocupen, lo iba a hacer de todos modos. – dijo el albino con calma.

Haruka se sorprendió.

\- ¿Puedo conocer tus razones?

\- Mi corazón me lo dice y con eso me basta.

S&amp;S

Kakyuu discutía a la entrada del templo con una crecida Kousagi de 16 años.

\- ¡Pero quiero verla ahora!

\- Te prometo que la verás pero primero tengo que prepararla. Si ahora te meto a ese cuarto donde me encerraré con ella y con Setsuna para hablar, y no la preparo antes para decirle todo, te rechazará. Déjame ir primero…

\- ¿Y nosotras? – Hotaru preguntó con Haruka y Michiru detrás de ella.

\- Si las necesito las llamaré. ¿Helios?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tampoco entrarás. ¿Supongo que ya está adentro? Puedo oir los gritos de protesta.

A lo lejos se oía.

\- ¡Plut! ¡Mis padres se van a enterar! ¡Te exijo que me regreses a Tokio de Crystal! ¿Cómo se atrevió Hotaru a levantar su báculo contra mí?

\- Ok… no esperaba menos… deséenme suerte…

Y Kousagi se enfiló al templo mientras Helios, discretamente, desaparecía para seguirla.

S&amp;S

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que soy la Pequeña Dama? ¿Qué te traes Plut?

\- Tranquilízate…

\- ¡No me digas que hacer! ¡No eres mi madre ni nunca lo serás! – Rini con tono despectivo le gritó a Setsuna que contuvo el aliento y sus ojos se rasaron de lágrimas. ¿En qué momento Rini se había convertido en una tirana?

\- Tienes toda la razón. Setsuna nunca será tu madre. Gracias al cielo que nunca lo será. – Kousagi entró serena, madura a sus 16 años y se dirigió a Setsuna.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Para empezar, no pienso discutir con una chiquilla. Setsuna, préstame tu báculo.

Setsuna se lo pasó con una reverencia leve y, sin perder tiempo, Kousagi señaló a Rini quién creció rápidamente a su misma edad. 16 años. Rini se tocó y se sentía diferente.

\- ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? ¡Regrésame a la normalidad! ¡Yo soy una niña!

\- Deja de escudarte en eso. Ahora tienes mi misma edad y podemos tener una discusión. Ya no eres una niña malcriada. – Rini sintió que se acaloraba de furia. – Ahora somos dos adolescentes, prácticamente adultas que podemos tener una conversación. Y para empezar, le vas a pedir perdón a Setsuna por como la has tratado todo este tiempo.

\- No.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ella solamente me dio el trato de la Pequeña Dama. De la heredera del Milenio de Plata. La realeza tiene ciertos privilegios y eso tú lo sabes quién quiera que seas.

\- Comprendo… - Kousagi la miró. – Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta de quién soy… mírame bien… ¿qué peinado traigo?

Rini de pronto sintió que se le amargaba la boca. Con sus niñerías y altiveces no se había dado cuenta que estaba delante de alguien con el mismo peinado del Milenio de Plata. Cabello rosado con puntas violetas. Ojos azules. Setsuna la había obedecido sin rechistar. No… ¡obvio no!

\- Tú no puedes ser de la realeza. ¿O vienes del futuro?

\- Digamos que si viniera del futuro es de uno demasiado inmediato. Te voy a poner dos escenarios y me dices cuál te gusta más. ¿Te parece?

\- De acuerdo. – Rini comenzó a morderse las uñas sin notarlo.

\- En el primero, tú eres la Pequeña Dama pero resulta que terminas no siendo hija única porque mami y papi deciden tener un segundo hijo que resulta ser niña y por lo tanto, heredera también a Tokio de Crystal.

A Rini le cambió la cara.

\- No… no me harían eso. Eso significaría compartir el poder.

\- Exacto. ¡Hola hermanita!

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Rini se levantó y comenzó a patear cuanta cosa se cruzaba por su camino, su cara se puso roja y comenzó a preguntarle a Setsuna. - ¿Es cierto eso?

\- Yo que tú la seguiría escuchando.

\- Cálmate hermanita. Esto todavía no termina. Porque aparte en este primer escenario, mi papá no sería el Rey Endymion sino una estrella fugaz llamada Seiya Kou.

Rini se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a lanzar una serie de improperios en contra de Serena.

\- Siempre dije que mi papá no la merecía.

\- Vaya… qué manera de querer a tu mamá.

_\- Peccata minuta_. – respondió Rini. – Pero eso es demasiado. No te compro este primer escenario. Dejaré de ofuscarme. ¿Cuál es el segundo?

\- Bueno. En el segundo caso… ¿qué dirías si te digo que tú no eres la Pequeña Dama? ¿Qué tú eres la segunda heredera porque tu madre no es Serena sino otra persona?

Rini se empezó a carcajear.

\- ¡Eso es totalmente ridículo! ¿Y quién sería la verdadera Pequeña Dama?

Kousagi cruzó las piernas y se le acercó a Rini.

\- Yo.

S&amp;S

Tanto Galaxia como el Gran Sabio aparecieron ante Darien y Seiya.

\- Bueno, ya les hemos dado suficiente tiempo para hablar a los dos principitos… - dijo Galaxia.

\- ¿Qué opinas Darien, de tu hermano menor?

\- Déjalo ir. A quién quieres martirizar es a mí.

\- ¡Ay qué tierno! – dijo la sailor. – Tan rápido se encariñó con su hermano pequeño.

\- Por mí haz lo que te de la gana. Pero a bombón no la toques.

\- Para ustedes dos tengo grandes planes. ¿Por qué habría de dejar ir a Seiya? Aquí tengo a las dos semillas estelares más poderosas de la Tierra. Ahora, puedo escuchar ofertas.

Darien sabía que por su culpa todo se había desencadenado. No sabía si Kakyuu ya se había reunido con Serena y si su pelirroja podría decirle a Rini en algún momento que ellos eran sus padres. Lo que sí sabía era que Serena, con todo, era fuerte y buscaría la manera de salvar la situación. Siempre lo hacía. Y con la ayuda de su hermano sería más fácil. No podía permitir que Seiya se quedara en Artemis con él.

\- Si dejas ir a Seiya, dejaré que en este mismo momento me extraigas mi semilla estelar. Además, si dejas ir a Seiya, Serena se pondrá loca de contento y quedará vulnerable para que vayas detrás de ella y las demás cuando intenten traer a Rini del futuro. Podrás tener todas las semillas estelares que deseas. – Darien sabía que con eso se iba a ganar el odio de Seiya en ese momento y no se equivocó cuando Seiya gritó.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No le hagan caso! ¡Está alucinando! ¡No!

\- Mmm… - El gran sabio le sonrió a Galaxia. – Veo que nuestro príncipe mayor ya está entendiendo lo que queremos. Me gusta la oferta. ¡Galaxia! ¡Extráele su semilla estelar ahora!

Galaxia, con una sonrisa, ignorando los gritos de Seiya, unió sus brazaletes, con un ventarrón levantó a Darien de su precipicio y extrajo la semilla estelar de Endymion. Seiya gritó y sintió un dolor en el pecho. A pesar de todo, estaba viendo la casi extinción de un hermano mayor acabado de conocer. Vio como el cuerpo inerte de Darien cayó en la roca y se desvanecía pero antes de desaparecer, la boca de Darien se movió y le dijo:

\- Sálvalas…

Otro ventarrón y sólo oyó al Gran Sabio gritándole.

\- Ahora es tu turno de proteger a tu adorada Serena. ¡Porque vamos por ustedes! – y todo se volvió negro para Seiya.

S&amp;S

\- ¡No! – gritó Rini mientras Setsuna intentaba tocarla pero ella la rechazaba con brusquedad. - ¿Por qué serías tú la Pequeña Dama?

\- ¡Te dije que tendrías que pedirle perdón a Plut! ¡Y no lo has hecho!

\- Hasta que no me demuestres tu segundo escenario hipotético.

\- Bien… - aceptó Kousagi. Se levantó tranquilamente de su silla y le tocó con su dedo índice las sienes a Rini. A ver si éste escenario se te va metiendo mejor en la cabeza. ¿Te has preguntado porque tus ojos son rojos?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- De Serena no los sacaste. De Darien, tu adorado padre, mucho menos. De la Reina Serenity, la abuela, tampoco.

Rini empezó a temblar.

\- Eso no prueba nada.

\- ¿Ah no? Bueno. Entonces imagina lo siguiente. La abuela no tuvo sólo una hija. Tuvo dos. Gemelas. Y una de ellas tenía el pelo rojo y ojos rojos, idénticos a los tuyos. ¿No sería más lógico que tú heredaras ojos rojos de una madre de ojos rojos?

\- Me estás mintiendo.

\- Pregúntale a Setsuna.

\- Es cierto Rini. Por eso Hotaru y yo fuimos a buscarte.

\- ¿Pero por qué Serena me criaría como su hija y por qué mi papá no estaría con esa supuesta gemela?

\- Porque a ella la mandaron a otro planeta con el hermano menor de tu padre… el otro heredero de la Tierra. El príncipe Seiya.

\- ¿Con el que vendría a tener relaciones Serena y tú vendrías a ser mi hermanastra en el primer escenario?

\- Exacto. Veo que ya estás empezando a captar. Seiya, en cualquiera de los dos escenarios, estaría presente en el futuro. Y yo vendría a echarte a perder tu poderío único.

\- ¿Pero tú no vas a quitármelo, verdad?

\- Estoy diciéndote que Serena no es tu madre, que tu madre es su gemela ¿y todo lo que te preocupa es perder el poder de Tokio de Crystal? ¿De verdad?

Rini se mordió los labios.

\- Bueno ya, maldita sea… Entonces, por fin… Dime… ¿quién eres tú?

\- Soy tu prima, querida. Soy la verdadera hija de Serena. Y mi padre es Seiya, el segundo heredero de la Tierra. Y soy la heredera del Milenio de Plata y de la Luna.

\- ¿Y eso a mí en qué me convierte? – preguntó Rini a punto de soltarse a llorar.

\- Te convierte en hija de Darien, el primer heredero de la Tierra. Pero tú no eres hija de Serena. Eres la hija de Kakyuu, la gemela de Serena quien todo este tiempo te crió como hija suya. Lo que te convierte en heredera de la segunda Luna, la que debió ser para mi tía, tu madre.

\- ¿Cómo que una segunda Luna?

\- Sí prima. Hay una segunda Luna y ahora, mientras hablamos, tu padre desapareció. El mío también. Y más vale que te bajes de la nube. Porque vine aquí guiando a tu verdadera madre que ha estado llorando porque te creyó muerta.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga? – preguntó helada

\- Se supone que te regrese a tu edad y vayas y la conozcas y le des una oportunidad y la ames porque te trajo al mundo… ¡se supone que hagas eso!

\- Pero yo no la conozco.

\- Tampoco conocías a Serena y le hiciste la vida imposible… ¡pero óyeme bien Rini… no te voy a permitir que le hagas lo mismo a la tía Kakyuu! Sé que eres una fría, por algo pudiste convertirte en algo tan vil como Black Lady… no quieres a nadie más que a ti misma… pero a Kakyuu la vas a querer como quieres a Darien… por el hecho de que te dio la vida y te ha llorado a mares pensándote muerta.

\- No puedes obligarme…

\- Sailor Cosmos puede… porque ella puede quitarte incluso el mando de Artemis… en vista de que lo que te interesa es el asqueroso poder…

\- Sailor Cosmos es sólo una leyenda…

\- Estás ante ella… Sailor Cosmos soy yo.

S&amp;S

Helios terminó de escuchar la conversación. Se retiró prudentemente. Una lágrima plateada bajó por sus ojos.

\- Sólo amaba una ilusión. Un sueño. Un sueño del que acabo de despertar.


	25. Debo irme

**Capítulo 25**

"**Debo irme"**

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esta es una maldita broma! – Rini temblaba, las lágrimas de rabia se le salían de los ojos y Plut estaba atónita.

\- De verdad que me estás dando pena… ¿Qué le voy a decir a la tía Kakyuu que espera con ansias conocer a su hija? ¿A su petalito de rosa?

\- No me conviene ser hija suya. – sentenció Rini secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

Kousagi de pronto, al voltearse, vio a Helios que le solicitaba un momento con Rini. Plut también la miraba. Y se decidió.

\- Mira primita, ya está decidido. Yo me encargaré. Pero antes, hablarás con Setsuna. Y después con alguien que le urge hablar contigo. Y luego yo vendré a ponerle fin a esto.

Kousagi se retiró pero permaneció quieta. Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru la interceptaron.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la Pequeña Dama?

\- Oigan lo que pasará con Setsuna y después con Helios. Pero por ningún motivo dejen subir a las inner con mi tía. Le destrozaría el corazón saber en lo que su hija se ha convertido.

S&amp;S

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? De verdad… ¿quién demonios te crees que eres? – Setsuna, harta de oír las estupideces de Rini, la había tomado por los hombros y la había sentado a la fuerza en una silla ante las quejas de la adolescente.

\- ¡No me toques ni me hables así, estás ante tu futura reina!

\- ¡Que futura reina ni que un carajo! ¡Te he defendido por años! ¡Te cuidé! ¡Me expuse! ¡Vi en ti a la hija que jamás podré tener y me sales con estas idioteces! No quería darme cuenta pero abajo está tu verdadera madre, acabas de conocer a tu prima que es ni más ni menos que Sailor Cosmos, sabes que te crió Serena sin ser su hija a pesar de que sí, yo me daba cuenta de tus tratos y me hice de la vista gorda, supe que tenía que haber algo en ti para que te convirtieras en Black Lady y ¿lo único que te preocupa es no ser la Pequeña Dama? ¿Las scouts somos eso para ti? ¿Tus sirvientas?

Rini no contestó.

\- Ya veo que el que calla otorga. Y no sabes cómo me alegra que Kousagi exista. Porque no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros siendo tú la nueva reina. Te desconozco.

Setsuna salió y Rini iba a estar a punto de seguirla cuando entró Helios.

\- ¡Helios! ¡Dios mío! – Rini se colgó del albino quien, fuerte, no la abrazó. Permaneció quieto.

\- Rini…

\- ¿No te da gusto verme? – Rini trataba de tomarle la mano a aquel que se convertía en Pegaso cuando había estado por última vez en el Siglo XX. – Te he echado tanto de menos… la última vez me besaste…

\- Y creo firmemente ahora, después de todo lo que he escuchado que ese beso fue un error.

\- ¿Qué? – Rini caminó dos pasos para atrás, totalmente descontrolada. Su pegaso no. Él no. Él la amaba.

\- Lo que yo oí no tiene nada que ver con la persona de la cual yo me enamoré. O creí enamorarme. Fue una ilusión nada más. Un sueño…

\- ¡No, no lo fue! ¡Yo te quiero!

\- ¿Tanto como quieres el poder de Tokio de Crystal?

\- No… es que tú no comprendes…

\- Comprendo demasiado, Rini… y ¿sabes? Ahora que veo tu forma de pensar, como te comportas y deseas el poder, me recuerdas tanto a Neherenia… porque sí sabes que es tu tía abuela…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Neherenia, a la que ayudaste a derrotar, la que me tenía como un Pegaso cuando me conociste y que te pedí ayuda, pensando en tu bondad que resultó ser falsa y ahora te veo como en verdad eres, como ella, era la hermana de la Reina Serenity, tu abuela. Es tu tía abuela. La hermana de la madre de tu madre, Kakyuu.

\- Es que… - Rini se dejó caer a los pies de Helios quien no se inmutó - ¡No es justo!

\- ¿Qué no es justo? – ¿Qué Serena te haya criado y querido sin ser tú su hija? ¿Qué ahora tu verdadera madre venga por ti y tengas dos amores en tu vida? ¿Qué tengas una prima? ¿A eso le llamas injusticia?

\- ¡Es que no lo comprendes! – Rini gimió.

\- Lo comprendo demasiado. – Helios por fin la levantó y la miró a los ojos. – Tú no quieres a nadie. Sólo te quieres a ti misma. Has vivido en un sueño toda tu vida y por eso tal vez pensaste que me querías. Una niña y un pegaso pueden quererse pero ¿dónde vivirían?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por los ojos de Rini mientras Helios se retiraba.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Lejos de ti. Debo irme lejos de ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque creo firmemente que solamente volviendo a ser una bebé, repitiendo la historia de tu tía Neherenia, volverías a tener la esperanza de ser buena de nuevo. Si fuiste capaz de convertirte en Black Lady y besar a tu propio padre… ¿qué te va a impedir después querer matar a lo que se interponga en tu camino por el maldito poder? Hasta nunca, Rini. Los sueños se vuelven pesadillas. Y yo, hoy, desperté de la mía.

Helios se fue y Rini, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejó escapar un alarido lleno de dolor.

S&amp;S

Kousagi ya había tomado su decisión. Sabía cómo iba a ponerle fin a aquello. Pero el costo era elevado. De pronto, vio como Setsuna salía llorando a mares y oyó el alarido de su prima. Seguramente Helios había dado por terminada su relación y no era para menos. Lo había sentido venir. Y sin más, Haruka se le puso en frente.

\- Sé que me detestas…

\- No te odio…

\- Pero necesito que me hagas un favor después de lo que escuchamos Hotaru, Michiru y yo…

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Nos hemos manchado las manos de sangre por esa niña, hemos peleado hasta la muerte por la que creíamos que ocuparía el lugar de Serena… y de sólo oírla la quiero…

\- ¿Matar? – se rió Kousagi

\- No exactamente… ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

\- No puedo decírtelos…

\- ¡Vamos! Prácticamente en mi lenguaje no tan tierno de inner scout te acabo de decir que te seguiré.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. – Haruka la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú?

Haruka sentó a Kousagi en las escaleras del templo y habló con ella como si fuera una tía mayor.

\- Esa niña no puede conocer a Kakyuu así. La hará trizas. Y Serena, todos estos años ha estado con Darien y sí, lo reconozco, la he obligado, la hemos obligado de una manera u otra a que esté con él por la existencia de esta niña que sería la heredera de Tokio de Crystal. Ahora con las Dos Lunas y que Seiya es heredero de la Tierra también, te confieso, aunque lo negaré después que lo dije, que efectivamente me siento culpable por haber presionado a la gatita a que no siguiera sus instintos y sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho Seiya… pero hagas lo que hagas… Serena necesita conocer cómo es Rini ahora para que todavía se sienta más libre de seguir adelante…

\- ¿Con mi padre?

\- Con tu padre.

Kousagi sonrió y de la nada se lanzó y abrazó a Haruka que se sintió incómoda y sin saber que hacer al tener a la jovencita entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga?

\- Nada tía, Haruka… Gracias.

Haruka sintió de pronto un sentimiento nuevo y lentamente abrazó a Kousagi y la apretó contra ella.

\- Perdóname Kou… si algún mal te hice…

\- Ya lo reparaste, tía… - y Kousagi le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia donde estaban Rini, Setsuna y las demás. Haruka se tocó la mejilla.

\- Así que así se siente tener una sobrina…

S&amp;S

Haruka se reunió con Kousagi y Hotaru tenía inmovilizada a Rini con el báculo de Saturn. Rini lloraba con furia, frustración y odio.

\- Vamos… hay una última persona con la que vas a hablar antes de que Kousagi decida tu destino… - habló Haruka con fuerza. – Y pobre de ti si mencionas el nombre de tu prima porque me va a importar muy poco que seas hija de Endymion y de Kakyuu.

\- ¡Traidoras! ¡Por su culpa ahora perdí a Helios!

\- ¡No te equivoques! – aclaró Kousagi. – El amor que muere no era amor. Él sólo despertó de su sueño.

\- ¡Andando! – Setsuna usó su báculo para transportarse y Kousagi le hizo una seña a Haruka para que Rini no abriera la boca sobre ella a donde iban. Haruka le guiñó un ojo y en un momento, las outers y Rini desaparecieron.

S&amp;S

Seiya había estado narrándoles a los chicos y a Serena su encuentro con Darien y lo surreal que había sido cuando de pronto, como en una nube, en el centro de su sala, aparecieron Plut, Saturn, Neptune y Uranus sujetando a una chiquilla de 16 años que gritaba fuera de control. Yaten y Taiki se hicieron inmediatamente a un lado pero Serena se acercó al grupo seguida de Seiya.

\- ¿Outers? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Haruka? ¿Rini?

\- ¡Mamita, dile que me suelte por favor!

\- ¿Ahora sí es tu madre? ¡Que desgraciada eres! – Haruka aventó a Rini en el sofá donde había estado Taiki y todos se quedaron atónitos.

\- ¿Bombón? ¿Ella es tu hija?

\- En teoría… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

\- Mamita, mami… por favor… - Rini, se hincó ante Serena suplicante.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya se acercaron a ver a la adolescente. Aunque habían visto por pocos días a la hija de Kakyuu, reconocieron al instante aquel pelo rosa. "El pétalo de rosa".

\- ¿Es ella? – preguntó Taiki a Yaten quién le hizo la misma pregunta con los ojos al castaño.

\- Rini… - Serena levantó a la chica del suelo y Seiya la iba a ayudar también pero Rini lo miró con furia y fue cuando Seiya vio los ojos de Rini. Eran los mismos ojos de Kakyuu.

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú eres la hija de Kakyuu! ¡Sólo que ahora estás crecida!

\- ¡No! ¡Mi madre es Serena! ¿Verdad que tú eres mi mamá? – la cuestionó anhelante.

La rubia se dio media vuelta y las outer no podían creer cómo Rini podía ser tan manipuladora. Yaten rompió el silencio.

\- Tú eres hija de Kakyuu. Tú naciste en Kinmoku. Nosotros tres estuvimos ahí. Eres el vivo retrato de la princesa Kakyuu. Sólo las distingue el pelo rosa. Tienes sus mismos ojos. No hay nada en ti de Serena…

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- ¡Cállate tú, niña! – Michiru fue esta vez la que calló a Rini. – Estás delante de la realeza terrenal. Yaten y Taiki sirvieron a tu verdadera madre en el planeta Kinmoku donde tú naciste y aquí en la tierra eran de la corte real. Y él…

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú maldito! – Rini se le quiso dejar a los golpes cuando descubrió a Seiya. El pelinegro, peligrosamente parecido a Darien, su padre, el que había roto todo lo que había creído que era su futuro perfecto, el que en un escenario, la haría tener una hermana y que en su escenario actual, la hacía ser la segunda de todo. - ¡Te odio, Seiya Kou! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! ¿Por qué tenías que existir?

De pronto, a pesar de Haruka y Setsuna ya la iban a detener, se oyó una fuerte bofetada que dejó a todos en silencio.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Por una maldita vez y ahora que estás crecida, cállate! – Serena fue la que había abofeteado a Rini y que ahora se alzaba delante de la que varias veces había salvado, creyendo su hija y aceptando una y otra vez su futuro con Darien.

\- ¿Me pegaste?

\- Sí. Sí te pegué. Como debí hacerlo varias veces que me faltaste al respeto. Y que no lo hice porque ibas corriendo a refugiarte en los brazos de Darien. Tu padre. El sí es tu padre. Llegas aquí gritándome "mamita" cuando todo este tiempo sólo una vez me llamaste mamá y fue por mero compromiso. Cuando te salvamos de Blackmoon y te regresaste con la Neo Reina Serena que estaba en el ataúd de cristal. Tú, Rini, tú nunca me has querido. Al único que veneras es a Darien. Quizás a la única que hayas considerado tu amiga haya sido a Hotaru.

\- No más, Serena. Ya hemos sabido de sus labios lo que piensa…

\- ¿Ya conociste a tu verdadera madre, al menos?

\- No… ¡no quiero! ¡Te prefiero a ti!

\- ¿Por qué? – Serena la vio directo a los ojos. – Y no me digas que es porque me quieres. Nunca me has querido ni como madre, ni como amiga.

\- Porque si yo no soy tu hija… ¿entonces que heredaré?

Serena se dejó caer y Seiya la sostuvo. Las demás scouts, sapientes de lo que ya habían escuchado previamente, no podían sorprenderse más. Yaten y Taiki se indignaron.

\- ¿Y tú eres la hija por la que ha sufrido tanto la princesa Kakyuu?

\- Que pena me da…

\- Serena, por favor… déjame seguir siendo tu hija… - suplicó Rini, hincándose de rodillas.

Serena la vio por última vez. Ahora estaba convencida que jamás existiría un Tokio de Crystal y que estaba más que dispuesta a seguir adelante con Seiya a donde un futuro con él la llevara.

\- Debo irme…

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Rini.

\- Lejos de ti. Espero que las outers puedan hacer algo para que aceptes estar con tu verdadera madre. Pero tú para mí no existes. Eras lo único que me ataba a un futuro que llegué a odiar y que me impedía estar con la persona que empezaba a amar. Debo irme… Alejarme de ti. ¡Llévensela!

\- A tus órdenes, Serena.

Haruka tomó por la fuerza a Rini con Hotaru mientras Serena se iba a la habitación de Seiya seguido por él. Desaparecieron y regresaron al templo donde los esperaban Kousagi y Helios.

\- Aquí la tienes… - dijo Hotaru mientras soltaban a Rini, cubierta en lágrimas y derrotada.

\- Bien. Helios y yo hemos decidido qué hacer contigo y tu madre no puede esperar más tiempo para conocerte.

\- Sólo volviendo a ser bebé, como te conoció, volviéndote a criar, sin recuerdos, puedas cambiar… como Neherenia…

\- Además ella te recuerda así… y mereces otras oportunidad… ¿están de acuerdo, outers?

\- Lo estamos. – todas respondieron. Setsuna con más energía que ninguna.

\- Bien. – Denme sus talismanes para convocar el Santo Grial.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna unieron sus talismanes sagrados y por un momento apareció el Santo Grial. Rini intentaba zafarse de Sailor Saturn.

\- Lo siento prima… Seguiremos contigo. No sé si te seguirán llamando Rini o Serena. De verdad no lo sé. Pero espero que en esta oportunidad todo salga mejor y quieras a mi tía tanto como ella te ama… y no te preocupes. A pesar de todo, tú serás mayor que yo. Técnicamente, todavía no he sido concebida. Estoy segura que harás feliz a tía Kakyuu… Hasta pronto…

Kousagi vació un líquido dorado del Santo Grial sobre Rini. Al instante, se convirtió en un bebé de dos semanas. Hotaru la sostuvo. Rini no lloraba. Sonreía con la misma risa con que su madre Kakyuu la recordaba.

\- Esto es raro…

\- No lo es. Asi debe ser. Si tía Kakyuu la hubiera visto como la vimos nosotros…

De pronto, Kakyuu entró hecha una tromba. Las inner ya no la podían detener más. Y la pelirroja se quedó atónita al ver a Hotaru sostener a su petalito de rosa, del mismo tamaño que la había perdido.

\- ¡No podíamos seguir deteniéndola allá abajo! – se defendió Lita.

\- No hay problema. Ya está todo bien.

\- ¿Es mi…?

\- Sí, tía… - Kousagi tomó a Rini entre sus brazos y se la pasó directamente a Kakyuu. Aquí tienes a tu hija. Para siempre. Ya nadie te la arrebatará ni tendrás que separarte de ella. Es tuya. Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver para que te la quiten. Serena ya sabe que está contigo. Disfruta y cría a tu hija bajo tus preceptos de amor. Lo sabrás hacer…

Kakyuu apretó a la niña bajo su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Por fin había recuperado a su hija. Y no como una niña crecida. No tendría que luchar con que su hija pensara que Serena era su madre. Kousagi se la había devuelto de bebé. De los mismos días en que ella la creía muerta. Podía criarla como ella quisiera y ella nunca sabría que en algún momento, su tía Serena había pasado por su madre. Lloró y le dio un beso en la tersa frente mientras la bebé reía y le apretaba su meñique.

\- Debo irme… - anunció Kousagi.

\- Pero… ¿y ahora?

\- Debo irme… no puedo estar aquí si mis padres van a concebirme… Pero volveré.


	26. Un Nuevo Amor Consumado

**Capítulo 26**

**Un nuevo amor consumado**

**Mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por sus reviews, creanme que los leo todos y con mucho cariño. Esta historia ha sido una odisea. Nunca me imaginé que tener mi final como yo quería sería tan lento y tan investigativo para no regar el tepache como dicen en mi rancho (traducción: equivocarme). Esta historia yo creo que por mucho le faltan 5 capítulos. Ya vamos en la recta final. Les agradezco enormemente que les guste mi final alternativo. Yo sabía que a lo mejor muchos me iban a decir que estaba drogada o algo así pero de verdad les agradezco todo su apoyo. Ya saben que mi frase es Seiya nunca nos falla y como este capítulo es especial, espero que más bien sea yo la que no falle con las perspectivas. Fierce &amp; Love:**

**L. Salander**

\- ¿Así que ella era la que tú creíste tu hija?

\- ¿La hija de Kakyuu?

\- ¿La hija del triángulo amoroso entre tú y tu hermana?

Las preguntas que hacían los Kou a Serena la atormentaban tanto que por un momento se llevó las manos a la cabeza de desesperación pero también de alivio. Al fin sabía que ya no importaba. Las outer lo sabían. Rini lo sabía. Ya podía ser libre.

\- La respuesta a todo es sí. Pero ya no importa. A estas alturas todos ya lo saben. Y en años puedo respirar tranquila. Soy libre… ¡Soy libre!

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Seiya corrió a limpiárselas. Yaten y Taiki se miraron.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a ver cómo está Kakyuu y qué pasó por fin con ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Rini.

\- Sí, me parece buena idea… - apoyó Yaten a Taiki. Ambos se hicieron una cara de "dejémoslos solos".

\- ¿Algún recado, Serena?

\- Trae el espejo de Michiru contigo. – fue la única respuesta de la rubia.

\- De acuerdo.

Los dos Kou salieron del penthouse y Seiya y Serena quedaron solos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, bombón? ¿Sed?

\- No…

\- ¿Sabes qué creo que podría ponerte un poco alegre? – Seiya hizo una cara de complicidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como somos dueños del penthouse, tenemos acceso a la piscina privada. Claro, ya es tarde pero ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿Quieres nadar conmigo? ¿En la penumbra?

Serena lo pensó por unos instantes y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Está bien… ¿y si nos encuentran?

\- Soy un artista… creo que se harán de la vista gorda…

\- ¡Está bien, vamos!

S&amp;S

Ambos se encontraron en el elevador. Seiya traía cargando su I-Phone y mini bocinas, toallas y dos botellitas de Skyy Citrus. Serena sólo entró cubierta en su bikini gris y su pareo negro transparente. Le dio al botón para bajar y Seiya la miró con una sonrisa contenida.

\- Ya es justo que pienses en otra cosa, bombón.

\- No sé que me depare mañana… pero hoy… hoy quiero estar contigo.

Cuando llegaron, la piscina sólo estaba iluminada por cuatro luces indirectas. Seiya conectó su I-Phone a las bocinas y Serena de pronto empezó a oír en la una melodía de sobra conocida para ambos. Aquellos acordes le eran de sobra conocidos, sobre todo por ser aquella melodía con la cual Seiya se había confiado a Serena.

\- ¿Empire?

\- Eres dueña de todo lo que tengo… de mí, de mi corazón, de mi imperio si es que alguna vez tengo una en la Tierra… Bombón... ¿me concedes esta pieza?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Concédeme esta pieza – dijo Seiya seguro de sí mismo. – Por favor...

Serena no podía creerse aquello. Si estaba inmersa en un sueño, no quería despertar. Sonrió y le dio su blanca mano a Seiya que la apretó entre las suyas como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar. Seductoramente, la ciñó de la breve cintura, la acercó contra su pecho y percibiendo el olor del cabello de la rubia que podía volverlo loco, comenzó a moverse junto con ella al ritmo de aquella balada. Serena cerró los ojos y se recargó completamente en el pelinegro. Podía sentir la dureza de sus músculos, la temperatura de aquel cuerpo que la reclamaba como suya desde la manera más insignificante hasta la más pasional. Seiya entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y le susurró.

\- ¿Tienes una idea de lo hermosa que te ves esta noche, bombón?

\- Vamos... no te burles... – le susurró Serena con algo de pena porque se sentía tan cansada por lo ocurrido con Rini que aun y cuando estaba cerca de él, ella sentía que no era el mejor de sus días.

\- Siempre lo he pensado - le dijo mientras le sostenía la barbilla con una mano y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besaba profundamente en la boca introduciendo su lengua con el mayor de los descaros para poder explorarla mejor al mismo tiempo que la repegaba más contra su cuerpo. Serena, sin poder contenerse, emitió un sonido de placer que le salió desde lo más hondo y aceptó aquella invasión. Seguían moviéndose al compás de la música mientras la rubia sintió el pecho musculoso de Seiya que solo unió su frente a la de ella. Lentamente, como si estuviera disfrutando el mayor de los deleites, recorrió el camino hasta los hombros. Seiya la miró y le besó la nariz con ternura. Era obvio que ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones y tomándola de la nuca, volvió a besarla pero ahora en las comisuras de los labios, tan lentamente que Serena emitió un sonido de placer y desafío al querer sentir más. El pelinegro solo atinó a abrazarla y estrecharla mientras las últimas notas de "Empire" terminaban. Serena se refugió en su torso y se lo acarició lentamente hasta que Seiya se separó de ella para abrir las botellitas de Skyy Citrus que seguían intacta. Serena solo lo miró con ojos amorosos.

\- Pásame las fresas…

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Las que hábilmente puse debajo de las toallas, bombón… Tengo todo en mi cabeza…

\- ¿Ah sí? – Serena se sitúo delante del caballero. Tomó una fresa en su boca y le dedicó una mirada al pelinegro. Sin medir las consecuencias, la mordió y comenzó a seducir el pensamiento de Seiya que dejó a un lado los Skyy. Cuando quiso quitarle la fresa a Serena, ésta, desafiante, ya se la había comido.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le provocas a un hombre cuando haces eso?

\- No... no lo sé... ni siquiera sé si provoco... Te recuerdo que no tenía a quién provocar… – le dijo con voz suave e ingenua que hizo a Seiya sentir un calor muy especial.

\- Mmm... lo haces con toda intención...

\- ¿Lo crees? No... yo solo como fresas... lo que tú pienses es otra cosa... – dijo Serena tomando otra fresa de la bandeja y caminando lentamente hacia la piscina.

De pronto, se desabrochó el nudo de su pareo y dejo caer la tela etérea en las orillas de la piscina. Miró a Seiya que la veía con los ojos entornados de deseo, le sonrió, y siguió pretendiendo que veía la piscina. Pero el efecto ya estaba hecho. El pelinegro, al ver aquello, sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él, que tenía que acariciarla y besarla, que la escasa distancia de un metro parecía un universo entero si ella estaba lejos de su alcance. Decidido, se acercó unos cuantos pasos, mismos que Serena con intención, retrocedió, guiándose por el borde de la piscina.

\- Dame de tu fresa... quiero probarla...

\- Toma otra... no te la voy a dar... – le dijo la rubia desafiante mientras caminaba hacia atrás, temiendo perder el terreno ganado. Seiya continuó acercándose, dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de tener en su boca la misma fresa que Serena estaba degustando.

\- Serena... es una orden... – bromeó.

\- Aunque sea una orden... – dijo Serena con intención. – Si eres el gran cantante Seiya Kou... ven por ella...

Diciendo esto, Serena se echó a correr en el borde de la piscina. Seiya intentó seguirla pero la rubia ya había tomado terreno y estaba frente a él, del otro extremo, burlándose. A Seiya aquel juego comenzó a causarle más ansias que las que ya tenía.

\- Bombón, eso no es justo... ven...

\- No…

\- Bombón... – dijo Seiya y corrió hasta la mitad de la distancia, pero Serena inteligentemente, también ya la había liberado y se encontraba cerca de la zona más honda de la piscina.

\- Si la quieres, ya te dije...

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso explica el hecho de que estás a punto de golpearte con esa estatua?

-¿Qué? – La rubia volteó inmediatamente para comprobar si se lastimaría pero comprobó demasiado tarde que aquello había sido un truco de Seiya aprovechando la distracción corrió hacia Serena, la tomó entre sus brazos, inmovilizándola, pegándola a su cuerpo, casi con furia sensual.

\- Te falta mucho por aprender, bombón... – dijo Seiya sintiéndose seguro de su triunfo mientras Serena hacía un gesto de rabia al verse burlada con tan antiguo truco. Pero no todo estaba perdido, no le daría ese gusto al pelinegro que atrevido, ya se agachaba entre el surco naciente de sus senos donde su mano con la fresa estaba atrapada.

\- No... no he perdido...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que todavía no has ganado... y a ti es al que te queda mucho por aprender... – diciendo esto, Serena se impulsó hacia atrás aprovechando que Seiya seguía estrechándola y ambos cayeron al agua. La rubia se desprendió inmediatamente de aquel abrazo y nadó unos cuantos metros al centro de la piscina mientras Seiya salía flotando haciéndose el pelo mojado hacia atrás. - ¿Ves? Aun sigo manteniendo yo la fresa...

Seiya hizo un gesto y se hundió. Serena intentó seguirle la trayectoria, pero Seiya ya estaba delante de ella, la abrazó profundamente y le dijo con un tono de voz ronco de sensualidad.

\- Por última vez, bombón... dámela...

\- Lo siento... te lo dije... es mía – Serena tomó la fresa, se la mostró a Seiya y se la metió rápidamente a la boca sonriendo a medias. Le había ganado al pelinegro pero éste, sin dudarlo y para demostrarle a su bombón que no podía salirse con la suya, la ciñó de la cintura, con su mano la tomó de la nuca y la besó con todo y la fresa de por medio. Serena no se esperaba aquello pero nunca había sentido algo tan sensual. El sabor ácido de la fresa se deshacía en su boca, pero sentir aquel sabor y los labios de Seiya, cálidos, suaves, húmedos, paladeando su boca al igual que aquella fresa, hicieron que tuviera un estremecimiento en toda la espalda. Seiya, con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de soltarla por un minuto, parecía devorar a partes iguales aquella fresa y aquella boca que lo volvía loco. La rubia se dejó llevar, se permitió compartir el sabor de aquella fruta y una vez que ésta hubiera desaparecido, sintió todo el erotismo que Seiya quería transmitirle en ese beso que parecía interminable. Serena se aferró más a él, a sus hombros llenos de perlas de agua y le acarició la coleta negra de pelo mojado mientras el pelinegro le succionaba lentamente el labio superior, como si lo estuviera reclamándolo, de un modo tan delicioso, que cuando Seiya se separó de ella, Serena no quería abrir los ojos por desear que aquello no hubiera acabado.

\- Eres un malvado, Seiya Kou... te gusta torturarme... – dijo mientras se tocaba los labios que ya estaban enrojecidos por las exigencias de él. Seiya sonrió. No, definitivamente ella no sabía lo que era torturar a alguien a fuerza de placer. Y si de mostrar el camino a la locura se trataba, él se lo enseñaría. Llevaba tantas noches deseándola, imaginando su cuerpo pegado al suyo, saboreando su olor y su sabor que no podía un segundo más. La miró a los ojos, le dio un roce de labios que fue de la frente, a la nariz, a los labios, a la barbilla, al cuello, a sus senos, a su vientre hasta que terminó de hundirse en el agua. Serena aunque flotaba, sentía que aquellas caricias atrevidas la harían olvidarse de todo, incluso de cómo mantener el equilibrio en el agua. Fue sintiendo como Seiya seguía recorriendo en un roce su vientre bajo hasta que abrió los ojos grandemente y con sorpresa sintió una descarga. Miró el techo y creyó que aquello no estaba pasando. Seiya, dentro del agua, estaba acariciándola, justo ahí, donde el centro de sus pasiones se concentraba cada vez más. Sintió el roce de la mano del pelinegro e intentó acallar un gemido pero Seiya ni siquiera tenía pensado detenerse sólo ahí. Sintiendo las venas estallando de deseo, queriendo que su bombón disfrutara de aquella explosión que hacía que su vida tuviera más sentido, queriendo sentirla desde otro punto de vista y dispuesta a matarla de deseo si eso era posible, Seiya se aventuró más. Lentamente, sus manos dibujaban el contorno de las caderas femeninas y de un movimiento, consiguió bajar los lazos que ataban en su sitio la parte baja del bikini. Serena sintió aquello pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando la mantenían así. Entonces Seiya descubrió aquel tesoro que solo había esperado para él. Aquel espacio que solo era suyo, del cual, la única llave para abrirlo y disfrutarlo, la tenía él. Así que se acercó y con sus labios besó tiernamente el pubis de la muchacha. Serena cerró los ojos fuertemente. No concebía aquello, numerosas descargas la hacían estremecerse inconscientemente mientras Seiya seguía besándola, sintiendo el temblor de la rubia. Despacio, la fue guiando, llevándola a la orilla de la piscina mientras sus labios, sabios y sedientos de ella, seguían haciendo lo propio, manipulándola, descubriendo aquella suavidad en su interior, aquellas partes que solo él podía besar. Ardientemente, introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, y fue cuando Serena estuvo a punto de gritar. Aquellas sensaciones combinadas con el agua de la alberca y no poder ver el rostro de Seiya que seguía hundido haciéndola aguantar gemidos que ya no podía, que sin saber porque se le salían del alma al sentir que no podía soportar aquello.

Finalmente, Seiya después de haber dado un último beso profundo y entero, se elevó y salió del agua en el preciso momento en que Serena ya estaba a punto de gritar a fuerza del mayor de los placeres, pero Seiya alcanzó a estrecharla y a acallar aquel grito besándola profundamente en la boca con deseo y anhelo sintiendo el sonido que la rubia emitía de frustración y liberación. Seiya abrió los ojos y la miró temblorosa, enrojecida, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entornados. La apretó contra sí y solo atinó a susurrarle mientras despejaba el blanco cuello de los cabellos húmedos que se le pegaban.

\- Shhh... no querrás que nos oigan... no ahora, bombón... – le dijo mientras atrevido y decidido a tener para siempre la visión de su rostro, bajaba su mano para seguir manipulándola, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo el pleno acceso que ella solo podía darle a él. Serena se aferró a su hombro, con ganas de susurrarle que se detuviera, que ya no lo soportaba más pero no lo hizo y Seiya, sabiamente, supo en que momento detenerse para que ella siguiera a punto de derretirse y le puso los lazos en su lugar. Serena solo atinó a abrazarlo, a unirse completamente a él en un beso profundo donde le mordisqueó al pelinegro el labio inferior produciéndole un gruñido. Seiya, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir aguantando aquel juego mucho más tiempo, la tomó de la cintura, la sacó de la piscina y el mismo se impulsó hacia arriba. Serena aun seguía temblorosa. Ella había planeado seducirlo con la fresa y la seducida había sido ella. Aun seguía sin poder asimilar aquel torrente de sensaciones que Seiya le había dado como una lección a su atrevimiento. Pero reaccionó, cuando Seiya la tapaba y la secaba con una toalla, al mismo tiempo que el hacía lo mismo, tomaba la botella de Skyy y le susurraba en su oído.

\- Ven... vámonos bombón... – Aquello a Serena no le gustó, no quería irse, no quería separarse de él, pero lo obedeció y Seiya, mirándola con deseo, le hizo el pelo para atrás, la besó en la frente y la pegó a sus caderas. Despacio, con las botellas entre ellos dos, Seiya fue caminando y rodeando cualquier tipo de luz que pudiera evidenciarlos. Serena solo cerró los ojos, aun no asimilaba el placer que Seiya le había provocado. Entraron al penthouse y Seiya la guió a una habitación que no conocía. Cuando la vio, se dio cuenta que era la destinada a Kakyuu cuando la encontraran.

\- ¿Estás loco? No puedo entrar... Esto es para mi hermana y ella ya está aquí… Es su princesa. Ella vendrá tarde o temprano…

\- Sí puedes... estás conmigo... y tú eres la única princesa para mí. Ahorita se me pueden aparecer mil demonios y mil infiernos y eso no me impedirá que te lleve a mí... – Seguro y aferrándola a él, entró con sigilo. Aquella habitación parecía extraída del mejor resort. Un lujo increíble, y la cama con mosquitero de tul que estaba a escasos pasos de ella. Creyó que Seiya la llevaría ahí inmediatamente, y ella quiso rogarle que así fuera, pero el pelinegro solo atinó a verla, darle besos en todo el rostro y finalmente, refugiarse en su blanco cuello después de haberle introducido la lengua en su oído. Al sentir el aliento de Seiya en su cuello, su cuerpo se estremeció de tal manera que él lo sintió y le sonrió. Le besó el cuello lentamente, en cada parte que Serena creía desconocida hasta que Seiya le susurró labios con labios. - ¿Sabes? Tengo una confesión que hacerte...

\- ¿Cuál? – dijo ella titubeante mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él.

\- Por mucho tiempo he tenido sed... y creí que nunca encontraría la manera de acabar con ella... Creí que algún día alguien me haría dejar de tener esta sed que me ahoga... – dijo mientras despacio, la guiaba hasta su cama, recorría el tul, la depositaba suavemente sobre las mullidas almohadas y se encargaba de cerrarlo, como si la tela fuera capaz de crear solo para ellos un mundo donde no existiera otra cosa más que el placer y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Serena con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada llena de deseo solo le oía. – Y ahora... ahora no sé si será suficiente... Cierra los ojos... ciérralos por favor.

Serena lo obedeció sin poner ningún tipo de excusa. Confiaba en él y cualquier cosa que de él viniera, no le importaba. Seiya al verla ahí, a su merced, como tantas noches solo en Kinmoku, destapó la segunda botella de Skyy. En un movimiento, derramó parte del contenido en el nacimiento de sus senos. Serena al sentir aquello helado se estremeció pero no abrió los ojos.

\- Ahora que tengo tanta sed... y que he encontrado de quien beber... no puedo, me niego a creer que algún día verdaderamente llegaré a saciarme... – y diciendo esto, bajó hasta el vientre a succionar aquel liquido que vertiera. Con parsimonia fue subiendo, sintiendo los escalofríos de la rubia, sintiendo aquella combinación del Skyy helado con la piel ardiente de los dos hasta toparse con la tela del bikini gris. Sin pensarlo, la humedeció de Skyy y al momento, los pezones de Serena se irguieron reclamando más caricias. La rubia solo gimió y Seiya le tapó la boca con un beso profundo mientras sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo que le fascinaba. Y succionó con suavidad la protuberancia después que sus manos se encargaran de deshacerse de aquella tela que creyó odiar por no dejarle ver el paraíso que su bombón representaba para él. Las venas de su frente, al oír los gemidos inconscientes de Serena y de percibir como ella se arqueaba ante sus caricias, dándole total acceso, parecía que le estallarían. El mismo ya no estaba resistiendo, necesitaba estar dentro de ella y recorriéndola desde los ojos cerrados hasta el último resquicio de ropa que le separaba, le quitó la parte baja con sus dedos rozando lentamente la entrada a su propia locura. Serena ya no pudo resistir más y abrió los ojos. No podía seguir soportándolo, el hombre que más amaba, porque ya estaba segura que Seiya era el verdadero amor de su vida, ya conocía hasta la última cavidad de ella y creyó que jamás, jamás podría amar a nadie más que a él. Darien había sido una triste, pequeña y vana sombra del verdadero amor. Cuando su mirada se topó con la de Seiya que parecía gritarle "te amo" desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo atrajo hacia sí, lo besó y le hizo rodar para poder acaparar la barbilla masculina, el cuello, aquel torso musculoso, perfecto mientras pensaba en qué manera podía demostrarle más aun la pasión que la estaba consumiendo viva. Seiya la cogió de las caderas y ella sintió entonces que el moría por estar dentro de ella.

\- Ahora me toca a mí...

\- Bombón... yo... – dijo Seiya gimiendo de no poder soportarlo más.

\- Tú me enseñaste... tú me provocaste... tú me torturaste – le dijo ella mientras lo besaba en las mejillas y en la comisura de los labios. – Y ahora... no esperes que yo me quede así... – Serena le cerró los ojos con su mano mientras suspiraba al sentir que la temperatura y los jadeos de ambos iban en aumento peligrosamente. Serena le acarició el rostro mientras su mano bajaba lentamente a deshacerse de la ropa interior que aun Seiya tenia puesta. Y juguetona, perdiendo ya todo el pudor que le podía haber quedado, fue recorriendo con sus labios y con su lengua todo el estómago del pelinegro, marcado y firme hasta llegar a la zona que le demostraba a ella que Seiya la necesitaba. Seiya quiso abrir los ojos pero Serena se lo impidió besándoselos. Y encima de él, llevo su mano entre los muslos de él provocándolo con sus dedos, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con ella. Pero cuando quiso bajar sus labios para pagarle a Seiya su travesura, él abrió los ojos, la levantó, la hizo rodar casi salvajemente y lleno de pasión comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo una vez más mientras Serena ya no se medía en contener los gemidos, los jadeos que ya el mismo Seiya no evitaba al tenerse así, allí, en ese momento... Se detuvo en sus pechos, acariciándoselos, besándolos con cariño mientras su mano, acariciaba los muslos y la suavidad de las caderas de ella. Ella le recorría la espalda y los montículos pertenecientes a la pelvis de él y se sumergía sin privaciones de ninguna clase en ese mundo que solo era de ellos, en esa burbuja que los separaba del resto del mundo. Cuando ella le hundió las uñas en la espalda y en los brazos que también le besaba anhelantemente, el hundió su mano entre los muslos femeninos los separó y le susurró al oído con la voz ya temblorosa.

\- Ahora... bombón... déjame entrar... te amo... no sabes cuanto te necesito...

\- Seiya, yo... – Serena abrió las piernas segura, ansiosa de sentir su calor desde adentro, de que el le mostrara ese camino a la locura y a la pasión desenfrenada. – Te necesito dentro de mí...

Seiya al oír eso no pudo evitar gemir en respuesta igual que ella y lentamente, gozándolo el mismo y haciéndole disfrutar a ella, la fue penetrando, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Ambos eran vírgenes pero la manera en que se comportaban era como si no lo fueran. La necesidad, el anhelo, el arrepentimiento… La barrera apareció pero Serena, decidida, sintiéndose amada, liberada, fue la que levantó la cadera sin importarle sentir cualquier dolor. Seiya la apretó más contra sí al darse cuenta de esto y cuando se sintió unido a ella en todos los sentidos no pudo evitar moverse dentro de ella. Ella lo besó alentándolo a seguir adelante mientras compartían de nuevo aquel vaivén que los llevaba cada vez más rápido al cúmulo de las sensaciones más completas que experimentaran. A cada movimiento, era un nuevo jadeo lleno de placer, de satisfacción exultante. Para Serena el tener sobre ella el cuerpo de Seiya, su peso, era la más exquisita de las sensaciones y para él, compartir la humedad de ella era algo que lo volvía casi loco de amor. Las miradas, los besos, las caricias a cada acometida sensual eran cada vez mayores hasta que Serena comenzó a temblar, a hundir su rostro en el torso sensual del pelinegro, a perder los sentidos, la cordura, a dejarse ir en aquel sentimiento, en aquel placer que ya no podía refrenar y finalmente, se aferró a él, lo besó y gimió casi eternamente al sentirse plena en todos los sentidos, al sentir aquel placer físico que parecía espiritual en los abrazos de Seiya que continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella con tal deseo, cuidado y anhelo de no lastimarla, de amarla en todas las extensiones, que fue casi simultáneo cuando él también susurró su nombre en medio del mayor de los placeres y del mayor de los amores, del que sentía solo por ella. Ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos seguían reconociéndose, alentándose... amándose.

Seiya al sentir el último suspiro de Serena atrapado en sus labios, la abrazó fuertemente, se retiró lentamente de ella y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Serena solo le acarició con infinito amor el cabello aun húmedo del caballero, desenredándoselo, sintiéndose completa y feliz. Y lo tomó por las mejillas, lo hizo incorporarse para besarlo y le susurró con infinito amor.

\- Nunca te canses de tener sed... por favor...

\- Jamás... Solo tú puedes quitármela, bombón... solo tú... ¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo?

\- Me lo dijiste tantas veces… y me lo has dicho hoy tantas veces… A veces no necesitas hablar, Seiya… Te ganaste mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida y mi cuerpo con tus acciones…

\- Pues escucha esto… ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

\- Oye mi respuesta… ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Seiya le acarició el rostro y se volvió a acomodar entrelazado a ella, recargado en sus senos mientras Serena con ternura, hundía la cabeza en la almohada para soñar al lado de él, que nada era perfecto si el no estaba. Pero si estaba. Y siempre lo estaría.


	27. Antes de la Batalla

**Capítulo 27**

**Antes de la Batalla**

\- Muy bien querida… creo que es hora de prepararnos… ¿vas a utilizar la semilla estelar de Darien Chiba?

\- No sé… aunque su sacrificio haya conmovido a su hermano… - dudó la rubia rodeada de semillas estelares, sentada en su trono.

\- ¡No seas tonta! ¿No te das cuenta que "El Rey ha muerto, Viva el Rey"?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Úsalo para herir a la otra. Úsalo para herir a Kakyuu.

Galaxia lo pensó por un instante. Empezó a reírse y aceptó.

\- Sólo contéstame una cosa. Cuando ganemos… ¿el trato sigue en pie? ¿Tú te quedas con el cristal de plata y yo con todo el territorio y las semillas estelares?

\- Ese fue el trato querida…

\- Sólo te lo recordaba. – Galaxia se levantó y el Gran Sabio vio en su bola de cristal el futuro que él le deparaba a Galaxia cuando él tuviera el Cristal de Plata en sus manos.

\- Por eso te escogí, querida… No hay nada mejor que un aliado poderoso, creído, manejable y estúpido…

S&amp;S

Helios aprovechó la noche para volver a su lago. Sabía que tenía que equilibrar la balanza. Necesitaban todas las fuerzas posibles de su lado. Nadie notó que no estaba. Todas estaban poniendo atención a Kakyuu y a la bebé. Mientras viajaba a su bosque sabía que había sido lo mejor. Rini tenía que iniciar de cero. ¿Kakyuu seguiría llamándola Rini? En fin, más tarde se preocuparía de eso. Ahora tenía otros planes.

Tantas cosas que habían pasado y al fin había recordado todo. Todo. Al mirarse en su lago, en el bosque, recordó que que Neherenia le había dicho que lo habían seguido a Kinmoku para que Zirconia maldijera a los niños. Al príncipe Seiya y a los dos amigos de la corte: Yaten y Taiki para convertirlos en sailors y sufrieran de transformaciones femeninas y pasaran a ser sirvientes cuando ellos habían nacido para ser príncipe y lores protectores.

Y ahora, Endymion está muerto… ¡El Rey ha muerto, Viva el Rey! ¡Cristal dorado, protector de la Tierra, el rey ha muerto, viva el rey!

De las entrañas del lago comenzó a surgir, como en una burbuja dorada protectora, el cristal dorado. Lentamente se posó sobre las manos de Helios quien gritó hacia el lago con decisión.

\- ¡Mineral Jadeita! – la piedra vino de una esquina y se posó en la mano izquierda de Helios, puesto que en la derecha sostenía al cristal dorado. - ¡Mineral de Nefrita! – la piedra hizo lo mismo y se unió a la primera. - ¡Mineral de Zoisita! – la piedra salió disparada y se unió a sus compañeras en la palma de Helios. - ¡Mineral de Kunzita! – la última piedra se reunió y Helios pidió. – Cristal dorado… Necesito a los cuatro generales. El nuevo soberano necesita a los cuatro generales… Si ellos no pudieron pelear por el primer heredero… que puedan pelear por el segundo.

El cristal dorado brilló y en la burbuja protectora en la que se encontraba, cubrió las piedras que había llamado Helios. Y de pronto empezaron a materializarse cuatro siluetas masculinas y el protector de los sueños sonrió. Ese sólo era el inicio.

S&amp;S

Serena y Seiya estaban perdidos en el quinto sueño cuando de pronto Yaten gritó como desposeído.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!

\- Bombón… ¿estás vestida? – susurró bajito Seiya.

\- Sí, me puse la pijama.

\- Ok, entonces salgamos porque cuando Yaten grita así, algo no está bien.

Los dos salieron todavía con marcas de la almohada. Yaten estaba histérico y Taiki disimulaba su preocupación mordiéndose una uña y tomando café.

\- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Serena.

\- ¡No nos podemos convertir, eso sucede! ¡Ni Taiki puede convertirse en Maker ni yo en Healer!

\- ¿Qué? – Serena de pronto se asustó. Sabía que cuando todo terminara de alguna manera les quitaría esa maldición para que pudieran volver a ser los dos miembros de la corte que ella había visto en el avión cuando se reveló pero no contaba con eso ahora.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Seiya de pronto no lo quiso creer.

\- ¿Ah no? – Taiki fue el que tomó esta vez la palabra. – Ten. Inténtalo. Transfórmate en Fighter.

Seiya de pronto tragó saliva. Su micrófono de estrella nunca le había fallado. Pero tuvo miedo.

\- ¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación!

Seiya esperó el típico proceso. Serena, Taiki y Yaten lo miraron. Nada. Ni una lucecita.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Explícanos… - Yaten estaba revuelto de furia.

\- A ver, momento… - Serena de pronto tuvo una idea. – Vamos al templo Hikawa en este momento.

\- Pero…

\- ¡En este momento!

S&amp;S

\- Serena viene para acá con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Les avisé a las outer y de todas maneras venían porque Serena pidió el espejo de Michiru… - anunció Rei mientras todas estaban embobadas pidiendo tiempo de cargar a la bebé.

\- Será bueno estar todas juntas. Tengo tanto que decirle a mi hermana… y a Seiya… - dijo Kakyuu.

\- A todo esto… ¿seguirás llamando a la bebé Rini?

\- Es algo que debo preguntarle a Serena…

\- Al que no he podido encontrar es a Helios. Pensé que estaba con nosotros y no… se esfumó…

\- Estará aquí… cuando sienta a Serena estará aquí… además dale también un descanso… perdió a su amada… - dijo Kakyuu con un dejo de tristeza. – Su amada es una bebé.

\- Pues sí.

El frenazo de unas llantas anunció que las outer habían llegado. Hotaru y Setsuna pidieron cargar a la bebé primero y Michiru traía su espejo. Haruka preguntó inmediatamente.

\- ¿No ha regresado Kou?

\- No, pero si su papá… allá viene Seiya… con Serena.

\- Ok, tendré que acostumbrarme.

Serena entró flanqueada por Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Kakyuu la abrazó con fuerza y Serena le correspondió. Pero aquello no era una reunión social.

\- Antes que nada, Michiru, quiero ver tu espejo.

\- Aquí lo tienes.

Serena lo miró y vio imágenes que no le gustaron y que involucraban a su hermana. Pero no pudo ver las respuestas que quería. Decidió no comentar nada y devolvió el espejo a Michiru.

\- Gracias. ¿Dónde está Helios?

\- Aquí. – De la nada, apareció el albino pero todas sintieron que con él venían 4 personas ocultas.

-Quiero saber si tú conoces la causa por las cuales las Starlights no pueden convertirse más.

\- ¿Qué? – Rei y Lita se miraron. - ¿Cómo?

\- Pero eso es… - Kakyuu los vio.

\- Ya no tenemos el poder de Starlights. Ninguno de los tres. – dijo Taiki.

\- Tres Sailor menos cuando estamos a punto de enfrentarnos en la última de las batallas… - dijo Haruka con cierto retintín.

\- ¿Te quieres callar? – Yaten la retó.

Lita fue la que tuvo que intervenir.

\- ¡Cálmense! ¡Vamos a dejar que Helios diga si saber el porqué!

\- Parte del porqué es que yo pueda volver a ver tu rostro Sailor Jupiter… Justo igual que en el Milenio de Plata… con los mismos aretes de rosa… La misma fuerza con la que ganabas el combate físico pero la misma dulzura cuando me veías a los ojos. Nunca me dejaste vencerte… y me alegra que no me vieras como un títere de Beryl…

Lita volteó y se quedó atónita. ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¿De verdad era él? ¿Por eso no había funcionado con nadie en este mundo? ¿Por qué se iba a topar de nueva cuenta con el amor de su vida del pasado? Se quedó helada y cuando él avanzó y se dejó ver por todos, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella comenzó a llorar.

-He vuelto… sin trucos. ¿Estarías dispuesta a seguir la historia antigua del Milenio de Plata cuando iba a visitarte y yo te amaba?

\- Sí… ¡Sí!

\- Ok… ¡Corte y queda! ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No seas amargoso, deja que se besen… se están reencontrando después de años, casi milenios… - Serena calló a Yaten.

Helios se aclaró la garganta y el hombre alto y apuesto se apartó por un momento de Lita. Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

\- Bien, supongo que primero tendré que hacer las introducciones. Empieza…

\- Soy Nephrite, tercero de los cuatro reyes celestiales, protector del príncipe Endymion. Al no estar él, mi lealtad pasa entera a usted, príncipe Seiya. – diciendo esto, Nephrite se hincó. – Mi príncipe, mis lores.

Inmediatamente, entró Jadeite quién se hincó primero ante Sailor Mars que se puso roja como un tomate.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte. Lo siento por la última vez que nos vimos pero date cuenta que estaba siendo controlado. Aún así, te veías igual de hermosa que cuando te dejé de ver. Sabes que siempre te amé. Incluso cuando me mandaron odiarte. Y si quieres mi cabeza, con gusto te la daré. Porque todo lo que soy, siempre fue tuyo mi amada Rei…

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – comentó en voz bajita Michiru.

\- Los generales celestiales fueron los prometidos de las inner en el Milenio de Plata antes que lavaran sus cerebros.

\- No quiero ver lo que va a seguir… - dijo Hotaru.

Jadeite se hincó ante Seiya que estaba escoltado por Taiki y Yaten.

\- Soy Jadeite, cuarto de los cuatro reyes celestiales y le soy totalmente leal, príncipe. Majestad, mis lores.

De pronto, Serena notó como Amy y Mina se veían una a la otra. Se les iban a juntar sus amores. Eso sí que iba a resultar incómodo.

Aparecieron dos hombres apuestos. Uno era rubio y el otro era platinado. A como se veían las cosas, iban a darles sus respetos y amores a Amy y Mina. Seiya le dijo bajito a Yaten.

\- Sólo falta que el platinado sea el de Mina…

\- ¡Cállate o te parto la cara aquí!

\- De hecho… - Serena optó por callarse.

Zoisite fue directo con Amy y besó su mano delicadamente. Taiki se mordió los labios. Pero Kunzite fue directo y posó sus labios apenas sobre los de Mina. Yaten ya estaba a punto de avanzar pero Taiki lo detuvo.

\- Yo soy Zoisite, segundo de los cuatro reyes celestiales. Mi completa lealtad hacia usted y sus lores.

\- Mi nombre es Kunzite, el primero de los cuatro reyes celestiales. Se me informó lo de las Dos Lunas y que el Príncipe Endymion está muerto. Nosotros cuatro fuimos entrenados para proteger al heredero del planeta Tierra. Nunca supimos del segundo heredero. De usted príncipe Seiya, o debo decir, Rey Seiya.

\- ¿Pero cómo están aquí?

\- Yo los traje con el cristal dorado… y por eso Taiki y Yaten no se pueden transformar.

\- ¿Pretendes que ellos tomen nuestro puesto?

\- Mi lord Yaten, permítame explicarle…

\- Espera, espera… Kunzite dijiste ¿verdad?

\- Sí, majestad…

\- Dime Seiya ¿por qué les dices a mis amigos lord?

Serena estaba igual de confundida y las demás también así que todos tomaron asiento alrededor del fuego sagrado. Nephrite aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Lita. Jaedite con Rei y Zoisite con Amy mientras Kunzite, de pie, explicaba lo que había aprendido con Helios y en su entrenamiento para proteger al ya muerto Endymion. Kakyuu intentaba no llorar.

\- Verá, majestad…

\- Llámame Seiya…

\- De acuerdo… Seiya… Seguramente usted sabe que para que haya balance en la tierra se necesitan elementos.

\- Aire, Tierra, Fuego, Agua…

\- Y metal… o piedras preciosas o semi-preciosas…

\- Cinco elementos…

\- Exacto. Usted comparte con su hermano el mismo elemento. El fuego, la pasión por defender esta Tierra. Aún si su hermano no está, usted lo sustituye con el mismo elemento.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Nosotros, los cuatro generales, representamos el metal y piedras. La Tierra es ésta, la que su hermano o usted defienden y nosotros también.

\- Ahí ya van tres elementos. La tierra, el fuego que soy yo, el metal o piedras que son ustedes…

\- Pero faltan dos… ¿verdad?

\- Así es…

\- ¿Helios? – Kunzite le pidió ayuda al que también fuera su maestro en la niñez.

\- Cuando se tomó la decisión de que fueras con Kakyuu a reinar Kinmoku, no quise dejarte solo. Endymion iba a quedarse prácticamente con todo. Así que decidí que te llevaras dos elementos de la Tierra contigo. Además eran tus amigos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me perdí – dijo Yaren.

\- Que tanto usted, Lord Yaten, como usted Lord Taiki, tienen el tratamiento de lores porque ustedes dos eran los elementos faltantes para que volviera estar la Tierra de nuevo en balance.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Faltan dos elementos. Lord Taiki representa el Aire. Lord Yaten representa el Agua.

\- Por eso, cuando los cinco elementos estuvimos juntos aquí en la tierra, ustedes ya no pueden transformarse en algo que fue una maldición – dijo Helios. – Ustedes son parte de la corte real.

\- Tal y como se transformaron en el avión… esa es su verdadera transformación…

\- Pero… ¿Cómo llamo mis poderes ahora? – preguntó Taiki tratando de ignorar lo cerca que estaba Amy de Zoisite.

\- Di el nombre de tu elemento…

\- ¿Así nada más? ¡Aire!

Un remolino que se convirtió de la nada en huracán, apagó el fuego sagrado, los tiró a todos y los despeinó hasta dejarlos como cacatúas. Taiki cerró el puño y ya no había ni un soplo de brisa.

\- ¿Lo ves? Y no utilizaste tu máximo poder. Lo bueno es que se puede mezclar con los nuestros y con los de las scouts.

\- Haruka, creo que tienes un gran rival… - dijo Michiru.

Haruka vio con odio el poder de aire que tenía Taiki. Definitivamente tendrían que darse un uno a uno.

\- ¿Y así más o menos es el mío? – preguntó Yaten.

\- Sí. Sólo tienes que decir Agua… pero creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar o vas a dejar esto devastado.

\- Sería divertido…

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Puedo llamar al Fuego? – preguntó Seiya.

Los generales guardaron silencio. Helios fue el que se acercó.

\- Así como es peligroso que las soberana y poseedoras del Cristal de Plata usen todo su poder, los herederos de la Tierra, también. Tus padres jamás quisieron que tu hermano usara el Fuego. De hecho tu dedujiste muy rápido que lo puedes usar. Endymion siempre vivió en la creencia de que él no tenía poderes.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Primero, porque yo mandé a los dos elementos, Agua y Aire, contigo. Así que sólo contaba con tres elementos. Fuego, Metal y Piedras y la Tierra. Tus padres decidieron que Jaedite, Nephrite, Zoisite y Kunzite serían sus protectores y que jamás usaría el fuego.

\- El cristal dorado es dorado porque antes ha estado expuesto al fuego ¿verdad? – preguntó Seiya.

\- Eres demasiado listo. Sí. Por eso lo he custodiado.

\- Pero de ese fuego ha obtenido su poder ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Es cierto. Pero entiende esto. Por eso hay un balance en la tierra de elementos como te explicó Kunzite. Si sólo alimentas al cristal dorado de Fuego, te va a consumir, pero la vida sin fuego, no seguirá. ¿De qué sirve que mueras ahora? Ya murió tu hermano mayor. Tienes que buscar la manera de equilibrarte. Supiste equilibrarte sin saberlo con Aire y Agua que son Yaten y Taiki. Su maldición como Starlights está deshecha. Ahora te han rendido lealtad el metal y las piedras. La tierra, está tierra donde naciste, te ha acogido. Lo tienes todo… incluso a ella, a la que viniste a buscar… Es el momento de librar una batalla. Tendrás a tu servicio lo que Endymion nunca tuvo… y lo que no supo. Pero si en un momento de desesperación usaras el fuego como arma letal y te desequilibraras…

\- Traducción: Adiós mundo cruel, al universo y a todo lo que existe. – dijo Haruka.


	28. Ensayos, Amores y un Inicio

**Capítulo 28**

**Ensayos, Amores y un Inicio**

\- ¿Entonces yo…?

\- Sólo te pedimos que no uses el Fuego a menos que sea estrictamente necesario… - pidió Kunzite.

\- Endymion nunca lo hizo… y no sabemos qué nivel de intensidad tenga ahora que tú lo tienes todo…

\- ¿Podría ser equiparable al mío? – preguntó Rei.

Jaedite se rió junto con los otros generales.

\- Amor mío, créeme, el Fuego de Seiya, el Agua de Yaten y el Aire de Taiki no son equiparables a sus poderes.

\- Sus poderes ya están determinados… dijo Zoisite mientras abandonaba a Amy con una caricia. Los de los lords son moldeables. Por eso Kunzite dijo que podían combinarse con los nuestros.

\- ¡Por favor! Soy una outer. ¡No me vas a venir a decir a mí, que el viento me habla, se pliega a favor de éste! – rugió Haruka.

\- Te olvidas de una cosa. – interrumpió Helios. – Tú eres de la corte lunar. Él es de la corte terrenal.

Haruka sólo bufó.

\- Bien, sólo hay una manera de revisar esto y creo que en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos. ¿De verdad crees que podríamos dejar todo devastado si empezamos a combinar poderes?

\- Sí. – contestó Helios.

\- Vamos a las afueras… conozco el sitio ideal.

\- ¿Dónde? Todo mundo se daría cuenta… - dijo Amy.

\- Vamos a Fukushima. Nadie va ahí.

S&amp;S

Haruka se llevó con ella en su auto a Setsuna, Hotaru Kakyuu con la bebé y a Helios. Michiru usó el Audi Rojo que le había regalado Haruka y llevó a Nephrite y Lita, Rei y Jaedite. Pero en la camioneta de Three Lights que era bastante grande, subieron Serena y Seiya, hasta atrás Zoisite, Amy y Taiki. En medio, Kunzite, Mina y Yaten que sin importar que no habían bajado los vidrios, comenzó a fumarse un mentolado con tanta furia que apenas estaban arrancando, ya se lo había terminado. Iba a fumarse otro pero Seiya intervino.

\- ¿Vas a compartirlos o sólo son para ti? Además están las chicas…

\- ¿Te molesta Serena? – preguntó Yaten cínicamente. - ¿Amy? – la peliazul, que no podía ni respirar, negó con la cabeza. - ¿Mina?

\- De hecho… ¿me regalas uno? – Mina lo miró con súplica y nerviosismo.

Yaten se sorprendió. No cabía duda que ahí seguía su chica. Sí. "Su" chica. Le ofreció la cajetilla pero Kunzite le sacó el cigarro y no supo de dónde demonios se lo prendió a Mina.

\- Listo. No vayas a ahogarte…

\- Serena… - Mina miró a su amiga. Serena podía sentir el ambiente. Sabía que en cualquier momento Yaten iba a explotar y le pidió a Seiya.

\- Oríllate.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que te orilles o nunca vamos a llegar a Fukushima!

Seiya obedeció. Yaten fue el primero en bajarse y prender otro cigarro. Pateaba las piedras y de pronto vio que no había nada. Se habían orillado en un lugar donde no había algo que pudiese destrozar. Y harto por la situación, de saber que había un prometido de la nada y que ahora su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, gritó.

\- ¡Agua!

\- Demonios, esperaba que no llegara a eso… - dijo Kunzite cuando vio que de la mano de Yaten, ríos de agua se creaban y con los giros de su mano creaba remolinos, cascadas y el mismo platinado se sorprendio ante lo que estaba saliendo de sí mismo. De pronto, Kunzite le gritó.

\- ¡Intenta hacerme una barrera!

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

\- ¡Si no haces una barrera de agua, voy a acercarme a Venus!

Al oír aquello, Yaten no supo cómo controló que el agua se dirigiera a toda velocidad hacia Kunzite y puso una barrera de agua entre él y Mina. Era tan densa que no podían verse. Todos se quedaron atónitos. Taiki fue el que gritó.

\- ¡Yaten es suficiente!

\- El platinado cerró su puño y se dirigió a su hermano.

\- No, no es suficiente. ¿O acaso estás muy feliz que este rubio sea el prometido milenario de Amy?

\- No, no lo estoy.

\- Bombón… ¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Seiya al fin.-

Serena, Zoisite y Kunzite suspiraron.

S&amp;S

Haruka iba a toda velocidad e interrogó a Setsuna.

\- De tal manera que mientras nosotras defendíamos el sistema outer, las inner sí podían tener una vida propia…

\- Tú eres la que menos te puedes quejar… Tienes a Michiru…

\- Eso es cierto, papá Haruka… - dijo inocentemente Hotaru.

\- Ok, ok… me desdigo… pero ¿cómo fue?

\- Helios y yo sabíamos de esos compromisos. Eran tan clandestinos como el de Endymion y Serena.

\- Ustedes saben que el padre de Endymion y Seiya odiaba a los de la Luna por no haber sido correspondido por la Reina Serenity. Pero los generales desde pequeños se acercaron a las sailor. Con el pretexto de cuidar a Endymion. Jaedite quedó prendado de Sailor Mars.

\- Nephrite se enamoró locamente de Sailor Jupiter y ella de él.

\- Zoisite de Amy.

\- Ahora no me siento tan mal de haberme enamorado del prometido de mi hermana… - susurró por lo bajo Kakyuu.

\- Y por ende Kunzite de Mina ¿no es así? ¿Por qué a esa niña le atraen tanto los platinados?

\- No tiene mal gusto, hay que reconocérselo, yo habría escogido lo mismo… - pensó Hotaru en voz alta y ojos ensoñadores.

\- ¡Hotaru! – la recriminaron Setsuna y Haruka al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo siento pero es la verdad.

S&amp;S

En el Audi de Michiru, las cosas estaban tan melosas que la señora de los mares estaba a punto de convertirse en Haruka. Decidida a romper aquellos azúcares extremos, preguntó.

\- Ok. Momento. Ustedes exactamente ¿de dónde tienen un compromiso? ¿Eran enemigos o amantes o qué pasó? Nosotras las outer no sabíamos nada a excepción de Setsuna.

\- Eramos como ahora ya bien saben todos, los protectores del príncipe Endymion. Cuando él visitaba la luna clandestinamente, también lo hacíamos nosotros. Pero nosotros sí sabíamos que había sailor exteriores aunque nunca las vimos en persona hasta ahora. De hecho, tú tenías una relación con Sailor Uranus desde entonces ¿no? – Michiru sólo carraspeó.

\- Al ser nosotras las protectoras de la Princesa nos teníamos que hacer las perdedizas para que pudiera estar con el príncipe…

\- Y terminamos siendo conquistadas… - finalizó Rei mientras Jaedite le besaba la comisura de los labios.

\- Ah vaya…

\- Pero cuando Beryl atacó, dominada por Metalia, nos lavó el cerebro. Nos hizo convertirnos en enemigos de todo lo que amábamos y defendíamos. Nos volvimos en contra del príncipe y de nuestras amadas.

\- Cuando nos derrotaron, nos convertimos en gemas… - explicó Nephrite. – Endymión nos guardó pero volvimos a nuestro origen. La tierra, el lago de los sueños de Helios. Él nos sacó de ahí con el cristal dorado y nos dijo sobre las Dos Lunas…

\- Yo lo único que sé es que ya he muerto. Cuando me convertí en el enemigo de Sailor Mars por culpa de Metalia y me dieron muerte. Otra, cuando la perdí y no pude seguir amándola. Y ciertamente sé que no volveré a morir ahora que he vuelto.

\- Lo mismo digo. Estoy de lado de Jaedite y creo que Kunzite y Zoisite opinan lo mismo.

\- ¿Y en realidad, cuáles son sus poderes?

\- Querida… si siendo marionetas de Metalia éramos fuertes…

\- Espera a que nos veas…

S&amp;S

\- En los tiempos del Milenio de Plata donde yo era la prometida de Endymion…

\- ¡Argh! No digas eso…

\- ¿Verdad que es repugnante pensar en eso? – dijo Yaten.

\- Ok… entiendo el punto. Ya lo viví y es horrible pensarlo.

\- Pero ahora yo te quiero a ti, Seiya. Tú lo sabes. Sabes que Darien es de Kakyuu.

\- ¡Pero tan sólo imaginarte comprometida desde hace milenios! ¡Argh! ¡Se me revuelve el estómago! – Seiya pensó en cómo pudo tocarla su hermano mayor y casi se vomita.

\- ¡Espero que ahora sí puedas comprender! ¡De pronto llegan estos dos y de la nada este Zoi-no-sé-qué besa en la mano a la mujer que Taiki ama y éste con capa besa a Mina en los labios! ¿Qué carajos es eso? ¿Y nada más porque me dicen que tengo poderes y me llaman lord debo de aceptarlo? ¿Pues que te parece Lord "Te me vas al demonio"?

\- Yaten… - intentó intervenir Taiki.

\- ¡Deja de ser blando por una vez en tu vida! – ¡A ti te gusta la cerebrito!

\- ¡En dado caso que ella me diga si me quiere como yo a ella y que ella decida! – de pronto, Taiki fue el que dejó caer la bomba.

Amy y Mina estaban en shock. Por un lado, las dos ex estrellas fugaces que amaban con locura y que ahora eran parte de la corte terrenal. ¡Cómo les habían llorado! Y por otro lado, recién resucitados, sus ex prometidos del Milenio de Plata. Zoisite y Kunzite. Amy fue la que le susurró bajito a Mina.

\- ¿Siempre te han gustado platinados, verdad?

\- ¡Cállate!

De pronto, Kunzite se adelantó.

\- ¿Podemos hablar con ellas a solas unos momentos?

\- ¿Para que la convenzas? – preguntó Yaten con sorna.

\- No. Es por algo que tú no sabes y que es privado.

\- Kunzite miró a Serena y ella detectó algo en la mirada de los dos generales. Les dio el permiso y el cuarteto se alejó.

\- ¿Por qué demonios les diste permiso? ¡Nos dejarás fuera de la jugada, Serena!

Serena de pronto recordó algo. Un atisbo. Y sonrió.

\- Déjenlos. Si recuerdo bien, esto terminará bien para todos.

S&amp;S

\- ¡Es que estoy tan confundida! – Mina fue la primera que habló. – Si Yaten nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida, yo hubiera saltado a tus brazos pero es que…

\- Te enamoraste – dijo Kunzite.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y tú, Mercury? Que no hables es porque debes estar enamorada de ese chico de ojos violetas. Siempre tenías algo que decirme.

\- Me conoces demasiado bien.

\- La chica de las preguntas, de las dudas, de la investigación, la que quería saber que había en mi cabeza… tú también te enamoraste de él. Tu mano tembló cuando la besé.

\- Es que ni siquiera sabía si me amaba. Él es igual que yo… hasta ahora.

\- Bueno, ya conocen sus sentimientos… - dijo Kunzite. – Las aman.

\- Y bueno, nosotros las amamos. Siempre las amaremos pero hay algo que queremos que sepan y que quizás no las haga sentir culpables. – dijo Zoisite.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Amy.

\- Bueno… cuando renacimos en esta Tierra como títeres de Beryl… los sentimientos de Jaedite y Nephrite no cambiaron. Aunque Nephrite tuvo un leve amorío con una chica llamada Molly. Pero su corazón nunca dejó de pertenecer a Sailor Jupiter. Pero ella no apareció antes de la muerte de Nephrite. Pero nosotros… nosotros nos unimos. Demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo? – Mina todavía no entendía y Amy creyendo adivinar, intentó con un ejemplo.

\- ¿Se unieron como Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune?

\- Algo así. Sí, de hecho sí. – Confesó Zoisite. – Siempre te amaré y si me lo pidieras, renunciaría a Kunzite pero me dolería en el alma. Algo cambió.

\- ¿Tú sientes lo mismo Kunzite? – preguntó Mina.

\- Sí. No sé si pasó por el momento en que fuimos resucitados o porque si estaba escrito que ustedes fueran para Lord Taiki y Lord Yaten. Nephrite habla todo el tiempo de las estrellas. Quizás nuestras estrellas eran robadas. Y ahora todo está en su sitio. Si los aman y ellos las aman, vayan. Nosotros seremos felices. Todo estará como debe ser.

Mina comenzó a llorar. Nadie iba a quedarse solo. Amy sonrió y se abrazó a Zoisite y Mina con el corazón en la mano, besó en los labios a Kunzite quien lejos de rechazarla, la apretó junto a su pecho. Cuando terminó, Mina dijo.

\- Toda historia de amor merece un beso de despedida.

Cuando Yaten y Taiki vieron eso, se sintieron derrotados y Yaten se desquició al ver aquel beso.

\- ¡Se acabó mi paciencia! ¡Le voy a partir la madre!

Ya iba directo a lanzarse a golpes con Kunzite cuando de pronto Mina corrió hacia él y lo tumbó en la hierba con el beso más increíble que jamás creyó recibir de la rubia. Yaten se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no había elegido al tal Kunzite? Pero apretó a Mina contra su pecho y después le dijo entre besos.

\- Ni creas que voy a dejar que escojas a tu prometido ese.

\- ¿Crees que estaría aquí besándote si lo hubiese escogido a él?

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- ¡Me encanta cuando te pones celoso…! Milord…

\- ¡Ven acá! – Yaten la jaló y le dio otro beso mientras Amy se acercaba a Taiki.

\- ¿Es cierto que me amas?

\- Eres lo bastante inteligente para saberlo…

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Amy le recriminó.

\- Podría decirte yo lo mismo.

Zoisite fue el que intervino.

\- Que quede claro milord Taiki… si le haces daño a Mercury… te mato. No me importa que seas un elemento. Que seas el mejor amigo del príncipe Seiya y que te deba lealtad. Si no la haces feliz, te mato.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te ama. Son tan inteligentes para unas cosas pero para otras necesitan ayuda. Pero es verdad mi amenaza. Si no la haces feliz como ella se merece, te mato.

Zoisite lo aventó con el codo para que quedara cerca de Amy y se fue cerca de Kunzite. Amy y Taiki sonrieron y de pronto se besaron apasionadamente. Tanto, que Seiya y Serena voltearon para otro lado.

\- Bombón… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Yo puedo explicarte, Seiya… - dijo Kunzite. Cuando volvimos a la Tierra y las sailor despertaron, sólo Jaedite y Nephrite pudieron seguir respetando su promesa. Nosotros seguimos amando a Venus y Mercury pero Zoisite y yo, sin quererlo…

\- Se amaron… - completó Serena.

\- Ahora ellas son libres de amar a Lord Yaten y Lord Taiki. Por eso le pedí que me dejara hablar con ellas.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Creo que lo mejor será que nos dirijamos a Fukushima ahora que todo está arreglado.

\- Opino lo mismo. Ya habrá tiempo pero tenemos que practicar.

\- ¡Vámonos! – gritó Seiya y todos obedecieron sin rechistar pero con una gigantesca sonrisa en sus rostros.

S&amp;S

Al llegar a Fukushima, Helios fue el encargado de sostener a la bebé. No se sentía muy cómodo que digamos pero los demás tenían que practicar.

\- Bien – dijo Kunzite. – Lord Yaten ya pudo ver su poder y lo pudo moldear. Ya sabe hacer barreras de agua lo cual es de gran ayuda.

\- Háblenme de las semillas estelares… - pidió Nephrite.

\- Yo vi cuando se la quitaron a mi hermano. – Seiya intervino. – Galaxia usó sus brazaletes. La semilla estelar es como una estrella que saca del pecho de un humano y éste se desvanece inmediatamente. Después las pone a su alrededor como trofeos.

\- Ahí entras tú Nephrite… - dijo Zoisite.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Haruka tajante.

\- Porque tengo el poder de jalar planos tridimensionales para poder ver las estrellas. Así veía a quien le iba a sacar la energía cuando trabajaba para Beryl. Si las semillas estelares son como estrellas y bajo mis planos, se confundirán y entonces podrán rescatar la mayoría de semillas estelares posibles, incluyendo la del príncipe Endymion.

\- Bien, de acuerdo. Me agrada no tener que lidiar con ineptos. Pero que quede claro. Ustedes tendrán como prioridad rescatar a Endymion, si sigue vivo y a Seiya y nosotras a Serena y a Kakyuu.

\- Sin embargo, tendremos que mezclar poderes aunque no te guste Haruka… - dijo Kunzite.

\- Antes de eso… - Serena se adelantó. – Se olvidan que tengo que enseñarle a mi hermana a manejar el Cristal de Plata. – Y otra cosa. ¿Dónde están Luna y Artemis?

Haruka y Rei casi se atragantan. Sabían que Kousagi se los había llevado con ella. ¿Qué demonios iban a contestar?

\- Seguramente andan recabando información… - dijo Lita como si de pronto un rayo la iluminara.

\- Puede ser… pero… algo me están ocultando. Lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo crees? – Mina se recargó en ella y Yaten la miró extrañado.

\- Lo sé. Vi algo raro en el espejo de Michiru. Y tú sabes Kakyuu que algo me están ocultando. ¿O no?

Kakyuu negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo decirle que conocía a su hija? ¿Pero que no podía revelárselo?

\- Bien, tú y yo vamos a practicar y tendrás que aprender a usar el cristal de plata en caso que yo no esté.

\- ¡Cállate bombón, no digas eso!

\- Puede ser, Seiya. Y también tenemos que estar preparados por si tú tienes que usar el Fuego. Helios… ¿Qué es lo único que apagaría el Fuego de Seiya?

Helios bajó la cabeza.

\- El poder del fuego de los príncipes de la tierra sólo puede ser secado con tres poderes combinados de agua.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan poderoso es? – preguntó Lita.

\- Sí. Tendrían que unirse el Agua de Lord Yaten, la Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio y el Maremoto de Neptuno.

\- Pero te das cuenta que con esos tres ataques juntos… ¡los tres me van a matar!

\- Por eso mismo te he dicho… no uses el fuego a menos que sea estrictamente necesario…

\- Bueno… - Michiru tomó la palabra. – Si vamos a mezclar poderes debemos saber qué saben hacer ustedes. ¿Jaedite?

\- Creo ilusiones complejas y agujeros dimensionales para dar oportunidad para escapar y muevo objetos de gran tamaño con la mente.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Nephrite?

\- Ya te lo dije. Invoco planos de las estrellas a partir de rayos de energía. Los rayos los puede crear Lita. Antes me los proporcionaba Beryl. Levito y también puedo proyectar ilusiones ópticas de mayor complejidad que las de Jaedite.

\- ¿Zoisite?

\- Puedo restaurarme.

\- Wow…

\- ¿Kunzite?

\- Puedo hechizar y controlar la mente de quien me de la gana. Desafortunadamente, Beryl hizo que mi poder se revirtiera y así hice que mi poder se vertiera contra mí y mis amigos. Por eso, todos nos fuimos contra nuestro príncipe.

\- ¡Perfecto! – gritó Serena.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hotaru.

\- Necesito Kunzite que si Darien está vivo…

\- Darien está muerto… - Kakyuu sollozó.

\- ¡Escúchame como nunca en tu vida me has escuchado Kakyuu! – Serena la agarró fuerte del brazo. – Cuando yo todavía creía estar enamorada de Darien y fue secuestrado por Beryl, yo lo creía muerto… pero…

\- Yo lo hechicé para que creyera que Sailor Moon era la enemiga… - admitió Kunzite.

\- Tuve que pelear a muerte contra él. Todas mis inner – señaló a Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina, tuvieron que morir ante mis ojos para poder llegar hacia donde estaba él. El hechizo de Kunzite en su mente era muy poderoso. No me reconocía, no me recordaba.

\- La verdad es que me lucí con ese hechizo. Le borré todo. No sabía quién demonios era. Era un títere. Besaba con adoración a Beryl. Prácticamente lo convertí en su amante.

\- ¡No! – gritó la pelirroja – Eso es monstruoso…

\- Por eso mismo quiero que te prepares. Darien estuvo a punto de matarme. Si no lo hizo fue porque no estaba en mi destino morir. Y si Galaxia le sacó la semilla estelar…

\- Es muy posible que pueda volver a ser reintegrada a su cuerpo… - Amy habló por fin, tomada de la mano de Taiki.

\- ¿Entonces, mi hermano no está muerto?

\- Posiblemente tenga una oportunidad… - dijo Taiki.

\- Pero les advierto lo siguiente… - Nephrite se paró. – Una estrella separada de su cuerpo no vuelve a ser la misma. Es susceptible de ser manipulada. Necesitaría de una curación lunar. Pero la pregunta aquí es… ¿realmente Galaxia lo manipularía?

\- ¿Sabe Galaxia que tú ya no amas a Endymion?

\- Ni idea… pero Kakyuu, pase lo que pase… no confíes en Endymion hasta que alguna de las dos podamos realizarle una Curación Lunar. Si no… puede matarte.

De pronto, dos personas comenzaron a aplaudir en lo alto de una de las plantas destrozadas de Fukushima. Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Nadie iba a Fukushima debido al accidente nuclear que ahí había tomado lugar. Por eso habían dedicido ir ahí. Haruka no quiso voltear por primera vez. Serena fue la que volteó casi adivinando de quiénes eran los aplausos.

\- Te lo dije Endymion mío… están en tu contra. – dijo Galaxia y Kakyuu quiso correr al ver a su amado vivo. Darien estaba vivo. Pero Seiya la alcanzó a sujetar.

\- Tiene los mismos brazaletes de Galaxia…

\- ¡Helios, llévate a la bebé! – gritó Serena.

Helios obedeció y alcanzó a esfumarse antes de que un rayo de Galaxia la alcanzara.

\- Bueno… creo que es hora de revelar las verdaderas identidades. Aquí están las mejores semillas estelares. ¿No lo crees, amor? – dijo dirigiéndose a Endymion.

\- Sí, amor mío.

\- ¡Endymion! ¡No! ¡Mírame! ¡Yo soy tu amor! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy Kakyuu! – gritó la pelirroja con desesperación mientras Serena la sostenía.

\- Tú no eres más que una enemiga. No te conozco.

\- ¡Me besaste! ¡Me juraste amor! ¡Tenemos una hija!

\- A la única que yo puedo besar es a ella…

\- Y delante de todos, tomó a Galaxia entre sus brazos y la besó con lujuria. Kakyuu se sintió morir pero para Serena, aquello casi era un dejá vù.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Galaxia. - ¡Todos son iguales! Son unas marionetas. Y ahora estás llorando porque me prefiere a mí. ¿No le hiciste lo mismo a tu hermana?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Galaxia bajando del edificio y situándose más cerca de todos. – Tú no sabías de su existencia. Y te fijaste en un hombre que se acercaba a ti sin preguntarle si tenía una historia. Y tuviste una hija de él. ¿Acaso te preguntaste si ese hombre que ahora me adora no dejaba detrás de él un corazón roto? ¿Nunca te lo preguntaste?

Kakyuu lo meditó. Era cierto.

\- No. Supuse que…

\- ¡Ja! ¡Que lindo, me rompes el corazón de ternura! ¡Suposiciones, suposiciones! Y tú querida, es la que menos tiene que hablar de que ahora tu querido Endymion me adore. Porque tú se lo quitaste a tu hermana.

Kakyuu sollozó y se refugió en los brazos de Taiki.

\- Y luego tenemos a la otra. ¿Cómo la llamamos amor? – dijo dirigiéndose a Endymion.

\- Traidora…

\- Sí… es una traidora… igual que tú. Pero estamos hablando de ella. ¿Serena, verdad?

\- No me harás confundirme.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No.

\- ¡Pero si ya estabas confundida! ¿Dejo ir a Darien o no? ¿Saludo al nuevo prospecto Seiya o le digo adiós? Y de pronto, de ser una lloroncita, debilucha, que siempre llega al final porque has visto morir a todas estas que te rodean, decides que sí tienes las agallas pero no para pelear sino para unirte al hermano de tu ex prometido. ¡Wow!

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¿Esas son agallas Serena? Yo pensé que las agallas eran no tener que dejar morir a las que te protegen para que llegaras siempre al final de las batallas y lloriquear. Al igual que éste que tengo al lado. Sin poderes. Sin aliados. Sin amor.

\- Pero tú me amas… - volteó a verla Endymion.

\- Yo no te amo, jamás te amaría y me das asco. Si te traje fue para que seas un peón de mi juego. Les doy tres minutos para que se transformen y creen su estrategia. En tres minutos empezaré a atacar sailor scouts y generales, que no se qué demonios hacen aquí. Y después uno a uno los iré eliminando hasta que queden Serena, Kakyuu Seiya y Endymion. Los herederos de las Dos Lunas sin nadie que los ayude. Y ustedes saben qué significa eso.

¿Qué? – gritó Haruka.

Que me entregarán el poder de la Tierra y de las Dos Lunas, además de sus semillas estelares y el cristal de plata… o destruiré todo y de todas maneras terminarán muertos. Empiezan a correr los tres minutos.


	29. Cambiando El Juego

**Capítulo 29**

**Cambiando el Juego**

Galaxia se retiró por tres minutos junto con Darien a la distancia de un kilómetro. Inmediatamente, Serena se transformó y cuando Seiya quiso hacerlo, su atuendo tomó una armadura idéntica a la del príncipe Endymion. Taiki y Yaten se vieron envestidos en armaduras reales y las sailor scouts se transformaron.

\- Bien, de acuerdo. Dividámonos en dos grupos. Corte lunar, conmigo y Kunzite y Seiya con la corte terrenal. No reuniremos en el último minuto.

Seiya notó una leve mirada de complicidad entre Kunzite y Serena pero se reunió con su corte.

\- Bien – dijo Kunzite – lo primero es proteger al príncipe Seiya. No podemos permitir que use el Fuego y supongo que quien esté detrás de todo esto, quiere que lo use.

\- Galaxia tiene otras estrellas manipulándola, de eso estoy seguro. – apoyó Nephrite.

\- Creo que Lord Yaten con el poder del agua podría combinarse perfectamente con Mercury y Neptune y al mismo tiempo con Jupiter. Electrocutaría a Galaxia.

\- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Taiki.

\- Tu poder de aire en sí es poderoso, pero se me ocurre – dijo Jaedite – que sería imbatible si lo combinaras con el Grito Mortal de Sailor Plut. Incluso nosotros mismos correríamos peligro por el eco que se causaría.

\- ¡Un momento! – gritó Seiya que se sentía relegado. – Pueden combinar los poderes que gusten y manden. Pero si el príncipe aquí soy yo, estas son mis reglas.

\- Príncipe… - los cuatro generales se hincaron ante él.

\- Número 1… Protegeremos a Serena a cualquier costo. No quiero que nadie le toque ni uno sólo de sus cabellos así tengan que descuidarme a mí. ¿Lo comprenden?

\- Sí, príncipe.

\- Número 2… Rescataremos a Endymion cueste lo que cueste para que Serena o Kakyuu le hagan la curación lunar. Yo sé que ustedes le deben más lealtad a él que a mí.

\- Se equivoca. Nuestra lealtad es pareja. – dijo Zoisite.

\- Y número 3… si decido usar el Fuego… no me van a detener. Por Serena soy capaz de todo. ¿Me han entendido?

\- Pero…

\- ¿Me han entendido? Es una orden.

Yaten, Taiki y los cuatro generales, asintieron muy a su pesar mientras Seiya veía sus manos, pregúntandose cómo sería su poder de Fuego.

S&amp;S

Serena no tardó en ponerse al centro de sus sailors y jaló a su hermana que todavía estaba en shock. Haruka quiso hablar pero Serena no la dejó.

\- Bien, sé que hasta el día de hoy estaban acostumbradas a que yo no tomaba las decisiones pero esa Serena ya no existe. Antes que nada… - la rubia tomó su broche de transformación, tocó a Kakyuu y ésta se vio vestida de gala como princesa de la luna con el mismo vestido que Serena usaba como la princesa Serenity.

\- Me siento tan…

\- Tú eres tan princesa del Milenio de Plata como yo. Si me pasara algo en batalla, tomarás mi báculo lunar y gritarás hacia Endymion, "Curación Lunar, Acción" ¿entendiste? Sólo así podrás salvarlo de las garras de Galaxia.

\- De acuerdo.

\- No le creas absolutamente nada hasta que le hayas hecho la curación. Asegúrense de eso, chicas.

\- ¡Un momento, gatita! Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que tú estés segura, así que Venus y…

\- ¡No, Haruka, no! ¡Esta vez tú me obedeces a mí! ¡Todas van a hacer lo que yo les mande! ¿Está claro? En primer lugar, a la que van a proteger contra todo va a ser a mi hermana porque ella ya tiene una hija. Yo ya he "gobernado" y Kakyuu no tuvo ese privilegio. Así que a ella la protegen sobre mí. ¿Entendido?

\- Pero… - Rei iba a replicar, Mercury balbuceó y Haruka fue la que despotricó.

\- ¡Nosotras debemos…!

\- ¡Obedecerme, Uranus! ¡Por eso te lo estoy exigiendo! – planteó Serena con voz firme. En segundo lugar, quiero que apoyen a la corte terrenal e impidan que Seiya use el fuego…

\- ¿Pero… por qué?

\- Tú lo sabes bien, Michiru puesto que amas a Haruka con toda tu alma. No quiero que muera. Y si alguien de los dos ha de irse, prefiero irme yo.

\- ¡No digas eso! – gritó Venus.

\- ¡Entonces tendrán que cuidarnos muy bien! Y una tercera cosa… siempre han dejado sus vidas por proteger la mía. Esta vez yo seré quien las proteja a ustedes. Les prohíbo morir por mí. ¿Han entendido?

\- Pero es que…

\- Gatita…

\- ¿Entendido?

\- Lo que tú digas, princesa…

S&amp;S

\- Como te dijo el Gran Sabio Endymion… en tu corazón y en tu cuerpo hay fuego…

\- Fuego… - repitió Endymion como un autómata.

\- Y si quieres destruir al usurpador que quiere quitarte tu trono de la Tierra, tienes que usarlo…

\- Usarlo…

\- Recuerda que el Gran Sabio te dijo que sólo tenías que enfurecerte y llamarlo, pronunciar su nombre y saldría de tus manos… que todo ardería…

\- Fuego… - repitió Endymion

\- Lo que no te dije es que tu usurpador tiene el mismo poder que tú. – Galaxia sonrió.

\- No importa… lo destruiré.

S&amp;S

\- De acuerdo, Yaten se puede combinar con Mercury, Neptune y Jupiter, Taiki con Plut y… - intentó explicar Jaedite cuando Galaxia se acercó.

\- ¡Ups! Creo que ya se acabaron sus tres minutos. Así que no hay más. ¡Que la batalla empiece… los caballeros primero.

\- Endymion se dejó ir en contra de Seiya pero Taiki lo hizo girar con su poder del aire. Inmediatamente, Zoisite le gritó a Yaten que lo envolviera en un poderoso torbellino de agua. Endymion buscaba la manera de salirse pero Jaedite ya le había puesto visiones de espejo alrededor para que no pudiera ver a nadie más que a él mismo. Entonces Serena gritó.

\- ¡Ahora, Kunzite!

Kunzite aprovechó la situación y con su poder, intentó limpiar la mente de Endymion. Pero había algo poderoso que no lograba ceder. Y mientras tanto, los poderes de Jaedite estaban cediendo y como era la primer lucha de Yaten y Taiki como Lords, comenzaban a cansarse de mantener inmóvil a Endymion que gritaba como endemoniado por el poder mental de Kunzite. Y de pronto, en un momento de debilidad y apoyado por Galaxia, Endymion se liberó de su cárcel de aire y agua y gritó.

\- ¡Fuego!

De las palmas abiertas, surgieron dos antorchas que quemaron el acero de su armadura e iluminaron la mitad de Fukushima. Era un fuego entre rojo y naranja que parecía destruirlo todo y tambaleó a Endymion, haciéndolo caer de lado totalmente exhausto. Galaxia se quedó perpleja ante tal poder. Los generales no lo podían creer. Un minuto de ese fuego y por poco y Endymion se había matado el mismo. Rei se había llevado la mano a la boca. Definitivamente ella no tenía ni la octava potencia del poder del fuego del príncipe. Seiya por su parte, sólo tragó saliva y gritó.

\- ¡Endymion!

\- ¡Hazlo, Kakyuu! ¡Ahora está inconsciente! ¡Usa la Curación Lunar! ¡Cúralo antes que despierte! ¡Ayúdenla! – le dijo Serena a su hermana mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Galaxia sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabías del poder del Fuego de Endymion, maldita?

\- Ay, mi vida… la niña llorona ahora hasta maldice…

Seiya llegó corriendo a su lado después de asegurarse que Kakyuu estaba llevando a cabo la Curación Lunar en su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Y el principito olvidado… Ustedes dos me parten el corazón. ¿Ya te contó tu amado Seiya que me hice pasar por ti y que casi nos acostamos?

Serena sintió furia pero se tranquilizó.

\- Seiya nunca se acostaría contigo.

\- Tienes razón. Fue mi error. Como ya todo lo sé, me equivoqué y le dije cosas en una alternancia donde tú todavía seguías enamorada de tu Darien… qué chistoso… ¿sabes que Seiya te pedía que lo dejaras reemplazarlo?

\- El ahora es el ahora y ahora yo estoy con Serena…

\- Sí… tu amado bombón…

\- Pero aún no me respondes… ¿cómo sabías del Fuego?

Galaxia bajó de lo alto del edificio y caminó hacia ellos como en una pasarela entre los restos del fuego que había provocado Endymion.

\- No sean estúpidos. Ustedes tienen a su adorado protector de la tierra y del cristal dorado. Y tienen a su guardiana del tiempo, Sailor Plut, que no creo que haya sido muy efectiva ahora. Pero yo tengo de mi lado a alguien que ya ha peleado contra ustedes, que puede saber el futuro, que sabe de su pasado y que desató las Dos Lunas. Y lo recuerdan muy bien… Al menos tú Sailor Moon…

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Seiya

\- Yo lo sé… un herido Endymion se levantó, ya curado por Kakyuu y apoyado en ella y en Kunzite.

\- ¿De quién me está hablando Darien?

\- ¿Quién fue el que transformó a mi hija en Black Lady? ¿A la hija que tú criaste y que en realidad tuve con tu hermana?

\- ¿Qué mi hija qué? – Kakyuu se desconcertó.

Una voz tenebrosa comenzó a surgir y una sombra con un manto negro y una bola de cristal aparecieron atrás de Galaxia que se carcajeaba sin poderse contener ante todos que se encontraban expectantes.

-Sí, mi querida heredera de Artemis… tú hija besó a su propio padre… en la boca cuando la hice mujer y odiaba a tu hermana que pensaba que era su madre… ¿no es eso un encanto?

\- ¡No! ¡nooooo! Eso es lo más ruin y asqueroso que he oído…

\- Pero es verdad… pregúntale a Darien y a tu hermana Serena…

\- ¿Lo es?

-Sí… sí amor… - contestó Darien.

Kakyuu sólo atinó a darle una bofetada a Endymion y se dirigió a tomar la mano de su hermana Serena.

\- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Quién eres?

\- Contéstales, Galaxia.

\- Bueno, digamos que… yo quiero todas las semillas estelares de este planeta, incluyendo las de ustedes. Las de la corte lunar y las de la corte terrenal…

\- ¡Nunca! – gritó Uranus.

\- Y además me quedaría con la victoria de que derrotamos a las Sailor Scouts. Se terminarían las Sailor Wars.

-¿Y tú que ganas? – preguntó Seiya al Gran Sabio.

\- Yo, El Gran Sabio, el Cristal de Plata… y puede que también me quede con el cristal dorado que te corresponde a ti porque tu hermano mayor es un bueno para nada.

\- No cuentes con el cristal dorado ni con ninguna semilla estelar. – sentenció Seiya.

\- Y jamás se llevarán el cristal plateado ni ocuparán la Luna ni Artemis.

\- Y ¿quién nos lo va a impedir?

Seiya y Serena se miraron a los ojos antes de gritar.

\- ¡Yo!


End file.
